Espejismos del pasado
by christydechiba
Summary: Se dice que los espejismos son cosas que no existen.Que son producto de nuestra imaginación,efectos que engañan a nuestros ojos.Pero cuando te aferras a ese engaño y dañas lo que más quieres,crees tú merecer la oportunidad que te da la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**ESPEJISMOS DEL PASADO.**

**CAP. 1**

_Se dice que los espejismos son cosas que no existen. Que solo son producto de nuestra imaginación, efectos que engañan a nuestros ojos. Pero cuando te aferras a ese engaño y dañas lo que más quieres, crees tú merecer la oportunidad que te da la vida nuevamente._

Su mirada solo veía hacia la nada, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de esa hermosa vista. El joven pelinegro se paso las manos por el rostro por la impotencia que sentía.

Darién Shields heredero de una de las navieras de Grecia, había hecho de ella una de las mas poderosas e importantes. El apellido Shields era reconocido en casi todo el mundo. Pero esta vez no se sentía como un poderoso magnate.

_ ¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Tantas veces me lo advirtió y no escuche.

Volvió su mirada hacia la foto donde se encontraba el junto a una hermosa chica de pelo corto y tierna sonrisa. Se veía tan inocente.

_ ¡Maldita perra!_ la aventó estrellándola contra la pared.

Se levanto de su asiento y dio unos pasos más acercándose al ventanal del estudio donde se había encerrado cuando le llego algo que cambiaría su vida.

Había estado viendo todos los preparativos para su pedida de mano, esa noche le pediría que fuera su esposa. Estaba tan contento que cuando recibió un documento, pensó que sería algo relacionado con los preparativos para ese evento.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ dijo entre dientes, cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrir lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era ella, sin siquiera volver la vista lo sabía. Ese magnetismo que sentía con ella lo había enloquecido, hasta cegarlo de no ver lo que ya alguien le había advertido.

_Hola, amor_ Saludo ella acercándose para darle un beso.

_Hola_ se hizo a un lado evitando su beso_ siéntate por favor.

Ella así lo hizo sin ninguna elegancia y mostrando confianza en ella misma. Algo que lo había enloquecido de ella, era que era libre y una persona sin ningún tipo de atadura. Decía lo que pensaba y siempre sonreía a todo mundo. No le importaba las etiquetas, ni ese mundo de falsedad del cual ella siempre le hacía bromas.

Pero todo era una mentira, un engaño que hizo para poder lograr sus metas. Y él como un idiota había caído en ella.

_Darién, ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo moviéndose nerviosa al ver la mirada de él, fría y sin emoción._ ¿Le pasa algo a tu abuelo?

_No, el está bien.

Si su abuelo últimamente le pedía que se casara, que le dejara conocer a sus bisnietos. Y ahora que al fin había decidido hacerlo, la verdad lo golpeo en la cara cruelmente.

Ahí estaba ella sentada con una sonrisa inocente, viéndolo con esos ojos tan hermosos en los cuales le gustaba verse. Con su pelo corto, el cual le gustaba por que podía deslizar sus dedos entre ellos. Algo que a él le encantaba en las noches de pasión cuando la sujetaba de él.

_ ¿Entonces?

Lo saco de sus pensamientos nuevamente, maldiciendo se acerco hacia su escritorio tomando el folder que le había llegado esa mañana.

_ ¡Mira!_ los aventó, haciendo que el contenido saliera dejando ver unas fotos donde ella aparecía._ ¡Vamos, míralas!

Lentamente ella levanto las fotos una a una, y cada una de ellas mostrándola en diferentes posiciones con un tipo diferente. Incrédula levanto la vista viendo al hombre que le había arrojado esto casi en la cara.

_Darién _ dijo ella mientras sus manos temblaban al tomar una donde se veía su rostro_ ¡No soy yo! Esta no soy yo.

_Vamos, me tomas por un tonto. _Dijo tomando la que ella sostenía_Conozco perfectamente este rostro, el mismo que yo veo cuando estás en mi cama.

_ ¡Es falsa!_ dijo arrebatándosela_ Todo es falso, es un fotomontaje.

El empezó a reír, haciéndola que se encogiera al ver lo poco que confiaba en ella.

_Vamos, por favor. _ se detuvo viéndola duramente_ ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué?

Al decir esto tomo otra, poniéndosela cerca del rostro.

_Mírala, eres tú. La misma pulsera que te di, tú mismo lunar.

Al terminar de decirlo se la aventó a la cara, sin importar que las lágrimas cayeran por el rostro de ella.

Lentamente la levanto y si efectivamente, era su misma pulsera y el mismo lunar.

_ La pulsera la perdí _ dijo desesperada.

_ Y por lo que veo ya la encontraste_ dijo viendo la prenda en cuestión que brillaba con el reflejo del sol que se colaba por la ventana en la muñeca de ella.

_Si, así es.

_ ¿Y el lunar?

Nuevamente ella miro la foto, la pulsera se le había perdido, estuvo muy preocupada y no le había dicho nada a él, porque había sido un regalo hecho especialmente para ella. Una pulsera con dos dijes, los primero dos corazones entrelazados representando los sentimientos de ellos dos. El segundo una lagrima, la cual había mandado hacer de un diamante por la primera vez de ella. Por la lágrima que había derramado esa noche. Pero así como la había perdido, había aparecido.

El lunar, desde que nació lo tenía ubicado mas debajo de la espalda, algo que él le encontraba muy sexy. Un lunar muy raro y solo lo heredaban los miembros de la familia. Pero ahora era algo que la condenaba.

_ ¡Por favor, Darién! No puedes creer esto.

_ Varias veces no escuche y no quise ver lo obvio.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Vamos, no te hagas la inocente._ Dijo volviéndole la espalda._ Siempre has querido esto, el lujo, la riqueza. Todo fue un buen montaje, pero ya se te cayó. Tu tío me lo advirtió.

_ ¿Qué te dijo él?_ dijo tensándose.

_Que tu madre era un cualquiera lo que todos sabíamos y yo me negué a creer._ volvió a verla y la miro recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir incomoda_ Y por lo que veo, tu lo has heredado. Tu madre se revolcaba con todo aquel que se le cruzara.

_ ¡Como te atreves! _ le dio una bofetada.

El de pronto por el dolor que sentía quiso devolverle el golpe. Ella levanto la mano diciendo algo que lo acabo por destrozar.

_ ¡No! ¡Estoy embarazada!_ Al verlo que se relajaba agrego _ Es tuyo.

_ ¡Perra!_ al decirlo le dio con el dorso de la mano haciendo que callera al piso_ No me mentiras mas, busca al bastardo que te lo hizo, yo no cargare con esa basura que llevas en el vientre.

_ Es tuyo Darién. _ se toco la mejilla al sentirla caliente y húmeda, pero era una humedad que no eran sus lagrimas_ Te lo juro Darién, es tuyo.

_ ¡No! No es mío, por si no lo recuerdas siempre use protección. Así que no trates de decir que ese pequeño bastardo es mío, no lo es.

_ ¡Pero algo fallo!_ Se levanto viendo en su mano un poco de sangre_ ¡Es tuyo!

Justo cuando nuevamente se iba a lanzar sobre ella, entro alguien.

_Haruka _ Darién observo a su primo quien veía la escena horrorizado_ Llévatela, un vuelo la llevara a América, donde se le internara en el colegio de señoritas_ Dijo esto último con desdén.

Haruka Tenou, primo de Darién observo a la mujer que había destrozado al pelinegro. Ella se veía destrozada y por un momento dudo al verla sangrar de la mejilla. Darién al ver la mirada de su primo volvió la vista para ver cuál era el motivo por el cual permanecía quieto.

Del rostro de ella cruzaba desde sus tentadores labios hasta casi su oreja la marca de su anillo, al golpearla le había hecho un corte.

_ Yo…_ trato de acercarse, pero ella se alejo.

Apretó los puños a costado de el, no podía ceder. Lo había traicionado y ahí estaban en el piso la prueba de ello. Lentamente ella las levanto y las dejo sobre la mesa.

El volvió a su asiento sentándose y volviendo la silla hacia el ventanal, no quería verla. Seria doloroso verla partir.

_ Ahí estarás hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, una vez que lo hagas recibirás la herencia que dejo tu padre y la cual administro yo. En cuanto a lo de tu bastardo que esperas, se te llevara a una clínica para que lo abortes, se te dará todo lo necesario.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tu hijo.

_ ¡Basta ya!_ cerro los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, por controlar la furia que sentía por el engaño._ No cargare yo con el hijo de otro. Así que lo mejor es que de deshagas de él, o localices quien te lo hizo, claro si es que puedes saber quien de todos fue.

_ Mira_ intervino Haruka al ver como Darién se controlaba para no levantarse y matarla por el engaño_ Dentro de tres años cumplirás los veinte y uno, edad que se especifica en el testamento para que dispongas de la herencia de tus padres. Por el momento se te llevara al internado.

_ ¿Y mi bebe? ¿Qué pasara con él?

_ ¡Maldición! Que no entiendes, deshazte de él o consérvalo, pero ese bastardo no lo quiero ver. _ grito haciendo que ella se le destrozara el corazón.

_Darién Shields, te juro por lo más sagrado que un día te tragaras todos tus insultos y te veré llorar lágrimas de sangre.

_ Eso jamás lo veras _ agrego él con un gruñido._ Llévatela Haruka, un vuelo la espera. Todas sus cosas ya están arregladas.

Darién la escucho acercarse y se tenso, oyó que dejaba algo sobre su escritorio y luego el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Pasaron unos minutos y después se oyó que se abría.

_ ¿Estas bien Darién?_ le pregunto una joven mujer.

_ Si, lo estoy._ dijo dudando_ Es solo que no creo estar de humor para el evento de hoy.

Si esa noche celebrarían el aniversario del imperio Shields y ese mismo día pensaba ofrecerle matrimonio a ella, y hacer feliz a su abuelo de verlo casado.

_ No te preocupes Darién, me hare cargo.

_ Gracias, en verdad no se qué haría si no estuvieras ahora a mi lado_ tomo una de las manos que ella había puesto en sus hombros y la beso.

_Darién tú sabes lo que siento por ti. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

_ Si, lo sé. Ahora lo sé._ Se levanto para poder quedar frente a ella_ Ojala lo hubiera visto antes de dejarme cegar por ella.

_No Darién no digas nada_ lo callo poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre sus labios_ Eso es pasado, lo que cuenta es el presente y lo que harás en el futuro.

La vio detenidamente se veía tan hermosa. Sus ojos azules como el mar, su pelo rubio y largo arreglado elegantemente, su cuerpo era hermoso y tentador. Pero se había dejado cegar por algo que solo era una mentira.

Ella tenía razón, debía dejar todo atrás y mirar hacia adelante y hacer lo correcto. Lentamente se acerco a ella depositando un tierno beso en los labios de ella.

_Se que desde un principio debí honrar la amistad que tenía con Malachite y cortejarte a ti.

_ No digas eso Darién.

_ Si tengo que hacerlo, y que hare todo lo necesario para ganarme tu corazón y con el tiempo poder convencerte de ser mi esposa.

_ ¡Oh! Darién, mi corazón ya lo tienes.

Darién la abrazo aspirando su aroma, tan diferente al de ella.

Justo en ese momento entro la hermana de él, mirándolo con rabia a los dos.

_ ¿Qué has hecho Darién?

La miro, haciendo a un lado a la que sería su esposa.

_ Poniendo orden hermanita, y te sugiero que en todo este asunto no te metas.

_No lo hare, solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de lo que has hecho. Y cuando al fin veas la verdad no sea demasiado tarde.

Salió de ahí dando un portazo dejando a un Darién confundido con sus palabras, incluso a su pequeña hermana esa víbora la había envuelto en sus mentiras.

En el aeropuerto la gente iba y venía, solo que ella no ponía atención. Miro sus cosas, con qué rapidez se había deshecho de ella, como si fuera basura. Haruka la había acompañado para expulsarla de lo que había considerado su hogar, no ella jamás tuvo un hogar. Pero un día volvería y le haría pagar cada insulto.

_Vamos este es tu vuelo_ Haruka la apuro.

_No te preocupes Haruka, si fuera necesario me iría de rodillas de este lugar.

Haruka la miro, mostraba orgullo y dignidad para ser la mujer que había traicionado a su primo.

_Vaya un avión comercial _dijo con burla.

_ ¿Que esperabas? ¿El avión privado de la familia?_ Dijo con burla._ No podemos dejar que la prensa te vea, dejaremos pasar un tiempo antes de decir el por qué tu partida. Siendo tu una de las propietarias de un porcentaje del impero Shields debemos mantener discreción.

_ Si claro, no podemos dejar que se estropee la celebración de hoy. _ Dijo con sarcasmo_ Ni que el apellido Shields se vea envuelto en un escándalo.

Haruka solo apretó los dientes para no decir nada, le dio su boleto y la vio entrar en el acceso que la llevaría hacia el avión. Espero unos momentos más y vio el avión partir.

Unas horas después, Darién revisaba los últimos detalles para que la fiesta transcurriera sin ningún contratiempo.

De pronto entraron precipitadamente Haruka y su hermana.

_ ¿Sucede algo? _ les pregunto al verlos tan pálidos.

_Darién, un avión cayó en el océano.

_ ¿Cuál avión? ¿Alguno de los invitados?

_ No, un avión comercial _ dijo ella al ver que su primo no decía nada_ Era donde ella viajaba.

Darién se puso pálido, instintivamente dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón y toco el brazalete que ella había dejado.

_ ¡Angelé mou!

* * *

><p>Bueno listo, lo subo de una vez por que desgraciadamente los primeros caps los comparti con una chica que ha tomado ideas de otros para hacer sus fics. Ha adaptado dos historias donde dice que son de ella cuando en realidad son libros de escritoras reconocidas. Hasta yo misma decia que era una gran escritora por la forma que manejaba la historia. <strong>"El caballero Negro<strong>" afortunadamente se me aviso que era adaptacion.

Asi que para no arriesgarme de que de repente la vea por ahi aqui esta. Nos vemos y gracias por apoyarme en mi primera historia.

**Mas que un hogar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es completamente mia, con errores y todo.**

**Tal vez por ahi salgan personajes de Twilight y de pronto ponga nombres reconocidos pero lo hago sin intencion de lucrar ni de ofender.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 2<strong>

**6 años después…**

El sonido de sus tacones al caminar resonaba a cada paso sobre el frio mármol del elegante edificio donde había entrado. Vestida elegantemente con una falda negra entallada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca de seda, enfundaban el hermoso cuerpo de ella y su larga melena sujeta en un elegante peinado. A cada paso se veía la seguridad en ella misma.

Lentamente se acerco a la recepción donde vio que la chica que la atendía, coqueteaba con el joven de mensajería. El sonido de su caminar hizo que la chica volviera su vista y se pusiera seria al ver de quien se trataba.

_ Buenos días, señora. _ saludo al mismo tiempo que el joven miraba sus hermosos ojos.

_ Buenos días_ Saludo sin añadir mas, dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores.

En el momento que cerraron las puertas del elevador la recepcionista marcaba un número.

_ ¿Es ella? _ Pregunto el chico de mensajería. _ ¡Es bellísima!

_ Shh, calla_ ella esperaba a que le contestaran_ Si, hola. _ Silencio_ Si ya llego, va subiendo en este instante.

Colgó el teléfono para seguir coqueteando con él.

_ ¿Y en que íbamos? _ Pregunto ella abanicando sus largas pestañas. Haciendo que el sonriera, pero sin olvidar a la hermosa mujer que había subido hace unos momentos,

Al abrirse las puertas, salió a un área elegantemente decorada. Pudo observar como las personas que trabajan ahí, se encontraban desempeñando su trabajo. Sonrió al pensar que estarían haciendo si no los hubieran puesto sobre aviso.

_ Buenos día, señora_ la saludo su secretaria.

_ Buenos días ¿Que tenemos el día de hoy? _ le pregunto mientras entraba a su oficina, la cual tenía una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. _ Necesito dejar todo arreglado, en unos días más tomo unas vacaciones.

_ Y muy bien merecidas_ dijo entregándole una taza de café y dejándole sobre su escritorio el periódico_ Creo que a alguien le alegraran esas noticias.

_ Si _ dijo mientras una sonrisa sincera asomaba a su rostro, algo que era raro ver en ella.

Era una de las agentes más importantes de la empresa de publicidad. Toda una fiera en esa área, nadie dudaba de contratarla a ella especialmente para proyectos difíciles y a los cuales a veces le veían pocas oportunidades, decían que tenía el toque de midas.

Hacía seis años que había llegado ahí a trabajar. Empezó desde abajo, siendo solo la chica que se encargaba de la paquetería y de ahí escalando poco a poco, ganándose la confianza de los que trabajaban con ella a su alrededor. Nadie la envidiaba ahí, sabían que lo que tenía lo había ganado a pulso.

Era una mujer respetada en la empresa y muy querida por los dueños de la misma, tanto así que hacia un año la habían hecho parte de la junta directiva. Pero ella le agradaba seguir promocionando jóvenes talentosos que merecían la oportunidad.

_ Solo esta lo de la fiesta de esta noche_ dijo mientras le entregaba la invitación _ Parece que la compañía de tenis lanzara la casa por la ventana.

_ Si, así es. _ suspiro mientras se sentaba y veía la hora que sería la fiesta_ Contrataron a este chico para que les promocione sus productos, así que harán uso de este evento para lanzar el nuevo modelo.

_ Se refiere a ese futbolista tan sexy _ dijo sonrojándose, por lo que había dicho.

Levanto la vista hacia su secretaria, eso era algo en lo que ella en lo personal nunca se fijaba, buscaba profesionalismo y seriedad cuando promocionaba un producto, detestaba que algunas figuras artísticas trataran de hacer sus caprichos en ellas. Uno de los motivos por los cuales ella era famosa, era que no se dejaba manipular. O lo hacían o lo hacían.

_Si a ese_ levanto una ceja al ver sonrojarse nuevamente a su secretaria y sonrió _ El chico ha logrado ser todo un talento en el deporte y lo aprovecharemos para esta campaña.

_ Entonces me retiro, ¿No desea nada más? _la vio que volvía su silla hacia la ventana.

_ No, eso es todo.

Discretamente su secretaria salió, haciendo que ella se pusiera a pensar en su presente y pasado. La sonrisa que vio en la recepcionista por un momento le hizo recordar como ella lo hacía, cuando las tiernas palabras y promesas de el, la habían hecho soñar y anhelar algo que jamás tendría. Los fantasmas del pasado lo habían cegado.

Eso ya era pasado, no debía pensar en el. Pero había ocasiones que necesitaba hacerlo para no olvidar el dolor que le había causado.

Desde niña supo que era el dolor y la humillación. A pesar de que su madre la había protegido de muchas cosas, las mentiras de las personas que se suponían debían velar por su felicidad habían hecho que fuera doloroso vivir, aun así ella trataba de verle lo positivo y logro mantener su brillo y frescura. Algo que no fue suficiente para él.

Nunca fue suficiente, tuvo que vivir su relación a escondidas y luego al hacerla pública la habían apuñalado por la espalda. Y de la persona que jamás lo espero, fue la primera en hacerlo.

El sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Apretó el botón de auto parlante.

_Señora, la señorita Michiru en la línea dos.

_Si gracias, la tomare.

_ Hola amiga_ el tono jovial de su amiga la hizo estremecer, no era nada bueno.

_Si, dime_ saludo neutral

_ ¿Adivina qué? Conseguí boletos para la opera_ soltó rápidamente.

_ Michiru, odio la opera _ dijo ella molesta_ Lo sabes perfectamente, porque me torturas obligándome hacerlo.

_ Porque eres mi amiga.

_ Qué bueno que no soy tu enemiga, veré si puedo ir _ lo pensó, Michiru era difícil de convencer _ Nos vemos en la fiesta.

_ Bien ¿Iras sola verdad?

_ No, iré con Seiya.

_ Vaya con mi primo, usándote de nuevo para escapar de sus admiradoras.

_ Nos usamos mutuamente, querida. _ sonrió al recordar como Seiya le había suplicado que lo llevara a ese evento, había una chica que prácticamente lo acosaba. Y sabía perfectamente que con ella no podría con sus jugarretas de niña consentida.

_ Si eso sí._ se escucho su sonrisa _ Y ¿Diamante?

_ Lo veré allá.

_ Entonces nos vemos.

Despidiéndose, sonrió al pensar en Diamante. Tenía mucho tiempo cortejándola, pero no podía confiar. Además era feliz así ¿O no?

Sacudiendo la cabeza se quito esos pensamientos, prendió su computadora y empezó a revisar algunas cosas más, antes de ir a su casa y arreglarse para esa noche.

* * *

><p>Listo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y las visitas. En el siguiente capitulo se aclararan las dudas que me han comentado, todo es con un proposito y para dejar la incognita de quien es quien.<p>

Esta historia ya esta muy avanzada, pero como lo he dicho se me revuelven las ideas por que la repaso y veo cosas que no me gustan y las cambios. Creo que ya traigo loca a la personita que me esta ayudando por que una semana le mando algo y a la siguiente se la mando tooooda cambiada jajaja.

Pero igual que la anterior no quiero hacerla con muchos caps. Al menos esa es mi intencion.

Como este fue corto manana les subo el otro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es toda mia, con errores y todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 3<strong>

La fiesta había atraído a mucha gente famosa y algunos empresarios los cuales admiraban los promocionales del nuevo producto. Ataviada en un elegante vestido estilo griego, en color azul cielo se movía con una gracia felina. Buscó con la mirada al chico que estaba promocionando.

El chico que había sido elegido para lanzar el producto, había sido escogido por ella. Era algo rebelde, pero sabía que para él era una oportunidad que no podía echar a perder.

Lo busco por un momento y lo vio. Estaba rodeado de varias mujeres que buscaban su atención, era guapo y era la sensación del momento en el futbol americano.

_Ahora vengo Seiya._ le dijo al pelinegro con coleta que miraba nervioso a su alrededor_ No te preocupes si veo a Ann, le dejare en claro que somos una feliz pareja.

_ Gracias y no te burles_ dijo al verla que no podía contenerse las ganas de reír_ Ann es muy insistente, te lo juro. Sera la última vez que ande así, la próxima vez saldré con una chica seria y de buena familia.

_ Ann es de buena familia.

_ Sí, pero su familia es de locos. _ dijo siguiendo observando a su alrededor_ Mira, ahí está Michiru, iré con ella en lo que ves a tu chico.

Ella rodo los ojos, al verlo correr prácticamente al lado de Michiru. Ann se había salido de control, prácticamente lo acosaba, hasta el límite de sobornar a la gente cercana a él para poder encontrarlo "por casualidad" en ciertos lugares. Ya incluso había echado a perder algunas relaciones que él quiso entablar una vez que había terminado con ella.

Si seguía así, Seiya pensaba recurrir a una demanda de acoso, algo que no quería hacer porque estropearía según él, su imagen de seductor. Si las cosas no fueran tan serias, se reiría de la situación pero Ann había ya pasado cierto límite.

Nuevamente vio al chico de la campaña y se dirigió lentamente hacia él, atrayendo varias miradas masculinas. Saludo a varios conocidos mientras llegaba a él.

_ Hola, Kayiama _ lo saludo, desviando su atención del sequito de admiradoras _ ¿Estas listo?

_ Claro que si_ la miro descaradamente observando las suaves curvas de ella.

Varias de las mujeres que estaba alrededor de el, la miraban celosas por cómo tan rápidamente había logrado llamar la atención del joven deportista. Ella solo lo miro también evaluando su musculoso cuerpo, ataviado en un elegante traje, pero calzando tenis.

_ ¿Qué sucede? _ dijo mirándola altaneramente al ver donde había detenido su mirada _ Deseas comprobar si es cierto lo que dicen.

_ ¿Y qué dicen? _ dijo viéndolo seriamente.

_Que el tamaño del pie, es del mismo tamaño de_ algo_ que te hará gritar de placer.

Varias de las que lo rodeaban sonrieron nerviosas, al escuchar lo que él había dicho.

_ No querido_ dijo tomándole una mejilla y apretándosela cariñosamente pero a la vez firme_ Solo veo que lleves el producto por el cual te escogí para esta campaña. Primero aprende a sujetar bien los lazos de estos y luego hablamos.

Kayiama la miro molesto cuando la vio retirarse, pero de inmediato lo olvido al verse nuevamente rodeado de esas voluptuosas mujeres.

_ Y_ las miro detenidamente viendo a quien se llevaria esta noche_ ¿En que estábamos preciosas? _ Varias sonrieron y otras descaradamente sacaban adelante sus atributos.

Ella camino alrededor de la pista saludando a algunos empresarios y algunos artistas. Justo cuando se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigos, la espalda de un hombre que estaba con ellos se le hizo familiar. Además de esa sensación que ya sentía que no existía. Sacudió la cabeza cuando diferentes imágenes de su pasado la atravesaban…

El junto a la arena y ella desnuda esperándolo. Ella dentro del mar siendo amada. Los dos en una cama acariciándose y amándose.

Pero no, no podría ser el, se dijo para sí misma.

Lentamente el hombre se volvió, parecía que sentía su mirada. Y lentamente el dolor, la humillación y la rabia la inundaron. De nuevo fue como si una daga le atravesara su pecho.

_ ¡Darién!_ Dijo sorprendida pero tratando de mantener la calma.

_ ¡Serena!_ el pelinegro la miro de pies a cabeza, en su mirada se denotaba odio, dolor, angustia, sorpresa, realmente había un cumulo de sentimientos en el.

Michiru miro que su amiga se había quedado quieta y muy pálida, rápidamente se acerco a ella.

_ ¿Estas bien Serena?_ la toco del brazo

_ Sí, yo…_ se aclaro la garganta_ Estoy bien._ dijo dándole una sonrisa que pudo sacar con esfuerzo.

_ Mira dejo te presento a Darién Shields._ dijo la chica ignorando la situación.

_ Hola, Serena._ saludo él como si hubiera dejado de verla ayer.

_Hola Darién._ fue su respuesta sin demostrar más que educación.

_ ¿Se conocen? _ Seiya intervino al ver la palidez de su amiga, que poco a poco recuperaba el color.

_Si, nos conocemos. _ afirmo el duramente, al mismo tiempo que la veía._ Solo que pensé que un fantasma del pasado se me había presentado.

_ ¿Un fantasma? _ pregunto Serena.

_ Si, así es. Te creí muerta._ respondió clavando duramente su mirada en ella.

_ ¿Y por qué?_ pregunto con ironía_ Solo por el hecho de que no fui a donde me habías mandado, pero pensé que poco les importo que siguiera con mi vida._ dijo viéndolo con dureza_ ¿Y qué me dices tú? Tú seguiste tu vida como si nada, al igual que todos.

_ ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?_ pregunto al ver como los amigos de ella lo miraban fijamente.

_No, en este momento no. _ dijo viendo hacia el dueño de la compañía que subía al estrado, era hora del lanzamiento.

_ Necesitamos hablar.

_ Te veré el lunes en mi oficina, si te interesa. Si no me da igual.

_ ¿No puede ser antes?_ dijo desesperado al verla alejarse.

_No._ respondió tajante.

Ya no pudo decir más, se vio envuelta en tratar de que todo saliera perfectamente. No podía verlo, el era pasado y no quería ya mas recuerdos de algo que le había hecho tanto daño. Lentamente se paso la mano por la mejilla, donde atravesaba una ligera marca que estaba atenuada bajo el maquillaje.

Darién Shields le había destrozado su vida y sueños de juventud, ahora ya era una mujer a la cual no podría humillar como lo hizo en esa ocasión.

**POV DARIEN**

Había sido invitado por un amigo, el cual se le había perdido entre las mujeres que descaradamente lo habían buscado, era un gran evento y lleno de glamor. Pensó en retirarse pero vio que podría distraerse un poco antes de volver y resolver ciertos asuntos con su negocio.

A lo lejos vio a una conocida, Michiru. Una buena amiga de su primo Haruka, aunque sospechaba que su primo habia caido ya en las redes del amor por lo mismo habia visto un gran cambio en el. Estuvo platicando con ella un momento, cuando de pronto sintió esa sensación que hacía mucho no sentía, lentamente se giro para ver quién era la persona que lo hacía sentir así.

Y al volverse la vio, ahí estaba. Con su vestido parecía una diosa griega, una diosa vengativa que lo miraba con odio.

Sintió que el suelo había desaparecido, hacia tantos años que la había visto y la había perdido. No podía ser ella, solo alguien que se le parecía. Pero ahí estaba, la mujer que lo había destrozado con su traición

La vio tan elegante y refinada, nada que ver con esa chiquilla que corría descalza por la playa a la cual no le importaban las reglas de la sociedad.

**FIN DEL POV **

Ahora estaban ahí, los dos. Y nuevamente el odio por ella creció, nuevamente sintió el dolor de la traición y se aseguraría de hacerla pagar. Así fuera por medio de engaños la llevaría de nuevo a Grecia, donde la haría sufrir por todo lo que él había sufrido.

Se retiro del evento con esto en mente, la buscaría mañana. No la dejaría en paz hasta conseguir llevarla con él. Y nuevamente probar su cuerpo y luego tirarla como la basura que era. Ese era su propósito, esa sería su venganza.

* * *

><p>Hola, otro mas.<p>

Recuerdan el cap. 174 de Sailor Moon, pues ahi sale Kayiama no se si asi se escriba el nombre pero es el mismo que use para esta parte.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y todas las visitas. Me dejaron comentarios tan hermosos que me subi a la nube jajajaja pero ya me baje =P

A las que seguido comentado en **"Mas que un hogar"** muchas gracias.

Como este fue corto tambien, subo ma~ana.

Ahora si las que se fijaron ya vieron quien es quien, al menos era esa mi intencion dejar la duda. En el otro cap. se veran mas cosas sobre el misterio de la supuesta muerte de Serena.

Muchas gracias a: **Patty Ramirez de Chiba**, que me ha ayudado a " adornar" mas ciertas cosas. Aunque creo que ya la traigo como loca cuando le cambio cada dia la historia. Con decirles que ahorita que lo revise aqui, le quite y agregue cosas ...pero en fin.

Feliz fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es toda mia, con errores y todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

Serena despertó y se estiro satisfecha por el gran trabajo de anoche, por fin podía tomarse las vacaciones una vez que dejara todo listo en su oficina. El lunes temprano iría, dejaría cerrado los demás contratos que eran con pequeñas empresas y dejaría a Seiya a cargo de ellos. Necesitaba descansar.

Diamante la había invitado a salir, así que debía darse prisa antes de que llegara. Serena se metió a bañar, después de un rato bajo arreglada para desayunar. Justo cuando iba a entrar al desayunador Luna le informo que alguien la buscaba.

Era raro que a esa hora la molestaran y menos en sábado, a no ser que fuera alguna urgencia. ¿Pero quien podría ser? Todos sabían perfectamente que su casa era sagrada y solo sus amigos sabían su dirección.

_ ¿Tu?_ Miro sorprendida al hombre que se encontraba en su sala como si fuera la propia._ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

_Vaya Serena, tal parece que tus modales han cambiado._la miro viendo los cambios en ella y noto marca que el habia causado en el pasado, pero dijo otra cosa para no dejar ver que se sentía mal por lo sucedido. No habia sido su intención de lastimarla fisicamente_ Te has dejado crecer el pelo, se te ve bien.

_ No eres bien recibido aquí Darién_ cruzo los brazos haciendo que el dirigiera su mirada hacia sus senos, los cuales en esa posición resaltaron mas.

Algo que ella noto pero aun así permaneció en esa pose sin importarle su mirada. Ya no era la tonta adolescente que él conoció, la que dio todo a cambio de nada.

_ Le dije a Michiru que necesitaba tu dirección_ dijo ignorándo lo que le habia dicho y viéndola a los ojos para dejarle ver la seriedad del asunto _ Sabes perfectamente que tenemos asuntos pendientes. ¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre?

_ No lo cambie, solo use el apellido de soltera de mi madre, tenía miedo de que me buscaran y me obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, además ¿Cuáles asuntos? ¿La herencia? Si es eso, sigue administrándola. No me interesa._ dijo con seriedad y toda seguridad.

_Si, se nota que te va bien. _ dijo mirando la elegante, pero a la vez con un toque hogareño la estancia.

Al igual que toda la casa, la cual estaba ubicada fueras de la ajetreada vida de Nueva York era una excelente propiedad, pequeña pero con estilo y buen gusto.

_Si, así es_ dijo viendo como el miraba con desdén sus cosas_ Si ya acabaste de mirar será mejor que te vayas. Si hay algún papel que firmar sobre la herencia dámelo y con gusto lo hago.

Justo cuando iba a contestar una pequeña entro corriendo. El se tenso de inmediato cuando la oyó decirle:

_ ¡Mami, mami! _ decía la niña muy feliz.

_Hola amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? _ dijo ella abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_Bien, muy bien. ¿Iremos hoy al zoológico?

_Claro que si mi amor _la volvió a besar mientras la bajaba de sus brazos_ Ve con Luna a que te sirva el desayuno, en unos minutos te alcanzo ¿Si? _ dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

_Si mama._ respondió.

La pequeña se volvió y vio al hombre que estaba con su madre. Lo miro curiosamente y le sonrió.

_Hola ¿y tu quien eres?_ pregunto con inocencia.

Darién la miro fijamente, se parecía mucho a Serena. Se podría decir que era una pequeña copia de ella. ¿Heredaría la pequeña algo de su padre?

Serena sonrió al verlo dudar, era una ironía de la vida de que su hija se pareciera mucho a ella, y que solo los que la conocían a fondo a la niña, veían que algunos rasgos seguramente serian del padre.

_ Solo un amigo de tu mami.

_Yo soy Rini._ extendió su pequeña mano, la cual el pelinegro ignoro.

_ Vamos hija, ve con Luna_ Serena la apresuro al ver como había dicho que solo era un amigo, y como había rechazado la mano de su pequeña hija, eso le dolió a la rubia.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Luna.

_ Así que tuviste a tu bastarda._ dijo con desprecio.

_ ¡Imbécil!_ Serena le dio una cachetada haciendo que volviera el rostro. El solo apretó los puños para contenerse._ ¡Sal de mi casa! ¡Ahora!_ le grito al verlo que se quedaba quieto.

_ No Serena, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Lo principal, ¿Cómo es posible que no estés muerta?

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo por qué dices eso. _ dijo mirándolo sin comprender lo que decía _ Tú quizás tengas mucho que hablar pero en lo que a mí respecta no.

_ ¿Qué no supiste?_ la miro incrédulo.

_ ¿Saber qué?_ dijo ella impotente, quería que se fuera, que desapareciera.

_ El avión en que supuestamente habías subido cayó en el mar._la miro detenidamente para ver su reacción._ Pensamos que habías muerto, muchos cuerpos no se recuperaron.

_ No subí al avión_ dijo ella volviéndose, lamentando la muerte de esa gente y sintió un escalofrió al pensar que tal vez ella pudo haber muerto y sintió que le faltaba el aire de pensar que ese también hubiera sido el destino de su hija._ Me desmaye en el túnel de acceso, una de las azafatas me puso en otro vuelo, al parecer era necesario que yo saliera del país.

Darién sonrió, era cierto había dado órdenes precisas de que la sacaran quisiera o no. Se concentro en lo que ella decía.

_ Pero creo que por lo mismo del accidente a esa azafata se le olvido. Así que me encontré en un país sin conocer a nadie y con poco dinero, pero preferí eso que estar en un lugar que tú controlaras.

_ Y no te ha ido nada mal_ dijo con ironía_ ¿Dime ahora cobras por tu servicio de ramera? ¿A eso te dedicaste cuando llegaste a este lugar?

Serena cerro los puños y con uno de ellos lo golpeo, haciendo que trastabillara un poco. Hubiera querido derrumbarlo y escupirle. ¿Que sabía el de lo duro que fue salir adelante? Nada, el solo un mes después de su supuesta muerte se había casado con su prima.

Al revivir eso de nuevo, el dolor volvió. Tan poco le había importado que la echo de su lado y se caso a pesar de haberle dicho que la amaba.

_ ¡Fuera de mi casa! _ Lo miro llena de odio y dolor _ No te quiero ver, vete y jamás vuelvas.

_ No lo creo querida, tenemos asuntos pendientes. Mi abuelo quedo devastado por tu supuesta muerte y necesita un motivo para vivir.

_ ¿Tan grave esta? _ lentamente se relajo, el abuelo Artemis siempre la trato bien. Y ella lo quería mucho, lamento mucho jamás haberse despedido de él.

_Si, y creo que si en verdad lo quisiste _ dudo en decirle_ Podrías ir a Grecia a visitarlo, verte lo llenara de alegría.

_No_ dijo de inmediato.

_ Debes volver, mi abuelo te necesita. Además debes arreglar lo de tu herencia, tu tío ha decidido vender las acciones tuyas a una naviera que es competencia nuestra y eso no nos conviene.

_ A mí me da igual.

_ Pero a mí no, además que sería algo que acabaría por matar a mi abuelo.

Serena pensó en el amable y tierno señor, que siempre la escuchaba y aconsejaba. Era cierto, perder parte de su imperio seria su muerte, algo por lo que tanto lucho verlo perdido y dividido. La herencia de su familia.

_ Lo pensare, necesito ver unas cosas antes de decidir.

_Bien, te veré luego.

Darién salió de ahí, haciendo que ella recordara viejos sentimientos que no quería que volvieran, no podía. Y sus pensamientos la llevaron al pasado.

**6 años antes.**

**Vi como el túnel se cerraba ante mí, sentía que se me vendría encima. Y después nada.**

**_Señorita_ sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro sacudiéndola ligeramente_ Señorita, vamos. ¿Está bien?**

**_Si, creo que si_ dijo levantándose y mirando a su alrededor_ ¿el avión?**

**_Lo siento, ya despego. _ dijo ayudándole a levantar su bolso de mano y la pequeña maleta_ Pero la subiré a otro vuelo, de ahí podrá transbordar uno que la llevara a su destino original.**

**_ Si, está bien.**

**Se dejo conducir por ella, ya nada le importaba. La había echado de su vida como si fuera basura, esas fotos la condenaban. Sabía perfectamente que no era ella, sospechaba de alguien. ¿Pero sería tanta su maldad para hacerlo? ¿Rebajarse a ese nivel?**

**Mucha gente decían que ellas dos parecías gemelas, tan iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez. Su prima Mina hija de Malachite, su tío. Medio hermano de su padre Kenji, hijo del segundo matrimonio de la madre de él.**

**Su madre sufrió mucho durante su matrimonio, los constantes inventos de su tío, diciéndole a su padre que ella tenía amantes, incluso que ella coqueteaba con él. Su padre siempre fue un hombre celoso y posesivo, algo que aprovecho su tío Malachite para envenenar a su padre de dudas y mentiras.**

**Durante muchos años ella y su madre vivieron lejos de él, pero cuando ella murió nuevamente volvió al hogar paterno, donde su padre la hacía sentir mal. Diciéndole que ella era igual a su madre una cualquiera, que solo hechizaba a los hombres con su belleza.**

**Lo único que la salvo de vivir en un infierno fue su lunar en forma de media luna. Algo que solo los Tsukino heredaban. Pero aun así su padre sufría mucho, las palabras de Malachite lo habían marcado para siempre.**

**Cuando su padre falleció su tío se hizo cargo de ella, Mina era una chica dulce y amable. Pero solo ante los ojos de los demás, en la intimidad era una persona fría y egoísta. Alguien fácil de manipular a su antojo, su falta de carácter ante su propio padre había hecho que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera o dictara.**

**Ella solo era una marioneta en las manos de él. Ella varias veces trato de ayudarla, pero solo le costó que se burlara de ella, diciéndole que algún día le arrebataría todo lo que ella amaba. Y al parecer lo había logrado.**

**En esas fotos había visto claramente la cara de su prima, la conocía perfectamente. En cada una de ellas era ella la que estaba ahí, pero donde se veía el rostro de ella sabía que era una manipulación. ¿Cómo logro hacerlo? La conocía, y sabía que ella no laboraría un plan tan perfecto y malévolo. Lo único que podía pensar era que su tío tenía que ver en esto.**

**Pero eso ya no importaba, Darién le dio la espalda. Le había jurado que siempre estaría para ella, que siempre la amaría, pasara lo que pasara. Y al final sus palabras se las llevo el viento.**

**Oyó la voz del capitán del avión, había llegado a Nueva York. Salió fuera del aeropuerto, necesitaba respirar, no quería ir a donde la habían mandado. No quería estar en un lugar que el controlara, tenía su pasaporte y algo de dinero, podría empezar de cero una nueva vida. Aunque no conocía a nadie era una persona decidida a salir adelante.**

**Se sentó para poder pensar, cuando alguien le toco el hombro.**

**_ ¿Estas bien?_ era una linda joven.**

**_ Si, gracias_ la vio sentarse a su lado, mientras un chico que la acompañaba le sonreía.**

**_ ¿Segura?_ dijo ella dudando._ ¿Entonces por qué lloras?**

**_Si, segura. _ dijo secándose las lágrimas**

**_ ¿Te espera alguien?**

**_ No, nadie_ dijo mirando a la gente que iba y venía.**

**_ ¿Tuviste un accidente? _ le pregunto el chico.**

**_No, ¿Por qué?**

**_ Esa herida que te cruza una de tus mejillas.**

**Serena se toco, si el anillo de él le había dejado una marca. Una marca que le serviría para nunca olvidar.**

**_ ¿Tienes a donde ir?**

**_ La verdad no, nadie me espera, no tengo a nadie en realidad. Solo soy yo.**

**Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre si.**

**_ Mira_ dijo ella al verla que se levantaba_ Conozco un lugar donde te pueden ayudar, podrían buscarte un lugar donde quedarte y si decides residir aquí, mas adelante conseguirte un empleo.**

**Serena dudo, pero no conocía el lugar. Tendría que confiar en ellos, no tenia elección.**

**Así que la llevaron a una agencia que se encargaba de indigentes y personas sin hogar, la pudieron colocar en una pensión, era un lugar muy peligroso en el Bronx. Un lugar donde esos dos jóvenes le ayudaron a conseguir un empleo en una empresa de publicidad, empezó desde abajo. Largas horas de trabajo también en la cafetería que le quedaba cerca de donde vivía.**

**Mucha gente le ayudo cuando vieron que estaba embarazada, conoció gente buena y mala. Conoció gente que a pesar de ser muy duros y de la peor calaña, le habían ayudado mucho cuando tuvo a su pequeña.**

**La pequeña Rini había nacido en la cafetería, su parto se adelanto y uno de los policías que asistían ahí le había ayudado. Cuando regreso a su pequeño cuarto, vio que su hija no se merecía esto. El pequeño cuarto lleno de humedad e insectos. Un lugar lleno de delincuentes y prostitutas, a pesar de que algunos no se metían con ella, tenía miedo por su pequeña.**

**Vio a la indefensa criatura que tenía en sus brazos, lágrimas de dolor y decepción brotaron de sus ojos. Su hija estaba sufriendo de carencias cuando su padre viajaba y disfrutaba de su nueva vida con su esposa.**

**Así que decidió salir adelante, no podia dejarse vencer por su hija no podia y poco a poco lo logro. Los estudios que habían realizado de economía y administración, más los idiomas que sabía le habían ayudado.**

**Su gran oportunidad se presento cuando un rico árabe pidió una gran campaña para promocionar sus hoteles. No había asistido la intérprete y ella lo saludo como si nada, entablando con él una conversación que hizo que los altos ejecutivos pusieron sus ojos en ella.**

**Michiru y Seiya también eran agentes de esa empresa, ellos dos habían sido personas muy importantes en su vida. Sus más grandes amigos que al igual que gente que conoció en ese tiempo le habían dado ayuda cuando más lo necesito.**

**AHORA**.

Esos mismos pensamientos, esos recuerdos dolorosos la hicieron volver a la realidad. Una realidad que ella jamás hubiera imaginado. Se habían encontrado y él seguía odiándola por algo que no hizo.

Por lo mismo no debía olvidar todo lo que sufrió, tanto ella como su pequeña. Tal vez en el pasado lo amo, pero ahora ese amor lo tenía enfocado en su pequeña. Toco la ligera marca que le hacía recordar día a día cuando se veía al espejo el poco amor que le tuvo, la poca confianza.

Darién era su pasado y así permanecería.

_ Niña Serena_ Luna la saco de sus pensamientos_ El señor Diamante le habla por teléfono.

_ Gracias Luna _ tomo el teléfono y la vio salir de la sala_ Hola, Diamante ¿Cómo estás? _ Silencio _ si está bien nos veremos allá.

Así debía ser, dejaría su pasado atrás. Tenía todo lo que la hacía feliz, su pequeña niña que era todo para ella.

* * *

><p>Hola uno mas, hoy tenemos cita para que nos instalen el internet. Si tengo tiempo y no cambio el cap cuando lo lea de nuevo . Subo hoy en la noche.<p>

Mmmm no se si tendran duda en este, pero si se fijaron no quise poner que Serena conocia a alguien y de inmediato se la llevaba a su casa y le regalaba casa,coche y le daba un trabajo de primera. Queria dejar ver que poco a poco ella lo logro, claro con ayuda pero eso si luchando para poder salir adelante.

Gracias de nuevo a **Patty Ramirez de Chiba** que me ayudo a poner algunas cositas para que se viera mas el caracter y personalidad de ellos dos.

Feliz dia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo**

**Gracias de nuevo a Patty Ramirez de Chiba por la ayuda.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5<strong>

Había pasado el fin de semana dando vueltas al asunto de Serena, tenía que hacer que fuera con él a Grecia. Lo más importante tratar de arreglar lo de su herencia, debía evitar que Malachite vendiera y dividiera la empresa familiar. No eran muchas las acciones, pero aun así eso mataría a su abuelo.

Se veía tan distinta a como la recordaba, ahora era una mujer elegante y de éxito. Tan solo verla lo había excitado y de no ser por el recuerdo de la traición la habría tomado ahí mismo, los cambios en ella eran favorables aun con la ligera marca que le atravesaba su mejilla se veía hermosa. Una marca que él le había dejado en el pasado.

Si antes la deseaba ahora mas, esos años habían servido para resaltar mas su belleza y la madurez que ahora tenía lo había dejado sorprendido. Ahora era más mujer y madre.

Esto último lo saco de quicio lanzando su bebida al suelo, le dolía ver el fruto de su traición. La prueba de su infidelidad.

¿Habrá localizado al padre? ¿Tendría contacto con él?

Pensar en todo esto lo llenaba de rabia, así que decidió comunicarse con su familia no quería seguir pensando en eso. Tendría que avisarles sobre la resurrección de Serena.

_ Si, hola Haruka, no mira no me interrumpas hasta que acabe._ agarro aire y por fin _ Serena está viva.

La conmoción que había causado la noticia había llenado de alegría a algunas personas, pero a otras no. Había sido todo un milagro para algunos, mientras que para otros solo eran problemas.

_ Haruka ¿Estas seguro?_ pregunto Rei entre lagrimas.

_Si, Darién dice que es ella.

_Oh, Haruka. ¡Es un milagro!

_ Si, solo que alguien no estará muy contento.

_Eso no importa_ ella pensó en Malachite _ Tendrá que hacerse a la idea que tendrán que devolver todo lo de ella, lo bueno fue que Darién no fue tan tonto para dejarles todo en sus manos.

_ Más que nada porque Kenji así lo estipulo_ pensó en las estipulaciones del testamento.

_ Creo que él, al final supo qué clase de persona era su hermano_ sonrió al pensar que su amiga se alegraría que aun al final su padre si se preocupo por ella.

_Nosotros no podemos decir nada Rei _ pensó en los cambios de actitud de Malachite, a veces dispuesto a ayudar, pero otras veces mostrándose avaricioso y prepotente._ Esperaremos a que Darién vuelva.

_ ¿Vendrá con ella? _ pregunto esperanzada.

_ No lo sé Rei. _ dijo pensando en el pasado_ Entre ellos hubo algo que los separo.

_ ¡Solo mentiras!_ dijo furiosa_ Darién fue tan tonto para no ver la verdad, mi hermano será muy exitoso en los negocios, pero en esa ocasión cometió el peor error de su vida.

_ Rei, había pruebas._ contesto molesto, el mismo las había visto y vio el dolor del pelinegro.

_ ¿Pruebas? Por Dios, Haruka. _ dijo agitando su larga melena negra_ Ni siquiera las comprobó, solo vio lo que quiso ver, nunca la amo.

_Eso no es…

_Si la hubiera amado_ lo interrumpió_ habría hecho lo imposible para verificar esas pruebas, solo alguien le mando algo y la echo de su lado. ¿Dime es eso amor?

Haruka pensó en todo lo que Rei le había dicho, tenía razón. Darién nunca comprobó esas pruebas, el dolor y los celos lo cegaron. Ver esas fotos de ella con distintos hombres lo había destrozado.

Orillándolo a refugiarse en alguien que acabo por destrozarlo. Haciéndolo un cínico en cuestión del amor, solo usaba a las mujeres, como lo habían usado a él. Su primo se había vuelto un hombre frio, y eso lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

_El abuelo se alegrara_ dijo Rei muy emocionada_ ¡Lo hará muy feliz esta noticia!

_Si, será mejor que se la demos poco a poco. Darién no quiere que se agite.

_No, que agitarse_ dijo riendo mientras salían hacia el jardín donde estaba el patriarca Shields_ Es capaz de ir el mismo por ella, si Darién no la trae consigo.

Haruka sonrió al verla correr, estaba feliz. Ella y Serena fueron muy buenas amigas, casi como hermanas. La supuesta muerte de Serena la había destrozado y había culpado a Darién por ello. Además de ver que al mes se había casado con la prima de Serena, Mina.

Muchas cosas pasaron y ahora al menos un rayo de luz iluminaba a la familia nuevamente. Mina había acabado por destrozar a su primo y a la familia. Y Malachite ahora trataba de dar la estocada final.

Suspiro y se reunió con su familia, el semblante del abuelo Artemis se veía alegre. Hacía mucho que no lo veía así. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla y ver que no vendría sola? El abuelo solo supo que Serena había ido de vacaciones, algo que le extraño debido a que ella le había asegurado que asistiría al evento de ese día.

Un día que quedo marcado por el luto ante la supuesta muerte de ella.

* * *

><p>Serena revisaba algunos detalles más, acabaría ahí y luego esperaría a que Rini terminara su ciclo escolar para poder salir de vacaciones.<p>

Diamante le habría propuesto que fueran con él a las Bahamas, pero quería unas vacaciones también para su hija, y el solo lo había propuesto para poder seguir en su plan de conquista. Hacía tiempo que él le decía que quería ya formalizar su relación. Ser su pareja y padre de Rini.

Tal vez si su hija lo hubiera aceptado, ella sin dudar le hubiera dicho que si. Pero desgraciadamente su hija lo toleraba poco, no le caía bien. Además los besos de él no le provocaban nada, así que tendría que decirle que no a sus sentimientos. Sabía que tal vez no experimentaría lo que una vez vivió con Darién, pero tampoco quería un matrimonio frio y sin pasión.

Se oyó que alguien tocaba e inmediatamente se asomo Michiru.

_ Hola Serena_ dijo ella pasando seguida de Seiya_ Ahora sí, dime ¿De dónde conoces a Darién Shields?

Serena la miro y vio como Seiya sonreía, era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ellos. Eran sus mejores amigos, pero había evitado comentar esa parte tan dolorosa de su pasado.

_ Es solo alguien que fue en su momento muy importante en mi vida.

_ ¿Tu novio?

Ella solo asintió.

_ ¿Mas que novio?

Nuevamente asintió.

_ ¿Es el padre de Rini?

Nuevamente lo hizo, pero esta vez las lágrimas no las pudo contener. Hacia tanto que no lloraba, y desde que lo volvió a ver había sentido que se ahogaba por no haberlo hecho.

Poco a poco les relato todo, su relación con el, las cosas que vivió con su familia, las mentiras de su prima y su tío. Y al final, la forma en que la había destrozado.

_ ¡Maldito infeliz!_ Seiya se levanto, caminando de un lado a otro_ Deja que lo vea Serena, le partiré la cara.

_ No Seiya, el ya es pasado._ Dijo viendo como nuevamente sus amigos la apoyaban una vez más_ Creo que al final gane yo.

_ ¿Ganaste tu?_ Michiru la miro incrédula.

_ Si, haber tenido algo con él, hubiera sido vivir en mismo infierno que vivió mi mama. Siempre esperando cuando seria el día que él me echara en cara, alguna mirada, una sonrisa o algo con algún desconocido o un amigo._ pensó en todo lo que su madre vivió_ Eso no hubiera sido justo para mi niña, fue muy poco su amor, que a la primera prueba se le olvidaron todos sus juramentos.

_Si, Serena tiene razón._ Seiya se sentó_ Mira Serena, aunque viéndolo del lado de él, pues si las fotos fueron tan bien manipuladas era lógico que reaccionara así.

_Tal vez, pero no creyó en mi._ ahora ella se levanto_ Le dije que no era yo, por Dios. Me conocía, sabía todo por lo que había pasado de niña y ni así me dio el beneficio de la duda.

_Tienes razón_ dijo Michiru viendo enojada a Seiya quien solo encogió los hombros_ Seiya habla por que es hombre, y sabemos que entre ellos se cuidan las espaldas.

_Ey, vamos Michi, tan poco lo veas de era manera, es solo que ha de ser difícil ver pruebas que todo te incrimina_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Pero aun así, tienes razón Serena, debió darte la oportunidad de probar que no era cierto, hasta el peor de los criminales tiene el beneficio de la duda.

Michiru y Serena asintieron, Darién fue su juez y verdugo.

_Señora Serena_entro su secretaria_ Un hombre, llamado Darién Shields la busca.

Los tres se miraron.

_Dile que entre _ contesto Serena.

_ Muy bien.

_Mira Serena tu tomate esas vacaciones, y olvida todo._ le dijo dándole un beso despidiéndose.

Darién entro justo cuando Seiya también se despedía de ella, al ver esto le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en esa sonrisa altanera que le dirigió, cuando salía de la oficina.

_ ¿Muy amigo tuyo?_ pregunto cínicamente en cuanto salieron.

_ Si, así es. Tanto el cómo su prima son mis mejores amigos.

_Mmm_ solo dijo el sentándose, observando la amplia oficina_ Y esto, ¿con cuántos ejecutivos tuviste que hacerlo para lograrlo?

Serena solo lo miro, había sufrido mucho por las duras palabras de él. Juro vengarse y verlo a sus pies, pero viéndolo ahora, no valía la pena. Su vida con él habría sido todo un infierno, como el que sufrió su madre.

_ Con ninguno_ vio como ahogaba una sonrisa_ Si, Darién aunque te cueste creerlo, no todos mis días giraban en torno a ti.

_ Si lo sé, giraba alrededor de tus demás amantes.

_No, me dedique a tratar de ser la persona adecuada para ti. _ Vio que levantaba una ceja burlón_ Si, así es. Estudie y me prepare para tratar de estar a la altura del gran Darién Shields. No quería que te avergonzaras de mí.

_ Nunca me avergoncé de ti_ dijo en un gruñido.

_Tal vez no en su momento, pero más adelante en alguna cena de negocios o algún evento tal vez_ ella hizo una pausa_ Pero como sea lograste remplazarme rápidamente ¿no es así?_ pregunto mordaz.

_De eso no quiero hablar._ dijo cerrando los puños.

_ Como quieras, no me interesa. Por cierto _ lo miro sinceramente_ Siento mucho la muerte de Mina y del hijo que esperaban_ dijo enfocando su vista en la pantalla de su computadora no quería que viera el dolor al pensar que al menos ese hijo no nacido fue amado desde que fue concebido_ Supe lo que paso y pensaba hablar para dar el pésame, pero pensé que no importaba ni mi presencia ni mis condolencias.

_Gracias._ Serena levanto la vista al oírlo decirlo con un poco de dolor ¿La habría amado?_ Bueno _ aclaro su garganta_ Aparte de venir a aclarar lo de las acciones y tu herencia, necesitó que vengas conmigo.

_ ¿Estas loco?_ lo miro incrédula _ Ya te dije que no necesito nada de la herencia, manéjala tu. Firmare los papeles necesarios para arreglar todo.

_ No es tan fácil Serena_ dijo mirándola detenidamente_ Malachite querrá verte en persona, además el abuelo ya sabe de ti, de que sigues viva y desea verte.

Serena se quedo pensativa, el abuelo Artemis era un grato recuerdo al igual que Rei. ¿Seria tan malo ir? Además muy pronto tomaría unas vacaciones, su hija necesitaba ver sus raíces. Ver donde su madre y padre habían crecido. Aunque este último renegara de ella y pensara que su hija era de otro hombre. Su hija merecía conocer su herencia.

_Mira, deja que mi hija salga de la escuela_ vio como se tensaba_ ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué la dejaría aquí?

_ Pensé que tendrías vergüenza_ dijo el mirándola furioso _ Mi abuelo no sabe de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales habías abordado ese avión.

_ Pensé que harías que todo mundo se diera cuenta de la mujer que soy, según tu_ dijo con ironía.

_ Me basta con saberlo yo. _ se levanto acercándose a ella un poco_ ¿Entonces iras?

_Si, solo serán unos días más. _ volvió su vista a la pantalla y no vio cuando se había acercado más_ Ahora si me disculpas.

_Si te disculpo_ y de pronto se apodero de los labios de ella.

Serena de inmediato se tenso, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba así. Pero era tanto el odio hacia el que lo mordió en los labios.

_ ¡Maldita!_ dijo tocándose el labio que le sangraba

_ ¡No, maldito tu! ¿Cómo te atreves? Que pensabas ¿Qué te aceptaría esto como si nada hubiera pasado? Lo siento Darién, conmigo te equivocas.

_ ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo estas acostumbrada a tener hombres en tu cama podrías considerar uno más ¿No? _ dijo con una sonrisa tan cínica como su actitud.

_ ¡Vete al diablo Darién!_ vocifero_ He pasado por mucho para que unos cuantos besos me hagan caer ante ti, con tus palabras y acciones mataste lo que alguna vez sentí por ti. Así que búscate otra.

_ Sera cuestión de tiempo Serena_ dijo mirándola como si la estuviera desnudando_ Ya caerás.

Darién salió riendo, mientras Serena se limpiaba el beso que le había dado. ¿Había sido un error aceptar? ¿Podría hacerle más daño del que le hizo en esa ocasión? No, no podría. Ese día se podría decir que la antigua Serena si murió en ese avión.

Iría a Grecia, pero no se dejaría de nadie y mucho menos de Darién; vengarse de él lo había olvidado cuando vio la mirada dulce de su hija cuando nació. Ella lo tenía todo y el nada.

* * *

><p>Listo uno mas<p>

Ok aclarando, Darien golpeo a Serena en un momento de dolor y dejando la marca que ella lleva pero lo hizo dolido y mas cuando ella le dijo que era su hijo el que esperaba. Creo que eso le dolio mas al hacer mas presente la supuesta traicion. La marca que ella tiene se supone que no es grotesca ni nada es solo una ligera marca que con el tiempo se atenuo.

Solo que ella la conserva para recordar, al menos mi intencion es que no caiga con los primeros besos.

Bueno hoy subi dos y creo que aclarando algunas dudas.

Feliz dia y nos vemos.

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 6<strong>

Se apoyo en el cabezal de la cama, recorrió con la vista las curvas de la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado. Detuvo los ojos en las turgentes nalgas y luego prosiguió. Era hermosa, pero ni ella ni nadie podrían compararse con Serena.

Ella se movió un poco y Darién recordó que no tenía demasiado tiempo, el día de hoy por fin saldría hacia su hogar junto con Serena. Había sido un buen revolcón con la mujer que lo había abordado en el teatro cuando anduvo paseando mientras la hija de Serena salía de vacaciones, no se iría sin ellas. Se lo había prometido a su abuelo.

Se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir entre la oscuridad, cogió su chaqueta del suelo y se acerco a la cama agachándose para dejar un suave beso justo en la curva de las nalgas. Recorrió la espalda de la mujer a besos y oyó como un murmullo de placer se escapaba por entre las almohadas. Ella giro la cabeza y se apoyo en los codos para mirarlo.

_ ¿Ya te vas?_ pregunto aun dormida.

Él le retiro un mechón del pelo.

_Me tengo que ir. Mi vuelo sale temprano.

_Falta mucho _ susurro ella, besándole la palma de la mano sensualmente.

_ No tengo que irme.

_ ¿Acaso no deseas permanecer más conmigo?

_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Creías que después de acostarme contigo me quedaría tan embobado que no vería lo obvio? No finjas que estas indignada, eres linda y buena en la cama. Pero hasta ahí acaba.

La mujer se puso de rodillas, provocando que la sabana dejara al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Para que el fuera consciente de lo que estaba rechazando.

_ ¿Eso crees?

Darién la observo durante unos segundos y dijo lo que ella quería escuchar.

_No, tal vez no.

_ ¿No me olvidaras?_dijo con voz sensual.

_Jamás, siempre recordare esta noche.

Ella volvió a tumbarse, satisfecha. Pero tan pronto Darién llego fuera del hotel, la olvido para siempre.

Serena tenía todo listo para el viaje, Michiru la acompañaba junto con Luna. Rini no quería que Luna se quedara sola en la casa, además ella le había ayudado con ella desde que nació. Luna fue un ángel más que le ayudo en el tiempo que más lo necesito.

Darién aun no llegaba y Serena miro el avión privado donde viajarían.

_Mira, mami. Es muy lindo_ Rini se sentó en uno de los asientos.

_Si amor_sonrio al verla tan contenta, su felicidad era la de ella.

_Serena ¿regresaras a trabajar?_ Michiru la miro seria.

_Claro que si, solo arreglare este asunto._ dijo mirando a Luna y Rini que miraban a través de la ventanilla_ Además, quiero que mi hija conozca donde nací. Una vez resuelto todo este asunto de la herencia y regresare.

Michiru iba a preguntar algo más cuando vio que Darién entraba al avión.

_Lo lamento, tuve un inconveniente._se sentó mientras una atenta azafata le daba un café_ Gracias.

_De nada, señor_ la joven se fue contoneando las caderas bajo la atenta mirada de él.

Serena y Michiru se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Ellas habían asistido al teatro y vieron a Darién cuando salía con una mujer. Así que sabían el por qué de su tardanza.

_ Bueno, Michiru me alegro que también vengas_ Darién volvió la vista a ellas.

_Si_ Michiru sonrió_ Solo espero que Haruka no se moleste, no quedamos muy bien la última vez que nos vimos.

_ Créeme se alegrara, últimamente se carga un genio.

_Dime Darién ¿Cómo está Rei?_ Serena pregunto por su gran amiga de la infancia.

_ Muy bien, se caso.  
>_ ¿Está casada?<p>

_Si así es, se caso con Nicolás. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Serena sonrió, claro que lo recordaba. Nicolás era el ejemplo vivo de lo que un hombre es capaz de resistir por amor. Los gritos de Rei, sus golpes cuando se enojaba, las veces que le aventaba las flores en la cara cuando se enojaba con él. Ella siempre pensó que algún día Nicolás se daría por vencido. Pero al parecer se equivoco.

_ Claro que sí, me da gusto por Rei. Nicolás siempre estará ahí para ella. ¿Tiene hijos?

_Si, dos pequeños. _ sonrió al recordarlos_ Mellizos, Diana y Nikko.

_ Son hermosos Serena_ intervino Michiru_ Los vi en dos ocasiones cuando coincidimos._ luego agrego pensativa_ Es extraño.

_ ¿Qué es extraño?_ pregunto Darién.

_ Ustedes conocían a Serena y yo también, y jamás salió su nombre en nuestras conversaciones._ Se volvió en su asiento para mirar a su amiga_ Incluso Haruka nunca te menciono Serena.

_ Su nombre estaba prohibido_ el pelinegro se puso serio _ Supongo que sabes el por qué Michiru. Mencionarla solo traía vergüenza a su familia y humillación a la mía.

_ Si claro _ Serena sonrió al pensar que su tío lo único bueno de eso era que había logrado que su hija se casara con Darién, así que para el eso no era importante.

Darién y Serena iban de frente uno al otro, lo que permitía a Darién comérsela literalmente con la mirada. A la rubia claro que le incomodaba pero no lo demostraría, no le daría armas…Minutos después el avión despego. La niña estaba de lo mas emocionada Serena la observaba y es que su hija era tan inocente, Verla sonreír era lo máximo para ella.

_ ¿La quieres mucho? _pregunto él.

_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que la quiero.

_Supongo que es porque se parece mucho a su padre ¿No es así?

_ Eso Darién, es algo que no te incumbe_ sonrió con un poco de ironía.

_ Claro que me incumbe, recuerda que quisiste achacarme una hija que no era mía._ dijo con amargura_ Pero tu traición quedo al descubierto.

_ Yo no sé nada_ lo miro fijamente_ Tu dijiste que yo te había traicionado.

_ Y lo sostengo, tengo pruebas.

_ Perfecto quédate con tus pruebas y déjame en paz_ lo miro_ Con mi hija no te metas, ella es lo más sagrado y más importante que tengo en mi vida._ la rubia se levanto y se fue al asiento donde estaba su hija con Luna.

¡Maldito!_ se repetía la rubia una y otra vez en su mente ¿Cómo pude amarte tanto?...Como has cambiado_ pensó ella_ No eres ni la sombra de lo que ame. Ni yo soy la sombra de lo que conociste, un día vas a tragarte tus palabras. _ dijo para ella misma.

El pelinegro tomaba un trago de Vodka que le sirvió la azafata, miro a la rubia…Como te odio_ dijo para sí mismo_ ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? Yo te creía muerta_ apretó los puños_ Esa chiquilla es el centro de tu vida, la adoras como quizás lo amas a él._ la amargura en el rostro de él era evidente.

_ Mami ¿vamos a tardar mucho en llegar?

_ Un poco ¿Por qué? _ pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

_Solo preguntaba mami_ dijo la niña_ ¿Y este avión es de ese señor? _ pregunto refiriéndose al pelinegro.

_ Así es.

_ Tú crees mami que ¿Quiera ser mi amigo?

_Bueno no lo sé mi amor_ a Serena se le estrujo el corazón ante esa pregunta, no sabía que decirle a su pequeña_ El es un señor muy ocupado.

_ Señorita ¿desea tomar algo?_ pregunto la azafata.

_No gracias_ respondió con amabilidad.

_ Mami, yo tengo sed.

_ Podría ser tan amable de traerme un refresco.

_ Claro_ sonrió regresando en cuestión de minutos con un refresco para la niña.

La niña media hora después se durmió en brazos de Serena, Darién no había perdido detalle que cada movimiento de la rubia.

_ Serena ven.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_No pretenderás que te grite ¿verdad?

_ Señora Serena, deme a Rini_ intervino Luna_ Yo la cuido.

_ Hay una pequeña habitación al fondo del avión, puede acomodar ahí a la niña_ dijo sin ver a la pequeña.

_Gracias._ Luna se levanto con la niña para llevarla hacia donde le habían dicho.

_ Le dije a mi abuelo que tenias una hija_ dijo cuando las vio entrar a la habitación_ No le dije mas, no quiero que lo envuelvas en mentiras Serena, si no sabes quién es el padre dile que murió.

_No murió_ Serena lo miro sonriendo, algo que hirió al pelinegro de pensar que tal vez todavía entablaba una amistad con él, tal vez algo más.

_Como sea, si tienes trato con el dile a mi abuelo que son buenos amigos. Lo que sea._ dijo molesto.

_No te preocupes Darién, tu abuelo jamás ha sido una persona que se meta en la vida de los demás_ sonrió al recordarlo_ El solo observa.

Darién se quedo pensativo, tenía razón. Su abuelo nunca intervenía si no era necesario, no juzgaba ni criticaba a la gente. El decía que prefería observar y ver las cosas y no dejarse llevar por la primera impresión.

Michiru observo la fría e insultante actitud de Darién hacia Serena. Pero más que nada le dolía ver que Rini estaba en el medio de esa batalla. Su propio padre rechazándola y odiándola por algo que era inocente, todo por una mentira. Suspiro, esperaba que eso no trajera consecuencias dolorosas para ellos dos al final.

El vuelo llego sin contratiempos, Serena veía como lentamente llegaban a la Kastoría una ciudad de Grecia perteneciente a la periferia de Macedonia Occidental. El abuelo Artemis había decidido vivir ahí en un valle rodeado de montanas de piedra caliza. Era un lugar hermoso.

En cuanto bajaron del coche vio a su amiga Rei, la cual corrió a abrazarla.

_ ¡Serena!_ dijo entre lagrimas_ No sabes cuánto te extrañe, he llorado mucho por pensar que no estuve ahí contigo cuando lo necesitaste.

_No digas eso Rei_ dijo mientras se separaban un poco_ Las cosas pasaron por algo _ la miro entre lagrimas_ ¡Te vez bellísima!

_ Tu también._ rio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

_Así que ¿te casaste?_ vio como se sonrojaba.

_Si.

Serena sonrió al recordar cuantas veces dijo que jamás se casaría con Nicolás.

_ ¿Y qué paso?

_No lo sé, un día desperté y lo vi tan guapo que caí flechada – sonrió al recordar_ Creo que uso algo, solo eso lo explica.

Serena rio al verla tratar de no dar el brazo a torcer de que siempre lo amo, y su manera de demostrarlo era tratándolo con indiferencia.

_ Mami_ Rini salió tímidamente del auto.

_ ¿Es tu hija?_ vio a su amiga asentir_ Es muy linda_ se acerco a ella _Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Rei. Tu mami y yo fuimos grandes amigas.

_ Y lo seguimos siendo_ aclaro la rubia viendo que Rei asintió entusiasmada al ver que ese cariño que sentían una por la otra aun seguía ahí, su amor de hermanas.

_Hola, yo soy Rini._ dijo tendiéndole la mano.

_Mucho gusto Rini, sabes tengo dos pequeños que le alegraran verte.

_Hola Rei_ saludo una amiga en común de ellas cuando salió de la limusina.

_Hola Michiru_ Rei la abrazo_ Que gusto que vinieras, alguien también se alegrara.

_ Lo dudo_ sonrió ella _ Haruka seguramente saldrá corriendo de aquí en cuanto me vea.

Michiru recordó el día que discutió con Haruka cuando terminaron su relación, el había decidido terminarla porque pensó que ninguno de los dos seria fiel con la distancia que los separaba, pero le dijo que si en el momento que se encontraran él no tenía ninguna mujer a su lado, podrían retomar su relación.

Eso la enfureció y le dijo varias cosas a Haruka, el se molesto bastante y salió del apartamento que habían compartido en Londres cuando ella vivió ahí un tiempo cuando promociono el lanzamiento de un perfume. Ella creía en la confianza entre pareja, no importaba la distancia ni nada de eso, si él le hubiera propuesto algo más formal, hubiera dejado su empleo sin dudarlo. Pero el solo le ofrecía una aventura sin compromiso, que se retomaría una y otra vez cuando coincidieran en algún lado, claro si él no estaba con nadie en ese momento. Según él, era un hombre fiel.

Fiel, un cuerno. Solo era un fresco que supo hacerle creer que tendrían algo formal, por la forma en que la había tratado. Pero seguramente eso lo hacía con todas el infeliz.

_Bueno, como sea_ encogió los hombros_ Bienvenidas. Serena el abuelo te espera, tiene muchas ganas de verte y también a tu hija.

_Yo también deseo verlo_ sonrió tomando a Rini de la mano_ En verdad los extrañe mucho Rei.

_Y nosotros a ti_ sonrió alegre tomando del brazo a Serena.

Darién vio como entraban, su hermana ni se había dignado a verlo. Desde la supuesta muerte de Serena, ella casi no lo trataba. Lo culpaba de la muerte de ella y de haber creído en una mentira. Pero todo la acusaba.

No podía dudar, hace mucho tiempo vio lo que podía hacer una mujer así con ese poder. Vio como su padre sufrió por su esposa. Su propia madre lo había controlado haciendo de el un títere, burlándose por qué no era lo suficientemente hombre para hacerla sentir mujer. Su madre le destrozo la vida a su padre, ni incluso cuando murió en un choque con uno de sus amantes pudieron librarse de ella.

Su padre solo vivió para ella, haciendo de lado a sus propios hijos. Gracias a que el abuelo Artemis intervino, Rei no sufrió mucho por ello, era muy pequeña para recordar. Pero el sí, y jamás le daría ese tipo de poder a ninguna mujer. Ya una vez cayó y justo a tiempo se entero de la verdad, antes de estar atado a una mujer que lo pudiera controlar así.

Los del servicio empezaron a bajar las cosas de la limusina sacando a Darién de sus pensamientos. Camino hacia la entrada, lo único bueno de que Serena hubiera vuelto. Es que el abuelo estaba mejor, quería a Serena como si fuera un miembro de la familia.

.

_ Mi niña_ le dio varios besos entre las lágrimas y acariciando su rostro tiernamente_ Es un milagro que estés aquí, y trayendo a casa un regalo de vida._ miro hacia donde estaba Rini.

Serena sonrió ante el gran amor de ese hombre miraba entre lagrimas al abuelo, le dijo que había viajado debido al estrés que tenia por los constantes peleas con su tío y debido a su embarazo no quería seguir así. Por lo mismo prefirió vivir lejos y tranquila sin saber lo que había pasado cuando ella partió.

Artemis no insistió más en el tema y prefirió disfrutar de verla ahí con ellos.

_Si abuelo _ contuvo las lagrimas_ Créeme, que nunca supe que pensaban que había muerto. Si lo hubiera sabido me habría comunicado, jamás les causaría un dolor así.

_ Si lo sé_ la miro tiernamente y sus ojos nuevamente miraron a la niña que se escondía detrás de una linda mujer _ Hola pequeña, ven acércate _ sonrió al verla sonrojarse, era igual que la madre _ No muerdo pequeña.

Le dijo al ver que Rini se escondía más detrás de Luna.

_Vamos hija_ la animo Serena.

_Hola, ¿Eres mi abuelito? _ pregunto sonriendo, haciendo que el contuviera el aliento.

_Si mi niña, soy tu abuelito._ la abrazo fuertemente.

_ Solo es una forma de decirlo para que te puedas dirigir a el_ Darién entro molesto al escucharle decir que esa su abuelo.

_Darién, cállate muchacho _ su abuelo Artemis lo miro de una forma que no pudo decir más, además las demás mujeres que estaban ahí lo miraban furiosas.

-Bueno_ dijo aclarándose la garganta_ ya sus cosas están en las habitaciones que se quedaran, así que nos veremos en la cena.

Diciendo esto se retiro.

Serena lo vio salir, ya había mostrado que la presencia de Rini lo molestaba. Si supiera que es su hija, pero no sabía si decirle o no. Tenía miedo de que la lastimara por sus dudas o que intentara quitársela.

Y decirle a Rini que su padre era él, haría que se ilusionara. La niña había quedado prendada de él desde el día que lo vio y los demás días que coincidían con él, ella trataba de llamar su atención, pero este solo la ignoraba. No sabía qué hacer ya con esta situación.

Le dolía ver que su propio padre la rechazara. Tal vez a ella la odiara, pero no podía dejar que siguiera tratando así a su hija por las mentiras que él prefirió creer. Volvió su vista hacia la escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella, Artemis se veía muy feliz de ver a Rini. Acariciaba su rostro con adoración como tratando de grabar en sus manos cada rasgo y gesto de su pequeña.

Estaban cenando cuando entro de precipitadamente su tío Malachite.

_Así que era cierto_ la miro incrédulo_ Estas viva, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar?

_Malachite, te aconsejo que midas tus palabras, hay niños en la mesa y no quiero que escuchen alguna tontería tuya._ intervino Artemis al verlo que casi se lanzaba sobre ella.

_Lo siento_ dijo tranquilizándose_ Es solo que después de lo que hizo, me sorprende de que este aquí como si nada.

_Malachite, te recomiendo que guardes silencio_ Darién lo miro furioso, su abuelo no sabía nada del por qué la partida de Serena.

Malachite solo asintió y se sentó en la mesa, rechazando la cena que le ofrecieron. Su sobrina estaba viva, pensó que se había librado de ella cuando Darién la mando a América. Había hecho que su hija se casara con Darién para poder tener acceso a la fortuna de él. Pero Mina libre de él, perdió el control.

No debía dejar que Darién pasara mucho tiempo con ella, el muy tonto podría retomar su relación y descubrir que todo lo que el creyó de Serena, era una mentira. Sonrió al pensar en quien podría distraerlo y así no dejar ninguna posibilidad de una reconciliación.

_ Si me disculpan_ se levanto con una sonrisa._ Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Una vez saliendo, hablo desde su celular.

_Hola, querida. Necesito que vengas a la villa de Artemis _ silencio_ Si, ella está aquí, y Darién necesita de tu compañía, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? _ Rio al escuchar las cosas que le decía la otra persona en la línea.

Colgó y sonrió más al pensar que una vez mas podría deshacerse de su sobrina, y esta vez para siempre. Ella era un obstáculo para poder vender las acciones, no quería vendérselas a Darién. Quería que su imperio se viera dividido y al final destruido. Vería caer al imperio Shields.

* * *

><p>Bueno otro mas, gracias por los comentarios y visitas.<p>

Cuando me dejan saber dudas me pongo a revisar y me doy cuenta que no puse ciertas cosas para explicar ciertos detalles asi que gracias. Asi que ahi puse que Serena le explica el por que de su viaje, no quiere causarle dolor y pena por lo que paso en el pasado por que esta algo delicado.

Eso no lo habia puesto, asi que gracias.

Feliz inicio de semana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 7<strong>

Al día siguiente las chicas disfrutaban de la piscina junto a los niños. Darién había ido a sus oficinas para arreglar el asunto de la herencia de Serena, había partido en la noche junto a Malachite. No había sido necesario que fuera ella, hasta el lunes iría y se presentaría ante el consejo.

Todos disfrutaban del sol y el agua, incluso el abuelo Artemis había salido a disfrutar del sol. Pero se encontraba dormido en la hamaca que se encontraba cerca de la piscina cuando Darién llego. Los hijos de Rei de inmediato lo fueron a buscar, recibiendo Nikko un apretón de manos por que era algo entre hombres, mientras que la pequeña Diana la había abrazado y lanzado al aire.

Pero cuando la pequeña Rini fue hacia él, tendiéndole los brazos. Este solo la miro duramente y solo le dio la espalda, mientras la pequeña había quedado con sus bracitos extendidos.

Serena y Michiru al ver esto se enfurecieron, la rubia salió de la piscina y la tomo ella entre sus brazos. Se volvió a verlo y lo miro llena de odio. Tal vez el pensara que ella había traicionado el amor que hubo entre ellos, pero su hija no tenia por que pagar por algo que no hizo.

Se sentó en una silla y la beso, mientras le decía que probablemente el estaba muy cansado. Lo cual la pequeña acepto, pero sin ocultar que en sus ojos brillaban unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_ Lo siento Serena_ se disculpo Rei_ El no es así, no lo entiendo.

_ No te preocupes Rei_ dijo mirando al hombre que había rechazado a su propia hija y que ahora solo las miraba._ Tal parece que el odio que siente hacia mí, lo ha extendido hasta mi hija.

_ No digas eso Serena._ Rei trato de arreglar algo que no podía_ No creo que sea tan infantil para pensar así, la niña es una inocente.

_ Si es una inocente en todo esto._ Michiru miro molesta a Darién quien solo levanto una ceja al ver la mirada de esta

_ Es Darién el padre, verdad._ Era más una afirmación que una pregunta la que hizo Rei.

Serena solo asintió, no quería hablar sobre ese asunto el cual sabía que Rei no estaría por completo al tanto de este.

_ No lo entiendo Serena, el abuelo está ilusionado de que todo se arregle entre ustedes.

_ El abuelo no debe de pensar en eso, sino en recuperarse._ Miro a Artemis que dormía plácidamente en la hamaca.

_ Claro que lo piensa, cuando supo que Darién y tu estaban saliendo pensó que después de un tiempo de noviazgo habría boda._ Rei miro hacia donde ella miraba, sonriendo al verlo ahí después de haber pasado un tiempo contándole historias a los niños se había quedado dormido en medio de una de sus tantas historias_ Si le dijeras que Rini es su bisnieta se alegrara, sabes que él quería que fueras parte de la familia.

Serena pensó en todo ese tiempo que mantuvieron Darién y ella una amistad antes de comenzar una relación más seria y formal. Artemis se mostraba contento ante esa amistad y sabia que este albergaba la idea de un día ella sería un Shields.

Algo que nunca sucedió, ni pasaría.

Artemis merecía conocer la verdad, pero si Darién le dijera los motivos por la cual la desprecio. ¿No la vería con esos mismos ojos él? No soportaría ver la mirada de desilusión en ese hombre que quería tanto y respetaba.

Serena miro a su hija que jugaba nuevamente con Nikko y Diana. Tendría que hablar con él insistir en que la escuchara y después hablar con el abuelo. Pero si él seguía en esa actitud y no quería escuchar la verdad dejaría todo atrás aunque le doliera separarse nuevamente de la gente que quería tanto. Prefería mantener a su hija tranquila y sin ser rechazada constantemente por el hombre que debería de dar la vida por ella.

Miro hacia Darién que fijaba su vista en la niña, no sabía que pensar ¿Qué cosas pasaban por su mente? ¿Acaso odio hacia la pequeña o anhelo por el hijo que perdió con Mina?

Cuando supo de la boda de ellos dos sintió que se moría por dentro, solo la vida que latía en su interior la saco adelante, desde ese día nunca mas pensó en ellos. Hasta que un día vio a Darién en una portada de una revista del corazón con una chica colgada del brazo de él.

Al leer el titular "La nueva conquista de Darién Shields" le llamo la atención y la compro, poco a poco se entero de lo que había sucedido en esos tres años en que ella había dejado atrás todo sobre su pasado. La muerte de Mina a causa de complicaciones en su embarazo, como la familia Shields estaba de luto por la perdida y luego las constantes conquistas de Darién. Pensó en hablar y darles el pésame, pero ya era tarde para eso y decidió seguir con su vida sin ellos hasta ahora.

Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse dentro de la casa.

_ Perdona Rei_ la miro mientras se levantaba_ Necesito hablar con tu hermano.

_ No te preocupes y suerte_ luego agrego sonriendo_ mi hermanito es un cabeza dura.

La rubia sonrió ante el apoyo de su amiga. Mientras Michiru le dirigió una mirada dándole ánimos.

Iría de una vez para arreglar esto y de inmediato se alejo dejando a Rini jugando con los dos pequeños de Rei bajo la atenta mirada de Luna. Sin notar la mirada de alguien que la seguía atentamente.

_Darién ¿podemos hablar? _ Lo alcanzo justo en las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones.

_Bien, vayamos al despacho.

Ella lo siguió, una vez adentro vio que se servía una copa de licor.

_ Ahora si ¿tu dirás?_ se sentó en una de los sillones que estaba ahí mientras la miraba.

Serena solo se había puesto un pareo a la cadera al momento que salió tras de él. Dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos cubiertos por el traje de baño, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera una punzada en la entrepierna.

_Mira Darién, tal vez lo que paso entre tú y yo no importo, el odio que sientes por mi no quiero que lo desquites con mi hija.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ dijo con voz ronca por la excitación de tenerla tan cerca, tomo un trago de su bebida para no dejar ver su debilidad ante ella.

_Darién no te hagas el tonto, he visto como tratas a mi hija, y no lo voy a tolerar.

_ ¿Y dime que harás?_ dijo en tono burlón.

_ ¡Maldita sea Darién! _ estallo su falta de sentimiento ante el sufrimiento de su hija por los rechazos de el_ ¡Es tu hija!

_ ¡Cállate zorra!_ se levanto furioso dejando la copa de golpe en la mesita de al lado_ Esa no es mi hija, tu bastarda es basura para mi, te deje claro que no la quería cerca.

_ Vuélvela a llamar así y te arrepentirás Darién.

_ La llamo por lo que es_ dijo acercándose a ella_ Está registrada como padre desconocido.

_No quise ponerle tu nombre_ lo miro con rabia y frustración.

_Pues hiciste bien, te demandaría por usarlo_ la miro dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia sus senos _ Pero podría asegurarme que tuvieras uno mío.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ lo miro atenta

_ He visto que mi abuelo está contento con tu llegada, podríamos alargar tu estancia aquí.

_Te dije claramente que solo arreglaría esto y regresaría a mi hogar.

_ Este es tu hogar.

_ No lo es, me echaste de él.

_ Y ahora quiero que vuelvas, créeme no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero por la salud de mi abuelo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa_ dijo mirándole de arriba hacia abajo._ Incluso casarme contigo.

_ ¿Estas loco?

_ ¿Por qué no? Eso era lo que querías no, asegurar tu posición y futuro. Además de que le daré a tu bastarda un apellido.

_Aunque fueras el único hombre jamás lo haría. _ dijo poniéndose tensa ante la forma en que seguía llamando a su hija_ No me interesas Darién, lo que sentí una vez por ti murió hace mucho. Quise dejarte una puerta abierta por mi hija, nuestra hija. Tratar de llevarnos bien por ella. Pero sigues necio en una actitud que tarde o temprano te dará en la cara. Y te veré caer.

_ No me interesa que nos llevemos bien, me interesa la salud del abuelo.

_ El jamás permitirá algo así. _ sabía que Artemis nunca permitiría un matrimonio forzado solo por el beneficio de el_ Sabes que el si es un hombre de honor.

_ El fue testigo de nuestro supuesto gran amor_ se acerco mas a ella_ Tal vez podríamos convencerlo que de nuevo lo estamos intentado.

Y sin decir más la tomo del rostro, agarrándola firmemente mientras devoraba su boca.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta sensación, ese sabor. Había soñado con ella, incluso despierto, ahora la tenia allí. Firme y suave a la vez, su aroma y calor lo enloquecían. Bajo una mano a la cintura de ella acercándola más haciéndole ver el deseo que sentía por ella.

Serena sintió que regresaba al pasado, un pasado donde era feliz. Donde era amada y sentía que nada saldría mal. Pero de pronto recordó todo el dolor, la humillación, las carencias que tuvo que vivir con su hija por que el hombre que había jurado amarla y protegerla, el cual la había lanzado hacia la nada.

Agarrando fuerzas lo separo de ella cuando este empezó a subir una mano hacia uno de sus senos, levanto la rodilla dándole un golpe en la ingle.

_ ¡Maldita sea! _ Siseo él mientras se agachaba ligeramente

_ No Darién, maldito tu. _ se limpio su beso_ No dejare que me trates como a una de tus mujerzuelas.

_Al menos ellas son sinceras respecto a lo que son, en cambio tú.

_Vete al infierno Darién_ dijo saliendo.

No permitiría que la humillara mas, arreglaría todo lo necesario. Incluso cederla las acciones, no necesitaba nada de él.

Darién se sentó y pensó en lo que le había dicho. Matrimonio, sonrió para sí mismo. Ya se había casado una vez. Y su matrimonio fue el infierno.

**FLASH BACK**

**La boda había sido el suceso del año, el había decidido darle gusto a su abuelo. Aunque este no estaba muy convencido con ese matrimonio. Mina estaba hermosa, y había hecho todo lo posible por qué olvidara a Serena.**

**Una vez en el yate daban inicio a su luna de miel, en la noche había hecho lo posible por poder hacer el amor con ella. Pero una vez que tuvieron intimidad se dio cuenta que Mina no era la virgen e inocente que decía ser.**

**_ Lo siento Darién, yo…**  
><strong>_ Me mentiste Mina, dijiste que no habías estado con nadie._ se levanto furioso, poniéndose una bata de baño.<strong>

**En cuanto sintió la falta de la inocencia de ella, salió de inmediato. Ni siquiera podía acabar después de haber sido engañado una vez más.**

**_Si, lo era Darién._ lo miro mientras se cubría con las sabanas_ Es solo, que cuando te veía con ella, sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo. Conocí a un chico por el cual empecé a sentir algo. Pensé que tal vez con el tiempo lo amaría, pero no fue así.**

**_ ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?_ se paseaba de un lado a otro.**

**_Lo siento, Darién…estaba tan contenta con lo del matrimonio, de pensar que al fin habías correspondido a mis sentimientos. _ agacho la mirada mientras lloraba._ Te amo Darién.**

**El solo suspiro, no podía culparla. Ella siempre le había hablado de sus sentimientos y la hizo a un lado por Serena. En parte la entendía, quería buscar con alguien la felicidad que él le negaba.**

**_ Perdón Mina, mira será mejor que esta noche duérmanos en diferentes camarotes. Mañana ya con la cabeza despejada hablaremos.**

**Ella solo asintió, y siguió llorando.**

**Darién salió a cubierta y pensó que había comenzado mal su matrimonio, la entendía pero aun así no debió mentirle.**

**Los días siguientes él hizo lo posible por tratar de que su luna de miel funcionara, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ese matrimonio funcionara.**

**Durante los siguientes meses de su matrimonio él y Mina se la pasaban discutiendo, porque este no había comprado casa para ellos dos, eran muchas las peleas por cosas sin sentido. Al final terminaba haciéndolo sentir culpable al echarle en cara que él seguía pensando en ella, en Serena.**

**Hasta que un día cuando llego al apartamento donde vivían.**

**_ Darién _se acerco a él_ Estoy embarazada.**

**_Mina, ¿estás segura?**

**_ Si esta mañana fui al médico, estoy de tres meses, Quise esperar para asegurarme ¿Estas contento?**

**_Claro que sí, me haces muy feliz Mina.**

**La abrazo y se puso a pensar que Serena también estaba embarazada, solo que ese bebe no era suyo. Pero ahora trataría de ser feliz con Mina y darle esa alegría a su abuelo de por fin ver a la siguiente generación antes de morir.**

**Días después notaba rara a Mina, salía todos los días. Mas a parte se negaba a que la acompañara a las consultas del cuidado prenatal, diciendo que le daba pena que la viera. Una vez su hermana le dijo que la había visto saliendo de un bar. No le creyó, sabía que Rei la odiaba y no toleraba su matrimonio con ella.**

**Pero debió escuchar y un día que llego temprano al apartamento el silencio era total. Se dirigió hacia la recamara para poder descansar y al irse acercando escucho sonidos muy raros. Lentamente abrió la puerta que estaba entre abierta y vio algo que lo dejo en shock.**

**Al entrar encontró a Mina con un tipo, el cual la embestía como poseído y ella gemía como loca ¿Dónde quedo la tierna y tímida mujer que él conocía? No se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y escucho que mientras la penetraba hablaban de él.**

**_ ¿Estás segura de que tu marido nunca se dará cuenta?_ le pregunto su amante**

**_No, claro que no, ahhh no pares amor._ dijo aferrándose más a él.**

**_ ¿Y se trago que el hijo que esperas es de el?_ la embistió con más fuerza.**

**_ Si, _gemia más en cada embestida_ El muy tonto ni se ha puesto a pensar que las cuentas no coinciden_ siguió ella gimiendo y hablando _ Esta tan deseoso de hacer feliz a su abuelo. Que el muy estúpido se trago todo el cuento de la novia tímida y enamorada.**

**Los dos rieron mientras continuaban, al parecer se excitaban más cuando planeaban sus cosas.**

**_ Bueno, al parecer este tonto se ha dado cuenta de todo._ Darién dijo tranquilamente.**

**_ ¡Darién! Amor yo…_ Mina de inmediato aventó al tipo que estaba encima de ella.**

**_ Ponte los pantalones amigo, y sal de mi casa_ dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba las cosas de Mina. Mientras el sujeto se tropezaba al tratar de ponerse los pantalones.**

**_ Amor ¿Qué haces?_ dijo mientras se envolvía en una sabana y miraba a su amante salir _ No es lo que parece amor.**

**_ Mina, no soy tan tonto. _ dijo riendo al oírle decir eso._ Mira que ni siquiera vales tanto la pena como para partirle la cara a ese idiota.**

**_Es que tú no me haces caso_ dijo ignorando lo que le había dicho_ siempre piensas en ella. Siempre la amaras.**

**_ ¿Y eso te da derecho de meter a tus amantes a mi casa? ¿Te da derecho a engañarme para meterme el hijo de otro? ¡Por Dios! Tú y Serena son iguales, unas par de zorras.**

**Mina lo miro con furia, el muy maldito se atrevía a compararla con ella.**

**_ Si, somos iguales. Nos reíamos de ti, incluso me decía que eras patético en la cama. Eres tan idiota y mira que fácil caíste._ dijo riendo mientras tomada su ropa y se vestía_ Si no hubieras llegado temprano jamás te hubieras enterado, te habría hecho creer que el parto fue prematuro, hubieras dado tu nombre a un hijo que no sería tuyo.**

**Darién cerró los puños, conteniéndose de golpearla.**

**_Me das asco Mina.**

**_ Y tú a mí, eres patético Darién_ lo miro _ Mira que si no fuera porque me alegra verte así, te daría el golpe de gracia.**

**_ Sal de mi casa, mis abogados arreglaran el divorcio._ le aventó sus cosas no quería verla más, le daba asco de solo mirarla _ Y ni se te ocurra pedir dinero por este. Porque te hundo a ti y a tu padre.**

**Mina palideció, su padre la mataría al darse cuenta que había echado todo a perder.**

**Salió y vio al hombre con el que estaba, estaba por subir a su auto y lo alcanzo. Tenía un dinero ahorrado, podría mantenerse con eso. Después de divorciarse de Darién buscaría otro marido rico, pero lo primero seria deshacerse de ese bebe, solo sería un estorbo.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desafortunadamente sus planes se habían truncado, Mina había acudido a un lugar insalubre debido a que su embarazo estaba muy avanzado y ningún hospital o medico quiso intervenirla. Ocasionando que todo saliera mal al final falleció desangrada abandonada a las puertas de un hospital. Así que sobre ese sórdido sucedo nadie se entero, ni su propia familia quienes solo supieron que Mina había muerto debido a complicaciones por el embarazo. Solo Haruka le ayudo a pasar ese trago amargo una vez más. Jamás volvería a confiar en ninguna mujer, en ninguna.

¿Entonces por qué le había propuesto matrimonio a la mujer que le había destrozado la vida? Ella era la que había acabado en realidad con él, Mina solo hizo que reafirmara su decisión, de que solo usaría a las mujeres como ellas a él.

Pero sabía que Serena era la única por la cual su abuelo se alegraría de verla con él, la veía como una hija más. Quería que fuera en verdad parte de la familia. Tal vez le daría gusto, después de todo no sería ningún sacrificio, además necesitaba tener hijos, a sus herederos. La convencería de casarse con él, y a su hija la mandaría a un internado. Serena era ambiciosa y se le llegaba al precio lo haría encantada.

Si eso haría, se casaría con ella. Y se aseguraría que tuviera a su hijo aunque tuviera que amarrarla a su cama para asegurarse que fuera su hijo el que llevaría en el vientre.

Estaba por salir, para irse a dar un baño cuando la puerta se abrió.

_Hola amor_ entro una mujer ataviada en un vestido muy pegado y escotado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Vine a verte amor, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

_ Te he dicho que yo te buscare, no me gusta que invadan mi espacio.

_Bueno querido, como sea vine a ver a tu abuelo. Mi padre quiere saber sobre su salud.

_Podrías haber llamado_ la miro molesto.

_Vamos amor, sabes que de una vez aproveche para verte. Te extraño

Haciendo un puchero trato de besarlo, pero el solo volvió el rostro haciendo que el beso lo diera cerca de sus labios.

_ Beryl, ve con Rei y dile que te lleve con el abuelo_ la separo de el al verla que casi se le restregaba_ Yo tengo que ir asearme.

_Como quieras_ ella sonrio y acaricio su mejilla.

Salió moviéndose sensualmente consiente de la mirada del pelinegro.

Beryl era hija de un hombre importante en la isla. Era bella, pero muy insistente, varias veces le dejo ver que si él quería formalizar ella estaría encantada. Algo que jamas pasaria penso este.

Poco después se encontraba en su habitación, dándose un baño para poder luego pasar a saludar a su abuelo. Debía decirle que todo estaba arreglado, Serena firmaría los papeles necesarios para que ella manejara su herencia. Y luego vería la manera de comprarle esas acciones que tenia, no quería que nadie tuviera control en su compañía.

Dentro de la ducha pensó en Serena, la forma en que se veía en el bikini. Se veía tan hermosa y la deseaba, el beso que le dio en el despacho solo hizo que la anhelara más. Estaba tan absorte en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entro.

Unas manos, se empezaron a hacer cargo de lo que él estaba haciendo.

_ Tal parece que alguien necesita una ayuda. _ Beryl le agarraba su erección firmemente mientras subía y bajaba su pequeña mano.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ dijo sorprendido, pero dejando que continuara.

_ Te extraño amor, te deseo_ lentamente bajo hasta que su boca quedo cerca de la masculinidad de él.

_ ¡Beryl!- dijo entre dientes cuando esta lo metió en su boca.

Lentamente empezó a succionar, haciendo que él la tomara del cabello para dirigirla. Beryl sonrió complacida. Una y otra vez lo tomo en su boca, y cuando estuvo a punto de venirse, la retiro. La tomo entre sus brazos, la dejo en la cama en lo que él se ponía protección.

Hizo que se volviera y la penetro, la sujeto del pelo para hacer que su espalda quedara junto a su pecho, le acaricio los senos arrancando gemidos de pasión de ella.

Sintió como el orgasmo la alcanzaba, y cuando vio que había alcanzado la cima la siguió el con un gruñido de placer. Lentamente salió de ella y se dirigió al baño.

Al salir la vio ahí desnuda y acariciándose.

_Darién, has estado increíble. _ Lo miro llena de deseo _ Ha sido tan apasionado, jamás me lo habías hecho así, tan ansioso y desesperado.

_ Beryl, solo estuviste ahí en el preciso momento, si no hubieras sido tu, habría sido cualquiera_ dijo encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido.

Esto hizo que se molestara y luego verlo que se vestía como si nada, el muy maldito solo la había usado. ¿En quien estaría pensado? ¿Tendría razón Malachite de que Darién podría volver con su sobrina? Ella no lo permitiría, Darién era todo un reto para ella. Muchos hombres la deseaban y harían cualquier cosa por ella, menos él. Y eso era algo que no soportaba.

Darién salió de su habitación, dejando a Beryl dentro. Pero al salir vio a Serena subir con su hija. Sonrió al verla.

_ Hola Serena.

_Hola Darién_ ella lo miro ¿porque le sonreía así?

Al acercarse más vio que él había dejado la puerta entre abierta. En su cama se encontraba una pelirroja que al verla sonrió complacida y se acaricio los senos descaradamente. Cuando Rini saco su rostro del cuello de Serena, ella la agarro firmemente. No quería que viera a esa mujer, desnuda y en una pose tan descarada.

_ Nos vemos Darién_ se alejo, pero sin antes decirle_ Revisa bien tu cama, parece que una de las perras se metió en ella.

_ ¿Podemos verla mami? los animalitos del abuelo son muy lindos._dijo inocentemente Rini.

_ No amor, esta clase de animales no son bonitos.

Darién se carcajeo al oírla y ver la cara que puso Beryl. Sería interesante ver qué rumbo tomaban las cosas, así que decidió que Beryl podría permanecer unos días más. Sin más cerro la puertas tras de sí, mientras oía a Beryl gritarle. Si serian muy interesantes esos días.

* * *

><p>Si lo se es un bruto de lo peor, ya incluso alguien quiere dejarlo calvo de los jalones de pelo que le dara jajajaja. Seria un buen castigo ese? Un Darien pelon?<p>

Y contestando a lo que creo opinaran...Darien no le dio una buena patada en el trasero al amante de Mina, por que no le importa ya que no la ama. Asi como se lo dejo saber a ella en ese momento. Ademas creo que duele mas la indiferencia que los golpes...creo yo.

Bueno como pronto saldran ya de la escuela mis hijas y se me juntaran ellas y toooodos los demas peques que cuido pues menos tendre tiempo de subir...bueno si podre pero mi concentracion para seguirla escribiendo creo que no. Asi que me concentrare en estos dias para acabarla asi que tardare un poquito en subir.

Ya esta adelantada, pero me faltaria la parte donde sucedera algo que hara que Darien por fin vea la luz y se arrepienta de todo. Pero necesito pensarle bien para que ustedes esten conformes con su castigo y veamos si merece o no la oportunidad de estar con Serena y Rini.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las visitas...tengo un monton. Creo que la mayoria son mias jajajaja.

Feliz dia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

**Saldran personajes de Twilight de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 8<strong>

Serena entro a su habitación junto a Rini, la metió a bañar para que durmiera una pequeña siesta, antes de ir con el abuelo a comer. ¿Por qué Darién era así? Jamás pensó que él se comportara de esa manera, en el pasado siempre fue un caballero.

**FLASH BACK.**

**Lo conoció cuando regreso al hogar paterno cuando su madre falleció, ella tenía en ese entonces catorce años y el veinte y uno, lo había visto cuando estaba con una chica la cual prácticamente se restregaba contra él.**

**Ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas del área del jardín de su casa donde se daba una fiesta por el cumpleaños de su padre. La chica insistía en casi desnudarse ahí. De pronto el vio sus pies que se asomaban detrás de un arbusto e hizo a un lado a la chica y se acerco, al verla sonrió.**

**_ Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?_ dijo sentándose a su lado.**

**_ Serena_ dijo ella sonrojándose y evitando la furiosa mirada de la acompañante de él.**

**_ Vamos Darién, busquemos otro sitio donde podamos estar solos_ dijo la chica haciendo un puchero queriendo parecer sensual.**

**_ Mira, Isabella ve a la fiesta y busca por ahí.**

**_ ¿Buscar qué?_ lo miro coquetamente.**

**_ Alguien que te quite la calentura, yo la verdad no deseo pasar por donde han pasado mis amigos.**

**_ ¡Idiota!_ la chica se fue molesta y fulminándola a ella con la mirada.**

**El solo sonrió cruzando las piernas y relajándose, haciendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa.**

**_ ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?_ le pregunto sonrojándose.**

**_ Es la verdad, es muy enfadosa_ dijo haciendo una mueca que la hizo reír.**

**_ ¿Y por que saliste con ella?_ lo miro a los ojos.**

**_ Estaba fastidiado del ambiente de ahí adentro, es una fiesta muy ostentosa.**

**_ La organizo mi tío.**

**_ ¿Tu tío? _ La miro más detenidamente_ ¿Eres hija de Kenji Tsukino?**

**Ella asintió, sabía que algunos sabían del trato que habían tenido sus padres y seguramente el seria uno de tantos que juzgarían a su madre sin conocer la verdad de ella, solo hacían caso a lo que Kenji decía y su tío Malachite.**

**_ Vaya, no te pareces a él. Además pensé que estarías con tu mama._ la miro fijamente_ Ahora te recuerdo, eras tú esa pequeña que jugaba con mi hermana.**

**_ ¿Tu hermana?_ ella también lo miro detenidamente_ ¿Darién? Eres Darién el hermano de Rei, el que siempre nos arrojaba arena cuando ella y yo hacíamos castillos en la playa.**

**Este asintió sonriendo y poniéndose ligeramente rojo al recordar como las molestaba a las dos.**

**_ Y dime ¿Dónde está Serenity? Tu mama siempre fue muy amable con nosotros.**

**_ Mama murió_ dijo apartando la mirada para que no viera el dolor de esa gran perdida.**

**_ Lo siento_ la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara_ no sabía.**

**_ Lo sé, mi padre no quiere que el nombre de ella se mencione_ sintió dolor al saber que su padre seguía odiando a la mujer que lo amo.**

**El solo asintió y después estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, tenían muchas cosas en común. El detestaba ser heredero de los Shields tenía tantas obligaciones, mas además no saber si las mujeres se acercaban por él o su fortuna.**

**Desde ese día se veía con él, salían a navegar, a pasear por la playa. Ya era algo que hacían solos o Rei los acompañaba y en ocasiones Haruka también asistía a esas salidas. Hacían cosas sencillas porque a ella le agradaban, con su mama siempre vivió así. Disfrutando las pequeñas cosas de la vida, algo que Darién disfrutaba bastante. Ella no sabía cómo fue la niñez de él. El guardaba esa parte de su pasado muy dentro de el.**

**Ella sin embargo le platico todo lo de ella, las constantes peleas de sus padres, los maltratos de el por qué alguien le decía que su esposa le era infiel. Por lo mismo habían salido de ahí y ella se había criado lejos de su padre alejándose de las amistades que tenían. Hasta ahora, cuando su madre murió tuvo que vivir con él, y a pesar del tiempo su padre seguía igual con ella. Maltratándola y diciéndolo cosas horribles de su madre.**

**Le platico de su lunar, muy avergonzada pero sin decirle donde lo tenía.**

**_ ¿Así que tienes el famoso lunar de los Tsukino?_ dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas.**

**_ Cállate Darién, haces que me dé pena._ se sonrojo al pensar donde tenía ella ese lunar.**

**_ Veamos, Kenji lo tiene sobre el hombro. _ dijo observándola_ Pero tú no, te he visto en shorts y en playeras cortas ¿Lo tienes en un lugar que sería nuestro secreto?**

**_ ¿Cómo que nuestro secreto? _ lo miro furiosa _ No te lo diré.**

**Darién sonrió y jamás volvió a decirle nada.**

**Pasaron tres años desde el día que se conocieron, habían sido los más felices de su vida. Esa parte de su vida la mantuvo oculta de su familia, tenía miedo de que la separaran de él. Tenía miedo de perderlo.**

**Mina fue la primera en enterarse el día que vio cuando Darién le dio su primer beso, ella de inmediato fue a decirle a su padre Malachite. Haciendo que este le dijera a Kenji que ella estaba con Darién revolcándose en la arena como lo hacía su madre con sus amantes.**

**_ ¡Eres una cualquiera!_ Kenji la golpeo fuertemente partiéndole el labio.**

**_ No papa, te lo juro._ dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía_ No paso nada, solo fue un beso. El me quiere.**

**_ No te quiere, nunca te querrá_ dijo gritándole fuertemente_ Solo te usara, como se usan a las zorras de tu clase.**

**_ El nunca haría eso, me ama_ dijo viéndolo furiosa_ El mismo me lo ha dicho.**

**_ ¡Eres una estúpida! Todos decimos eso, pero es mentira. _ El se llevo una mano al pecho, respiraba con dificultad_ No dejare que ensucies nuestro nombre, como la zorra de tu madre lo hizo.**

**_ Ella nunca te engaño, jamás lo hizo. Mi tío te enveneno, uso tu debilidad y falta de confianza que la propia abuela infundo en ti. _ Grito desesperada_ Mi madre te amo, pero poco a poco acabaste con ese amor.**

**_ No es cierto_ dijo haciendo una mueca y cayó al suelo.**

**_ ¡Papa! ¿Papa?_ Serena se acerco a él_ ¿Qué te pasa?**

**_ Mi niña_ kenji dijo en un susurro antes de dejar salir su último aliento.**

**_ ¡Papa!_ grito llena de dolor y lagrimas la cegaron, sin dejarle ver que su tío había entrado.**

**No vio la sonrisa en su rostro, ni en el de su prima. Los dos sabían que Kenji estaba enfermo del corazón y era cuestión de tiempo para que este mismo dejara de latir. Y Serena les había dado el arma para hacerlo, el disgusto fue demasiado para él.**

**No pudo asistir al funeral debido a que su rostro estaba marcado por el golpe que le había dado su padre. Su tío le había dicho que no podía presentarse así, debido a que crearía murmuraciones y no quería que un escándalo así ensuciara la memoria de su hermano.**

**Pero desde ese día ella noto como su prima siempre estaba cerca o coincidía donde ellos dos se paseaban, diciendo que a ella esos lugares también le encantaban. Cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no era así.**

**En ocasiones notaba raro y lejano a Darién, pero ignoro esas señales debido a que él tenía que hacerse cargo dentro de poco de lleno a la empresa familiar.**

**Fueron momentos felices y llenos de temor por el gran amor que tenia hacia Darién, lo amaba pero tenía miedo de dar ese gran paso en su relación. El se había mostrado muy paciente y tierno cuando ella se alejaba y lo miraba con temor. Diciéndole que hasta que ella estuviera lista la esperaría.**

**Un día su tío había ido a un evento al cual llevo a Mina, Serena se quedo y bajo al sitio donde siempre se veían. El la llevo en uno de sus yates donde le tenía una sorpresa, una cena bajo la luna. Solo ellos dos.**

**_ Darién, esto es tan hermoso._ dijo mirando todo lo que el había hecho.**

**_ Tú te lo mereces amor. _ La beso dulcemente en los labios.**

**_ Te amo Darién, te amo tanto._ cerró los ojos abrazándolo_ Nunca me dejes, nunca me falles Darién.**

**_ Jamás amor, siempre estaré para ti_ la abrazo mas fuerte_ ¡Te lo juro!**

**Lentamente las caricias subieron de tono, el empezó a acariciarla más y profundizando mas el beso. El fue quitando su vestido ahí bajo la luz de la luna, devorando su figura bajo la luz de esta misma. Se veía hermosa, parecía una Diosa.**

**La tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su camarote, donde la deposito en la cama suavemente sin dejar de besarla.**

**El se separo de ella, para quitarse la camisa y así poder sentirla más cerca de el. Ella lo miro embelesada, como se desnudaba y vio su virilidad la cual apuntaba directo hacia ella. Haciendo que ella se sonrojara.**

**_ No temas amor, todo estará bien_ se acerco al ver que se ponía nerviosa_ Jamás te haría daño.**

**_ Lo sé amor_ lo beso_ Lo sé.**

**Poco a poco beso su piel, beso cada parte de su cuerpo. Y en cada beso arrancaba suspiros de placer. Lentamente besaba su espalda, cuando vio algo.**

**_ Así que aquí esta_ dijo dibujando con sus dedos la forma de media luna que se encontraba en una de sus nalgas.**

**_ ¡Darién! _ Chillo Serena, por la vergüenza.**

**_ Tranquila, Angelé mou _ dijo besándoselo_ Eres mía, y esto_ dijo lamiéndole el lunar_ Solo yo lo puedo ver.**

**Darién acaricio su cuerpo lentamente y ella suspiro. Una dulce sensación la inundo por completo, era como si por su cuerpo ardiera en cada caricia suya. Él le acaricio los pechos y aquella suave excitación se transformo en una necesidad desesperada.**

**—Serena, mi Serena —susurró contra su piel—. Te deseo tanto.**

**Ella sabía que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo el acto más íntimo que pueda haber entre un hombre y una mujer, y suspiro de llena de felicidad al saber que él la amaba.**

**Él le acariciaba la piel desnuda de los pechos y ella gimió. Serena podía oír los extraños sonidos que salían de su propia garganta a cada caricia suya. Él moldeó su busto con las manos haciéndola arder de deseo, un anhelo que la impulsaba a arquearse contra él. Frotó sus caderas con las suyas y el roce aún le produjo más placer.**

**Esa caricia pareció encender algo en él, porque la miro con los ojos llenos de deseo. Una mirada que nunca había visto antes en el.**

**Podía sentir su erguido falo contra su rodilla mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el interior de los muslos.**

**—Sí, sí —susurró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la caricia que le hacía.**

**Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de las caricias del hombre.**

**Él se agachó y le besó el ombligo, un beso caliente y húmedo mientras los dedos del hombre se dirigían a un sitio que ella no podía ni nombrar, cada caricia más dulce e insoportable que la anterior. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que Serena quería mejor que ella misma, y la estaba atormentando sin piedad.**

**Él oyó cómo ella decía su nombre en medio de otros sonidos incoherentes, súplicas y gemidos que le demostraron cómo sus caricias la estaban afectando. Dios, ella era tan dulce el sabor de ella era alucinante.**

**—Serena —dijo mirándola como disfrutaba de la caricia.**

**Serena sonrió, se sintió tan deseada y amada que pronto de nuevo olvido la pena de estar así con él, Retomando sus caricias que poco a poco se volvieron mas osadas. Sintió cuando bajo su cabeza a su intimidad y lentamente la empezó a lamer y saborear, arrancándole gemidos de placer.**

**Había alcanzado el orgasmo en su boca, y el pelinegro se sentía satisfecho de poder saborear ese néctar.**

**_ Serena_ su voz era muy ronca por la pasión_ No creo poder contenerme más, te necesito.**

**_ Yo también amor, por favor hazme tuya.**

**_ Ya lo eres _ dijo poniéndose frente a ella cuando él la sintió, húmeda y caliente contra su erección, solo pudo pensar en que tenía que poseerla. Con un único movimiento la penetro._ Ya lo eres Angelé mou._ susurro en su oído.**

**Ella grito un poco, sabía que le había hecho daño.**

**_ Lo siento amor_ dijo dándole varios besos mas_ te juro que será la única lagrima que dejare que derrames por mi culpa.**

**_ ¡Oh Darién!_ Serena le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, las caderas y con las piernas y lo introdujo más profundamente en su interior.**

**Darién perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Le acaricio los pechos, le beso la cara y no dejo de murmurarle palabras de amor mientras la penetraba con más fuerzas hasta llegar al abismo. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax juntos sintió que su alma entera lloraba de felicidad.**

**Una semana después Darién le entrego el brazalete el cual era una prueba de su gran amor y desde ese día, varias veces estuvieron juntos. Varias veces se amaron y se juraron que siempre estarían juntos.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Pero al final, si la hizo llorar. El fue el causante de que derramara muchas lágrimas. Y la prueba de su gran amor, fue la que la condeno. Sospechaba que Mina había tomado el brazalete de su joyero. Ella no acostumbraba llevar joyas y a veces olvidaba ponérsela, además temía perderla cuando andaba en la playa.

Seguramente su prima había tomado el brazalete y lo uso así como también había visto donde tenía ella localizado su lunar. Algo que ella guardaba celosamente por donde se encontraba. Sabía perfectamente que Mina era capaz de muchas cosas ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Hasta dónde llego para poder culparla a ella? Que incluso se prestó a posar para esas fotos. Pero también creía que Malachite la había instruido para hacerlo, él era capaz de todo.

Ella vio perfectamente las fotos, se veían grandes diferencias. Solo que Darién cegado por sus celos no lo vio. La única foto donde ella aparecía era donde se veía su rostro, esa era la única donde si salía ella. ¿Pero como la tomarían? Lo único que no se veía, era el rostro del hombre que lo cubría una sombra, pero sabía que era Darién. Ella nunca estuvo con nadie más, ni lo ha estado.

Salió secándose el pelo después de haber tomado una ducha, observo a Rini que dormía plácidamente después de haberse bañado, termino muy cansada después de haber estado jugando con los hijos de Rei. Más al rato la despertaría para poder comer con el abuelo Artemis. El estaba tan contento con la llegada de ella y su nueva bisnieta.

Serena sonrió con pesar, ¿Cómo decirle que si era su bisnieta? Decirle que si era de su sangre, sangre que Darién rechazaba una y otra vez, a pesar de ella ya le había dicho en el pasado y ahora que era su hija.

Despacio se acostó junto a ella abrazándola, le dolía ver la mirada de su hija llena de ilusión al ver a Darién. No cavia duda que la sangre llama, era una lástima que el padre no sintiera ese llamado y rechazara e ignorara a su hija.

Serena casi no tenía muchas amistades del género masculino, eran contadas esas amistades. Los que más estaban presentes en su vida eran Seiya y Diamante. Rini adoraba a Seiya era como un tío para ella, Diamante era un caso aparte. La niña lo quería, pero no para que ocupara el lugar del padre que tanto le hacía falta, por lo mismo Rini le hacía en ocasiones travesuras. Las cuales Diamante siempre supo ver con buen humor y entendía el por qué esa actitud de Rini.

Lentamente se empezó a quedar dormida mientras pensaba que debía arreglar pronto las cosas, no toleraría más maltratos para su hija de parte de Darién. Si él seguía cerrando la puerta para escuchar la verdad no haría más se iría de ahí dejando atrás nuevamente su pasado. Poco a poco se durmió abrazando a la razón de su existencia, su hija.

* * *

><p>Darién estaba afuera disfrutando de la vista del jardín, su abuela adoraba ese lugar. Era el preferido del abuelo Artemis. Y disfrutaba ver correr a los hijos de Rei correr en ellos, pensar en los niños le traía dolor a Darién. Pensar en la hija de Serena lo estaba destrozando, verla ahí era más consciente de la traición de ella.<p>

Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que esa pequeña pudo ser suya. Ellos dos habrían formado un hogar como habían sido sus planes en el pasado. Sabía que tratar así a la niña no era justo y era algo muy tonto e infantil por parte de él, pero le dolía tanto ver lo que pudo haber sido suyo y no era así.

Además de la estupidez que hizo, al dejar que Serena viera a Beryl. Pero quiso desquitarse por lo que el sintió en el pasado, cuando él vio esas fotos. Quería que sintiera el mismo dolor por la traición, pero dudaba que ella sintiera algo semejante a lo que el sintió.

Se hubiera evitado mucho dolor si hubiera escuchado a Malachite, debió de hacer caso a las palabras de él.

**FLASH BACK **

**_ Malachite ¿Dónde está Serena?_ le pregunto después de los servicios del funeral.**

**_No lo sé Darién, le insistí que debía venir_ le respondió mirando hacia donde estaba la tumba de su hermano_ Ella sabía que su padre habría querido que estuviera aquí, pero me dijo que no le interesaba.**

**_ No lo entiendo, ella no es así._ murmuro mas para sí mismo.**

**_ Darién, hijo _ le puso una mano en el hombro paternalmente_ Serena no es lo que aparenta ser.**

**_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ se puso tenso de inmediato.**

**_ Es mi sobrina, y la quiero _ soltó un suspiro_ Pero no por eso me cegare ante lo obvio. Estuvo mucho tiempo influenciada por su madre, Serenity.**

**_ ¿Qué quieres decir? _ lo miro atento, había escuchado algunas cosas sobre la madre de Serena.**

**_ La madre de ella era muy hermosa, pero eso mismo la hacía vanidosa y pensaba que todo hombre debía adorarla_ dijo con pesar_ Pero sobrepaso los limites al meterse con cada hombre que conocía, ella sentía que esa era una forma de demostrar su adoración hacia ella.**

**_ Eso es imposible_ el pelinegro lo miro incrédulo_ No creo que Kenji tolerara ese tipo de comportamiento y menos aquí.**

**_ Mi hermano la amaba y se dejaba cegar por su belleza_ lo miro a los ojos para no dejar duda de lo que decía_ Incluso a mí una vez intento seducirme, eso fue lo que abrió los ojos a mi hermano.**

**Darién se quedo pensando una vez que Malachite se fue, Serena no podía ser como su madre. Ella no podía ser así, la conocía.**

**Era dulce y tierna, en todo ese tiempo jamás la vio que intentara seducirlo o insinuarle algo. Ella siempre lo vio como un amigo, hasta hace unos días que él se animo a besarla y decirle que la quería. Solo que Mina los había visto y se fue llorando.**

**Hubo ocasiones que se encontraba con ella y esta le dejaba ver que lo amaba. Un sentimiento que él nunca pudo corresponder por estar cegado por el amor que Serena decía tenerle. Varias veces se encontraron con ella y notaba la tristeza en su mirada cuando los veía juntos.**

**Era feliz, pero las palabras de Malachite lo estaban devorando por dentro. Sembrando en él la duda y el miedo. No quería pasar por lo que paso su padre, no quería amar tanto y que ese amor se lo echaran a la cara como si no importara.**

**Aun así siguió con ella, amándola día con día. Hasta que un día por fin estuvieron juntos, como un hombre y una mujer.**

**La amaba tanto que sentía miedo y el día que llegaron esas fotos se transporto al pasado. Un pasado donde su padre se humillaba e imploraba por el amor de su madre. Y esta solo sonreía al verlo así. No podía dejar que Serena lo usara de esa forma.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Al menos Mina nunca tuvo ese poder sobre él, por lo mismo le importo muy poco su traición. Lo único que lamentaba era la pérdida de su vida y el hijo que esperaba, jamás pensó que ella hiciera algo tan monstruoso. ¿Acaso habría algo que él no supiera? ¿Debería escuchar lo que Serena trataba de decirle?

Negó con la cabeza, no podía confiar en ella. Las fotos la acusaban, por más que dijera que era inocente no lo era

De pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que no quería escuchar.

_Hola_ lo saludaron_ ¿Siempre eres así? Mi mama dice que eres un hombre muy ocupado ¿Es cierto? Mi mami siempre está ocupada.

Darién se tenso al pensar en que estaría ocupada su madre.

_ Pero siempre tiene tiempo para mi, ella dice que tu si estas muy ocupado.

Darién sonrió al oír como extendió el "muy". Pero volvió a poner su rostro serio, no quería que la niña lo siguiera molestando.

_ Mira, este es mi osito Eddy.

Miro a un oso sin un ojo y todo remendado, ¿Qué clase de juguete era ese? ¿Quién se lo daría?

_ Me lo regalo Edward, por lo mismo le puse Eddy. Solo yo le puedo llamar así _ parecía que le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento_ Fue mi primer regalo, y lo quiero mucho. _ la niña miro al osito, tocándole la parte donde le faltaba un ojo y las partes donde estaba remendado_ Mi mama ha querido comprarme otro, pero a mí me gusta así. El siempre me acompaña y le cuento todo ¿Tu tienes algún osito al que le cuentes todo?

_ No, no tengo ninguno_ luego pensó en Haruka_ Bueno, como el tuyo no.

_Oh, ¿Y cómo se llama? _ Rini se sentó cerca de él.

_ Haruka, es mi primo. _ Darién tomo el periódico para que la niña entendiera que no quería que lo siguiera molestando.

_ ¿El amigo de tía Michiru? _ El asintió sin contestar y metió mas la cara entre el periódico_ Mi tía Michiru dijo durante días que le patearía el trasero_ lo ultimo lo dijo acercándose más para decirlo quedito_ Mi mama dice que no debo repetir lo que dice mi tía, ni mucho menos lo que dice mi tío Seiya.

_ ¿Y lo que dice Edward? _ Darién no pudo evitar preguntar por ese tipo.

_ Edward nunca dice malas palabras delante de mí, dice que yo soy una damita._ de nuevo ella fijo su vista en su oso_ Pero casi no lo veo, el vive lejos de donde vivo yo.

Si, seguramente uno de los tantos amantes de Serena. ¿Acaso la niña veía esa clase de comportamiento? Si era así, todo el teatro que hizo en el avión de ser una madre amorosa solo fue uno de sus tantos trucos. Miro a la niña que seguía mirando a su oso, era una miniatura de Serena. Se veía tan hermosa, tan delicada como Serena. Le enfurecía pensar que esa niña pudo haber sido suya si ella no lo hubiera engañado. De pronto Rini lo miro y sus ojos se encontraron.

Rini le sonrió y el solo se levanto para alejarse de ella.

_ Oye_ le grito antes de que se fuera_ ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_ al decirlo el pelinegro se detuvo en seco.

_ No, no me interesa ser tu amigo_ luego agrego _ Así que no me molestes mas._ y de nuevo siguió su camino sin ver que la tierna sonrisa de la niña se borraba y las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos mirándolo con dolor y desilusión.

Y a pesar de que él quería darse la vuelta y abrazarla porque aun siendo hija de otro, era parte de la mujer que amo. Se contuvo y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Listo uno mas.<p>

Ok ya aclarando para que no me lo dejen pelon al pobre jajaja. Ven que Darien trae detras de el un pasado que lo atormenta?

Desgraciadamente ese mismo pasado lo esta cegando. Aunque de todas maneras no justifica que trate asi a Rini.

Y si esa era Isabella o sea Bella Swan de Twilight...me cae mal por eso la puse de facilota jajajaja.

Y tambien sale mi amado Edward Cullen...ahhhhh lo amo...tambien a Darien y al monton de chicos guapos del anime.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Feliz dia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo...si me da verguenza admitir mis errores pero asi es.**

**Sale un personaje de Twilight de S. Meyer..**

**Y el nombre de un artista y una cancion, usandolos sin ningun interes de lucro simplemente para dar un toque a la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

_ Si bueno_ al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz dura y directa_ No las tengo yo_ respondió_ Pero puedo conseguirlas._ la voz se torno más suave y sonrió_ Si claro, me hare cargo. Las llevare, ellos son profesionales.

Terminando la llamada se sentó mirando una foto que le traía muchos recuerdos. Había jugado al conquistador y había sido conquistado. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que tal vez jamás podría tenerla con él. Y todo por estúpido.

Pero solucionando las cosas la tendría con él, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla.

Su mirada adquirió un brillo que hace mucho tiempo no tenia al pensar las cosas que le haría una vez que la tuviera con él.

* * *

><p>Serena despertó y vio que Rini no estaba a su lado, se levanto asustada ¿Dónde podría estar su niña? ¿Estaría con los niños de Rei? Si, seguramente había salido a jugar con ellos. Los tres niños se llevaron de maravilla desde que se conocieron, eran sus nuevos amigos. Sus primos.<p>

Se cepillo el pelo y lo trenzo, se puso un poco de maquillaje ya que ella no le gustaba usar mucho. Bajo y se dirigió hacia el jardín y vio como su hija estaba hablando con Darién. Sonrió al ver como la niña le mostraba su osito, su Eddy.

Su primer regalo cuando nació, Edward era el policía que le había ayudado a traer su niña al mundo, cuando empezó con los dolores de parto el estuvo ahí con ella y después en el hospital fue el primero en ir a verla y además del osito para Rini también llego con flores para ella, era un buen amigo y aunque él le propuso varias ocasiones que desearía ser algo mas, ella lo rechazo. Aun estaba muy presente el dolor y amor que sentía por Darién.

Siguió mirando a su hija que se veía muy feliz con Darién. De pronto el se levanto, oyó cuando su hija le pidió que fueran amigos. Espero que le diera una respuesta no tan fría y de inmediato se tenso al escuchar su respuesta, un dolor muy dentro de su corazón se hizo sentir cuando vio a su pequeña que de una sonrisa llena de esperanza se transformaba en un llanto silencioso.

Molesta con él y consigo misma por no parar la actitud de Darién y de una vez por toda enfrentarlo con las sospechas que tenia, pero el de inmediato se cerraba y la empezaba a insultar no dejando ninguna oportunidad de hablar como los adultos que eran. Se dirigió hacia su hija que abrazaba fuerte a su oso, la cual escondía su carita en el.

_ Amor, ¿cariño? _ Serena la abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarla_ No pasa nada cariño, ya te dije que él es un hombre muy ocupado.

_ Solo quiero que sea mi amigo, mama_ dijo viéndola con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas_ ¿No soy mala verdad? ¿Acaso hice algo malo que le moleste a él?

Sintió que se le partía el corazón al verla y oírle decir eso, su hija no había hecho nada. Solo tener un padre que se había negado a ver la verdad, Le dolía verla llorar, su pequeña no merecía esto.

_ No amor, tu no has hecho nada_ le seco las lagrimas_ Solo que hay gente que tiene su tiempo medido. Pero ya veras, el será tu amigo.

Rini sonrió y le dio un beso.

_ ¡Si!_ se bajo del regazo de Serena_ Ya lo veras mami, el será mi amigo. Sera mi mejor amigo.

Serena sonrió ante la actitud tan positiva de ella, tal vez con el tiempo Darién podría ser amigo de su hija, su propia hija. No creyó que su odio hacia ella lo volcara también en su hija. No era tan perverso ¿O sí?

Se levanto y tomo la mano de su hija para ir al comedor donde seguramente ya estarían listos para comer, el abuelo quería que toda su familia estuviera reunida.

Serena entro y vio a la pelirroja que había estado en la recamara de Darién, la cual estaba sentada al lado de él. Y por lo que veía seguía en la misma actitud de descarada.

_ Beryl, si solo viniste a ver al abuelo para ver si estaba bien_ Rei le decía para a ver si así dejaba de manosear tanto a su hermano_ ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

_ Yo la invite a quedarse unos días_ Darién intervino justo cuando Beryl lo iba a hacer, la conocía y sabia que le contestaría alguna tontería_ Además me gusta que este aquí_ agrego mirando a Serena para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Pero esta solo acomodo a su hija y se sentó al lado de Rei. La cual le sonrió llena de alegría, algo que no hizo con Beryl, con ella solo fue un intenso de sonrisa que solo pareció una mueca de dolor.

_ Se supone que esta reunión sería solo familiar._ Rei miro molesta a Beryl quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oír que Darién la quería allí por que le gustaba. Casi fue como si hubiera escuchado la propuesta de matrimonio que tanto esperaba.

_ Si es así, ¿Entonces que hace ella aquí? _ Beryl pregunto señalando a Michiru.

_ Michiru es como una hermana para mi_ Serena intervino sonriendo a su amiga.

_Pues Darién y yo somos novios_ Beryl beso al ojiazul quien solo se quedo quieto sin responder_ Así que prácticamente soy de la familia_ suspiro feliz de ver que este no lo negaba.

Serena encogió los hombros como si le diera igual, algo que molesto a Darién. Como si él fuera cualquier cosa que le diera lo mismo si se lo daban o quitaban.

_ Bueno ya_ intervino Artemis_ comamos y disfrutemos de estos días. Y dime Serena ¿como lograste ser parte de "New Moon"?

Darién de inmediato la miro sonriendo cínicamente, seguramente no diría que acostándose con la mayoría para lograr el lugar donde estaba.

_ Bueno, fue Michiru y Seiya los que me consiguieron un puesto ahí. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo y viendo como era ser parte de la empresa.

_ Si claro_ Darién dijo cínicamente, ganando una dura mirada de Artemis.

Después de eso siguieron comiendo, Rini le estuvo platicando muchas de las cosas que le gustaban. Artemis la miraba embelesado, no podía apartar la mirada de ella y cada vez que la niña sonreía los ojos de él se iluminaban.

Habían pasado unos días y se la pasaban de maravilla, mas cuando Darién y Beryl no estaban cerca. Darién con sus comentarios y actitudes hacia Rini casi hacían que Serena decidiera irse, después de todo ya había arreglado todo lo de su herencia. Solo faltaría dejar cerrado el trato de las acciones para que Darién las pudiera comprar, algo que podría hacer desde Nueva York. Pero Artemis y Rei le habían pedido que no se fuera, que le faltaban muchos lugares por recorrer. Los cuales lo harían una vez que a Artemis le diera el visto bueno el médico de la familia.

Aunque había ocasiones en que cuando nadie lo veía contestaba a las miles de preguntas que Rini le hacía, y si que eran bastantes la niña era muy curiosa además de estar feliz de ver que la persona que quería que fuera su amigo poco a poco hablaba mas con ella.

_ ¿Y la quieres?_ miro al hombre que la miraba serio.

_ ¿A quién?_ miro a los lados para que nadie lo viera.

_Pues a tu novia_ dijo rodando los ojos.

_No tengo novia_ tomo el libro que la pequeña le había llevado.

_ Y ¿Entonces por qué dijo ella que era tu novia?_ lo miro pensando en la pelirroja que casi se lo quería comer a besos.

No entendía porque pero le daba algo de celos verla junto a él.

_Ella piensa que lo es_ Darién pensó en lo que hacía unos días había dicho Beryl cuando comían con la familia, debió negarlo pero quería causarle celos a Serena_ Pero es solo_ dudo al decirlo_ una amiga, si eso es una buena amiga_ sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta.

_Oh, entonces ¿No tienes novia?_el escucho que lo decía en un tomo muy alegre.

_Pues no, en realidad no_ hacía mucho que no tenía una relación seria, la ultima había sido todo un desastre y en la primera le habían destrozado el corazón._ Creo que aun no encuentro la mujer que desearía para que fuera mi novia._ bebió de su bebida, era el colmo estaba hablando con una niña de cinco años cosas del corazón.

_ ¿No te gusta mi mami?_ lo miro atenta para ver su reacción.

Darién casi escupió el trago que había tomado ante la pregunta tan inocente y empezó a toser pensado que diría ella si supiera la pequeña hasta que punto le gustaba su mama.

Rini le golpeo la espalda el ver como tosía y se ponía rojo ¿Sera que si le gustaba? Pensó alegre, y sonrió pensando en cómo podría hacer que él y su mama pudieran estar juntos. Y así poder separarlo de esa mujer que le caía tan mal.

Beryl se portaba muy mal con ella, además no sabía explicar lo que sentía al verlo junto a ella. Así que empezaría haciendo que su mama y el fueran buenos amigos, y después con el tiempo a lo mejor el podría ser su papa.

Sonrió feliz_ ¡Su papa!_ Pensó, sería muy lindo que él además de ser su amigo fuera algo más. Le caía muy bien, era él quien deseaba que estuviera con su mama hasta que estuvieran viejitos y así nunca se quedaría sola. Y con esto en mente siguió platicando con él.

Serena observaba a lo lejos y trataba de imaginar que estarían platicando ellos dos, al menos Darién no se mostraba grosero con ella. Sonrió pensando que su niña era muy insistente y más cuando quería algo. Tal vez muy pronto el corazón de este dejaría atrás tanto odio y le daría la oportunidad de aclarar todo, sin discutir y más que nada por el bien de Rini.

Aunque este se mostraba muy diferente cuando estaba con Beryl, a veces pensaba que quería darle celos. ¿Pero para qué? El la despreciaba y sabia que nunca más se podría retomar una relación en la que se había perdido tanto, no solo amor si no la confianza.

En ocasiones le dolía verlo con ella ¿Acaso aun lo amaba? No supo que pensar y pensó lo que había sucedido dos días atrás.

**POV SERENA**

**Los niños se los habían dejado a Luna y Artemis, los cuales se llevaban de maravilla y adoraban platicar de varias cosas que tenían en común. Así que esa noche era para los adultos ya que estos habían insistido que debían tener un tiempo para ellos. Rei se la paso bailando con Nicolás que había llegado esa mañana de uno de sus viajes de negocios. Fue muy gracioso ver como lo recibió Rei, un beso tras otro. Cuando esta se había pasado todo esos días diciendo que no lo extrañaba en lo más mínimo, ya que tenía poco que no lo veía. Así que seguramente esos dos se irían temprano esa noche por cómo se acariciaban en la pista de baile.**

**Serena y Michiru estuvieron bailando con algunos chicos que no dejaron que se quedaran solas en ningún momento, no querían que nadie más les ganaran esas hermosas mujeres. Algo que enfureció al pelinegro, y en cada ocasión que coincidían en la pista se la pasaba rozando el cuerpo de Serena debido a que la pista estaba llena.**

**Lo que más molesto a Serena fue que cuando se sentó en una mesa y espero que uno de los chicos le trajera una bebida, Darién había decidido también sentarse ahí con ella. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo llego Beryl, la cual se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro besándolo salvajemente.**

**Darién recibió gustoso el beso, mientras miraba a Serena. Ella solo volvió la vista y decidió ignorarlos. Pero algo la hizo volver la vista al oír los gemidos de Beryl. Darién le acariciaba uno de sus senos, mientras la otra mano estaba bajo la mesa, seguramente acariciándola. Beryl gemía como loca, como si quisiera que todo mundo escuchara.**

**Era bueno estar en una mesa lejos de la pista y un poco fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Serena miro a Darién y sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa. Serena tomo la bebida de Darién y se las arrojo.**

**_ Para que se les baje_ grito entre la música_ Busquen un hotel.**

**_ Esto es más excitante_ Darién dijo sensualmente, mientras Beryl chillaba por su vestido que estaba mojado_ Dime, ¿No te interesa un trió? Seguramente lo has disfrutado ya.**

**Serena le dio una bofetada y salió de ahí, escuchando a pesar de lo alto de la música la risa de él. Michiru salió detrás de ella no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Darién el cual se había quedado serio y ajeno a lo que Beryl le decía.**

**FIN DEL POV.**

Serena sonrió y pensó en lo que sucedió mas tarde. Darién era ya su pasado y solo debía pensar en la felicidad de Rini. Observo cómo esta tomaba el libro que este le entregaba y ella corría a su lado.

Artemis salió y se sentó junto a Darién retándolo a un juego de ajedrez. Mientras ella jugaba con los pequeños, Rei y Nicolás retaban a una carrera a Michiru en la piscina. Poco rato después al notar que alguien la miraba insistentemente observo por el rabillo del ojo que era Darién, ya que Artemis se había quedado dormido.

* * *

><p>Darién miro como Serena jugaba con su hija y sus sobrinos los cuales seguían a la pequeña de un lado para otro, para ellos era su líder debido a que era mayor por dos años. Serena parecía que amaba convivir con ellos, seguramente una fachada de ella para dejar impresionado al abuelo. Miro la sensual figura de ella, la cual se veía más madura y atrayente. La maternidad no le había afectado en nada su cuerpo, al contrario había acentuado más sus curvas. ¿La habrá amamantado? Pensarlo lo llenaba de excitación. Y recordó el día en la disco.<p>

**POV DARIEN**

**La veía bailar tan sensualmente y libre como cuando lo hacía con él, mantenía al chico a cierta distancia pero aun así no podía evitar sentir celos al pensar que tal vez terminaría la noche con él. Aprovecho cada ocasión para poder estar cerca de ella y acariciarla en la pista, ignorando su mirada furiosa cada vez que el la rozaba por detrás o a sus senos.**

**Lo tenía muy excitado y agradecía que la pista estuviera llena, si no todos ahi verían la tienda de campaña que tenia debajo de sus pantalones. Además que Beryl sentía que era ella la que había provocado semejante reacción, lo cual hacia que ella se restregara mas contra él, al ritmo de la música. Gracias a eso su erección bajaba de inmediato, no cabía duda que Beryl era como una fría ducha.**

**Hasta ese momento no supo cómo fue que la pudo soportar tanto tiempo, no era su novia ni su amante fija, solo era alguien que estaba ahí para cuando el necesitara descargar sus ganas. Pero viéndola ahora no entendía como lograba poder excitarse con ella. Vio a Serena una vez más que bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba.**

**Hasta el al escuchar esa canción entendía por qué era el baile prohibido, Don Omar había retomado la música de la Lambada haciendo de esta un éxito en ese momento "Taboo"**

**Serena bailaba sensualmente, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música su pelo en ocasiones lo acariciaba cuando estaba cerca de ella haciéndolo desear verlo extendido a su lado en su cama. Y así cerrando los ojos la imagino en sus brazos disfrutando de sus besos y caricias como una vez lo hizo en el pasado, ahora entendía el por qué se la pasaba de una amante a otra, la buscaba a ella. Aunque solo fuera una pizca de eso que tanto amo.**

**Y ahora la tenía ahí, durante esos años que la creyó muerta la anhelaba. Por lo mismo se había casado con Mina, su parecido hacia que sintiera que estaba con ella aunque fuera doloroso despertar y ver que todo fue una ilusión. Y después de la muerte de Mina había buscado en otras mujeres aunque fuera un solo gesto de ella.**

**Pero ninguna fue capaz de mantenerlo interesado, Beryl era insistente por lo mismo era la única mujer con la que había estado por más tiempo y estaban juntos una y otra vez. Pero viendo a Serena sabia que sería imposible volver a estar con ella, no se conformaría con eso. Deseaba a Serena y la tendría.**

**Vio que se dirigió hacia una mesa acompañada del chico que tenia rato bailando con ella, mientras Michiru seguía bailando. Rápido se dirigió hacia ella cuando vio que su acompañante la había dejado sola, era su oportunidad.**

**Vio que Serena iba a decirle algo cuando Beryl llego de pronto y se sentó sobre él, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. Se había sentado tan fuerte que le había golpeado su parte que estaba muy excitada por tener tan cerca a Serena. Pero lo disimulo al ver la mirada de sorpresa de ella, ¿estaría celosa?**

**Pero ella volvió su mirada y los ignoro haciendo que el pelinegro se enojara, molesto empezó a acariciar a Beryl. Veía el perfil de Serena, su suave piel y su hermoso cuello el cual deseaba morder poco a poco hasta llegar a la cima de sus senos y acariciarlos hasta oírla gemir de placer, luego deslizar su mano hacia el centro de su deseo y hacerla gemir mas hasta que alcanzara el orgasmo como tantas veces había logrado que lo hiciera.**

**De pronto su sueño se volvió pesadilla cuando Serena le aventó encima la bebida de él. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba acariciando a Beryl. Pensaba en Serena y su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.**

**_ Para que se les baje_ la oyó gritar _ Busquen un hotel.**

**_ Esto es más excitante_ le dijo al verla tan furiosa ¿Serian celos?_ Dime, ¿No te interesa un trió? Seguramente lo has disfrutado ya._ agrego muriendo de celos nomas de pensarlo.**

**De pronto la cachetada que sintió lo hizo sentirse vivo, con ganas de pelear y ganar esta batalla. Serena seria suya una vez más, hasta que se hartara de ella la dejaría libre. Tenía que liberarse de su obsesión aunque tuviera que casarse con ella. Y pensando en lo que le esperaba para poder tenerla de vuelta en su cama lo hizo reír al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba.**

**FIN DEL POV.**

Darién miro como Beryl se acercaba a él sensualmente, demonios esa mujer ya no podía soportarla. Esa noche después de llegar de la discoteca intento meterse a su recamara para terminar lo que habían iniciado. Pero como decirle que era otra mujer la que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y que también lo había puesto así, demasiado excitado hasta para confundir su mente.

Desde ese día ni siquiera permitía que se sentara cerca de él, algo que había alegrado a Rei y al parecer también al abuelo.

Decidido a ignorarla volvió su vista hacia el juego de ajedrez que él y Artemis jugaban. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Beryl se quedo quieta sin saber qué hacer, ya que casi nadie hablaba con ella, más que para lo necesario.

De pronto vio a Malachite entrar, el cual se dirigió hacia ella y los dos empezaron a hablar mientras entraban a la casa. Bueno al menos este la mantendría ocupada, tal vez consiguiera que se la llevara con él. Beryl debía volver a la casa de sus padres. Sonrió al pensar que una vez libre de su presencia podría acercarse a Serena, la cual lo evadía como la peste. ¿Serian tal vez celos? Sonrió al pensar que tal vez no tardaría mucho con los planes que tenia para ella.

Estaba decidido a tenerla nuevamente con él, la niña podrían mandarla a un internado. Era muy tierna y linda pero no quería nada que tanto a ella como a él le hiciera recordar el pasado. Haría todo lo posible para que Serena aceptara los planes que tenía en mente.

* * *

><p>Beryl observaba a la familia feliz, el muy maldito de Darién se la pasaba ignorándola. Desde el día de la salida a bailar la había hecho a un lado. Ya no tenían intimidad y eso la molestaba bastante, Darién era un amante excelente y no quería perderlo. Además sus padres querían que se casara con él, que ella pudiera ser parte de esa familia para salvar la suya de la ruina.<p>

Pero al parecer sus planes se venían abajo, a pesar de que Serena lo ignoraba y mas al ver como Darién trataba a su hija. Veía claramente que esa niña era el talón de Aquiles de Serena.

Aunque últimamente se veía que era atento con la mocosa ¿Seria un plan para acercarse a la madre? No podía dejar que este se acercara a ella, tenía que hacer algo.

Vio como Darién miraba embelesado la escena de los niños con esa estúpida rubia, decidió acercarse a él ya que Artemis estaba dormido. Así que no podía ignorarla ya que estaba jugando solo al ajedrez, Pero en cuanto la vio se giro dándole casi por completo la espalda, simulando concentrarse en el juego.

¡El muy maldito!_ Pensó _ Se atrevía a seguir ignorándola, se había quedado como una estúpida sin saber a dónde ir. Casi nadie hablaba con ella, todos preferían a la rubia estúpida de Serena. Iba a gritar del coraje cuando vio que Malachite había llegado.

Sonrió al pensar que al menos no se aburriría como lo había pensado. Se dirigió con él y sonriendo lo tomo del brazo dirigiéndolo hacia adentro de la casa.

Una vez dentro lo condujo hacia uno de los rincones de la casa, sabía que nadie los molestaría debido a que todos estaban afuera y los del servicio se encontraban en su día libre.

_ Vaya, parece que alguien te tiene muy abandonada_ le dijo Malachite acariciando sus nalgas con una mano mientras con la otra subía la parte baja del vestido.

_ ¡Cállate perro!_ le mordió el labio al sentir como la jalaba del pelo.

_ ¿Cómo me has dicho zorra? Eh _ la jalo más fuerte.

_ ¡Ahh! _ contuvo el grito de placer, a ella le gustaba que la trataran así y Malachite sabia como hacerlo_ Perro, te dije perro.

_ Si es así, ¿entonces quieres que te lama como uno?_ la empezó a lamer haciendo que soltara unos extraños chillidos que lo enloquecían.

_ ¡si! Si, oh si _ gimió de placer.

Minutos después los dos se acomodaban la ropa, nadie debía de saber que ellos dos eran amantes. Y que habían planeado juntos muchas cosas. Con el objetivo de apoderarse del imperio Shields ya que era una fortuna enorme.

Disimuladamente salieron llevando en sus manos unas sodas se sentaron en una de las mesas del jardín lejos de los demás, necesitaban hablar.

_ Y dime ¿Cómo vas?_ miro hacia su sobrina.

_ Mal, el muy idiota de Darién tiene días que no me hace caso._ ella también fijo su vista en ella_ Mas que para darle celos, o mantener a la mocosa de ella alejada_ miro hacia Rini_ Al parecer la niña adora a Darién, a pesar de que este la mande al diablo aunque ultimamente se ha mostrado amable con ella.

_ Vaya, asi que el tonto de Darien tiene instinto pero aun asi no cabe duda de que funciono todo_ sonrió al escuchar lo que Beryl le dijo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ lo miro confundida, nada estaba funcionando. Al parecer Darién quería un acercamiento con Serena.

_ A que Darién sigue creyendo en la traición de Serena. _ miro a la pequeña que jugaba con su sobrina_ Esa niña _ le dijo señalando con la mirada_ Es la hija de Darién.

_ ¿Su hija? ¿Cómo?_ Beryl miro confundida a la pequeña, Darién la odiaba de eso no cabía duda.

_ Hace un tiempo atrás le hice creer a Darién que mi sobrina le había sido infiel con varios hombres.

_ Pero ella no es así_ cruzo los brazos y pensó las tantas ocasiones en que hombres muy guapos y con dinero habían abordado a Serena el los paseos que hacían_ Mira que será idiota, pero se dedica solo a su papel de mama.

_ Si lo sé, pero él lo creyó.

_ ¿Y cómo?_ miro a Darién que miraba a la rubia.

_ Mi hija Mina se hizo pasar por ella, en ese tiempo Serena tenía el pelo corto. Así que hice mi hija usara una peluca para poder hacer creer a Darién que era ella. Tuvimos que elaborar muy bien el plan, ya que tenía que tener ciertos detalles las fotos que le mande en ese tiempo a Darién para que no dudara.

_ ¿Qué clase de detalles?_ lo miro intrigada, este hombre le fascinaba no se detenía ante nada.

_ Tuve que esperar a que Mina consiguiera un brazalete que mi sobrina usaba, regalo de Darién._ tomo de su bebida pensando el esos detalles.

**POV DE MALACHITE.**

**La pulsera fue cosa fácil, Serena no usaba joyas y siempre la olvidaba en su recamara. El detalle de su lunar fue más complicado, pero Mina en una ocasión que entro al baño mientras Serena se duchaba lo había visto. Solo fue cuestión de ponerle ese tatuaje temporal. Además de que Mina se prestó gustosa para meterse con esos hombres.**

**Pero la cereza del pastel fue la foto que consiguió una noche cuando fue de visita a la casa de Darién, vio como Serena entraba y el la recibía. Los vio subir a la recamara la cual tenía las ventanas abiertas. Rápido llamo al hombre que le estaba haciendo las fotos y este de inmediato logro tomar la foto que no dejaría duda sobre el engaño. Solo tuvo que arreglar la foto para que el rostro de Darién no saliera, una capa de oscuridad lo cubrió.**

**Sonrió al pensar que su plan tardo, pero quería que el dolor y sufrimiento del pelinegro fuera tanto que haría que Serena se fuera lejos y así el poder controlar su fortuna por completo. Y además lograr que Mina se casara con Darién, la cual ya tenía tiempo haciendo que ella siempre se cruzara con ellos en los sitios que frecuentaban. Haciéndola ver como una chica tímida e inocente ante los ojos de él.**

**FIN DEL POV.**

Solo que las cosas habían salido mal, no estaba seguro pero Mina había fallado. Una vez libre de él se porto como una estúpida. Y había destrozado sus planes.

Y lo peor su sobrina que creía muerta había resurgido de las cenizas.

_ Vaya querido_ Beryl sonrió al escuchar todo_ Eres genial.

_ Si, lo sé_ brindo con ella sonriendo._ Pero ahora esto se sale de control, necesito fuera a mi sobrina y definitivamente antes de que firme la venta de las acciones.

_ Lo único que se me ocurre es que usemos a la niña_ miro hacia la pequeña y tomo de su bebida_ como te lo dije es su debilidad.

Malachite observo a la niña una vez más, un secuestro tal vez. Le importaba el dinero, pero también quería destrozarlos a todos. No solo quería que Serena desapareciera, quería que todos sufrieran por la pérdida de esa niña, y más Darién cuando al final supiera que había destrozado a su propia hija.

Con esos pensamientos siguieron platicando sonriendo sobre los planes que tenia cada uno.

* * *

><p>Michiru miro a su amiga que disfrutaba al máximo esas vacaciones. Toda la familia Shields se mostraba feliz de tenerla ahí tanto a ella como a la pequeña Rini, solo Darién se mostraba frio con la solo cuando no lo veían, a solas le contestaba bien y sonreía con ella. Era imposible mostrarse indiferente con ella. Rini era un angelito.<p>

Beryl sabia aprovechar los momentos en que Darién se mostraba frio y cruel con Serena, pero tanto ella como Serena notaron que ella ya no ocupaba un lugar en la cama de él pelinegro.

El día que había salido a bailar después del altercado entre Serena y Darién, ellas dos habían estado en la cocina comiendo algo y platicando sobre lo sucedido y cuando subieron vieron como Darién le dijo que como mujer ya no le interesaba, pero que podrían quedarse los días que la había invitado. Siempre y cuando mantuviera su distancia por respeto a Artemis y a su familia.

Serena se mostro sorprendida pero de inmediato se recompuso, había notado un brillo de triunfo que ella noto claramente. Para Michiru no había pasado desapercibido que casi toda la noche Darién la estuvo tocando según el sin intensión en la pista de baile. Pero Serena no quería mantener esperanzas, se lo dijo ese día. Lo único que le interesaba de Darién era que reconociera la verdad y aceptara a su hija, porque le dolía verla sufrir ante los rechazos de él.

Ella intuía que tal vez Serena aun le era fiel a ese amor que hubo entre ellos debido a que ella nunca había estado con nadie más. Serena siempre estuvo enfocada en su hija y en triunfar para darle todo lo necesario. Dejando de lado su vida sentimental e intima dejo de ser mujer para ser madre y padre para Rini. Nunca tuvo un amante y ocasiones nunca le faltaron. Hombres muy atractivos y poderosos la habían cortejado, algunos ofreciéndole una aventura, otros algo más serio. Pero ninguno logro tocar su corazón. Sabía que Darién aun lo tenía, aunque su amiga se negara a admitir que por mucho que lo odiara aun muy dentro de su corazón aun lo amaba.

Vio que Darién no perdía de vista a su amiga y decidió hablar con él, cuando de pronto vio a alguien.

_ Haruka_ dijo en un susurro llevándose las manos al pecho para contener los latidos de su corazón.

_ ¿Estas bien Michiru?_ Serena le pregunto, mientras Rei la veía atenta.

_S…si yo_ volvió la mirada y tomo un poco de su limonada para refrescar su garganta la cual se había quedado seca de pronto_ Es solo que no esperaba verlo.

_ Te dije que vendría_ sonrió Rei segura de sí misma_ Es solo que estaba ocupado con unos asuntos.

_ ¿Quieres que vayamos dentro?_ Serena miro hacia donde su amiga miraba_ Luna puede quedarse cuidando a Rini.

_ No Serena, debo dejar esto atrás_ dijo bajando la mirada_ No puedo pasar la vida evitando los lugares donde podría encontrarme con él.

_ Vamos Michiru, el te quiere_ Rei la miro segura de sí misma_ Es solo que se junta mucho con Darién_ dijo mirando hacia su hermano y primo que se saludaban con un abrazo_ Y parece que lo estúpido se pega.

Al decir esto último las tres empezaron a reír a carcajada suelta, causando que ellos volvieran a verlas.

_ ¿Amor que pasa?_ Nicolás se acerco con el pequeño Nikki en los hombros_ ¿Cuál es el chiste?

_Ninguno amor_ dijo limpiándose las lagrimas causadas por la risa_ Solo que desde hoy queda prohibido que te juntes mucho con esos dos_ señalo hacia Darién y Haruka.

Nuevamente empezaron a reír al ver la cara de confusión de Nicolás, los comentarios de Rei habían hecho que ella olvidara el dolor y la humillación que las palabras de Haruka habían causado en ella. Ella había dado todo y en su momento Haruka solo le dejo ver que sería una aventura y no más.

Así que levantando el mentón decidió no huir más, si él no quería nada con ella que así fuera. Ella dejaría atrás ese episodio y continuaría su vida como el seguramente lo estaría haciendo.

_ Y dime Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?_ miro hacia donde las chicas reían _ Además de lo obvio.

_A nada_ dijo mirando hacia donde su primo dirigía su mirada_ ¿Qué no puedo visitar a la familia?

_Claro que sí, es solo que pensé que vendrías corriendo cuando te dije que Michiru acompañaba a Serena_ sonrió al recordar como su primo le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba seguro de que era "su" sirena la que estaba ahí.

_ Pues si _ dijo rascándose la cabeza por los nervios_ Es solo que tuve cosas que hacer.

_ ¿Alguna conquista? _ pregunto con burla.

_ En serio Darién, creo que te has vuelto medio cínico._ miro una vez más hacia donde estaba ella_ Sabes que desde que termine con ella no he podido estar con nadie más.

_ Eres un sentimental_ el pelinegro vio como su primo miraba a Michiru, no cabía duda estaba perdido el pobre.

_ Y es un hombre estúpido_ dijo Artemis aun con los ojos cerrados.

_ ¿Abuelo?_ preguntaron los dos, pensaban que estaba dormido_ ¿Qué no estabas dormido?

_ Un poco_ abrió un ojo_ Nunca me descuido y menos con ustedes_ luego abrió el otro y miro a Darién_ La única vez que lo hice costó mucho.

Darién lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Sobre lo de Serena o lo de Mina? O ¿A sus padres?

_ ¿Y eso? _ pregunto Haruka_ ¿Qué fue lo que costó mucho?

_ Yo me entiendo_ se acomodo en su silla y movió las piezas de ajedrez_ Jaque Mate_ Sonrió viendo como Darién quedo sorprendido por la jugada.

_ Vaya y pensé que estabas dormido y no verías los movimientos que hice_ el pelinegro sonrió al verlo tan feliz y sano_ Pero también fue porque te di ventaja.

_ Si como no_ sonrió Artemis y volvió su mirada hacia Rini que jugaba con la pelota junto a Diana_ Míralas, son tan hermosas.

_ Si claro_ dijo serio Darién mirando a la pequeña de Serena_ son lindas.

_ Bueno y ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Haruka intervino viendo que Darién se ponía tenso.

Era seguramente muy duro para él, ver a la hija de Serena. La prueba viviente de que ella lo había engañado, le había mentido dándole una puñalada directa al corazón.

La niña era hermosa una copia fiel de Serena, ¿Mantendría Serena contacto con el padre? Tal vez si, sería lo más lógico. Encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto miro hacia donde estaba la mujer que lo traía loco.

Michiru, su sirena.

_ ¿Y cuando demonios piensas hablar con ella? _ Artemis lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Abuelo! Lo que tengo planeado requiere de tiempo_ lo miro sonrojándose, no cabía duda de que nada pasaba desapercibido para él.

_ Has dejado pasar mucho tiempo cuando echaste a perder esa relación._ lo miro serio.

_ No sabes cuento lamento habértelo contado _ lo miro sonriendo_ desde ese día me traes como loco insistiendo que arregle esto_ miro nuevamente a la mujer que amaba_ Se que me equivoque, pero tenía miedo.

_ ¡Tú! ¿Miedo? _ Darién lo miro sorprendido.

_Si Darién, miedo_ dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos, él entendía a lo que se refería_ Nunca me había sentido así y preferí la salida fácil, pensé que la tendría conmigo sin comprometerme mucho.

_ Ustedes dos son unos tontos_ dijo Artemis viéndolos seriamente_ Tu Darién saltando de cama en cama…

_ Ni tanto_ dijo sonriendo cínicamente Darién.

_ No me interrumpas_ esta vez dijo molesto_ Has hecho de tu vida personal un desastre, buscando lo que habías perdido y ahora que lo tienes sigues igual. ¡Un cabeza dura! Al menos Haruka está intentando arreglar esto.

_ Yo también_ el pelinegro miro hacia donde se encontraba Serena_ En mis planes esta proponerle matrimonio, una vez que dejemos en claro algunas cosas que estoy seguro ella aceptara.

_ Que romántico_ Artemis lo miro furioso_ Sigues igual con esa actitud, Serena es una mujer romántica y no creo que le gustaría esa clase de proposición.

_ Le daré posición y estabilidad, además de que reconoceré a su hija_ dijo molesto ante la actitud del abuelo_ ¿Qué más puede pedir?

_Amor hijo, solo amor_ lo dijo al momento que se levantaba, cansado y triste por ver que su nieto nuevamente echaría a perder su felicidad por sus miedos del pasado.

_ Eso a ella no le interesa_ le dijo antes de que él se fuera y los dejara ahí solos pesando en lo que habían hablado.

La tarde avanzo dando paso a la noche adornada por una hermosa luna y un cielo estrellado. Michiru caminaba por el jardín disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le ofrecía el lugar. Era hermoso, un lugar muy romántico.

_Hola_ una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

_Hola ¿Cómo estás?_ vio al hombre que le había destrozado el corazón.

_ Bien ¿Y tú?_ la miro tan hermosa.

_ Bien, muy bien.

_ Michiru, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo _ se acerco mas a ella_ necesito…

_ No me interesa_ lo interrumpió, no deseaba escucharlo.

_ ¿Qué no te interesa? _ La miro lleno de temor ¿acaso había llegado tarde?

_ Lo que tengas que decirme, no me interesa estar contigo_ lo miro dolida y furiosa_ Si no hay nadie en tu vida en este momento no me importa ni aunque lo hubiera. No deseo ser tu amante ni nada.

Ella se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba por correr el le grito.

_ ¡Ni siquiera ser mi esposa!_ grito desesperado.

Ella se volvió lentamente, acaso su oído la engañaba. Era tanto su dolor que ahora imaginaba cosas.

_ ¿Qué dices?_ se acerco dudando.

_ Que te amo Michiru, te amo_ el acorto la distancia que los separaba sujetando sus manos mirándolas, tan pequeñas entre las suyas. _ Te amo tanto Michiru que me dio miedo lo que me hacías sentir._ le beso sus manos y la miro a los ojos_ Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y las única relación que vi de cerca fue la de los padres de Darién y Rei.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?_ Ahora ella beso sus manos.

_ Mucho, el matrimonio de ellos fue muy difícil y lleno de problemas. Además después vi como consumió a Darién la traición de Serena.

_ Ella no lo traiciono_ se tenso al oírle hablar mal de su amiga.

_ Eso no lo sé Michiru, todo la acusaba y…_ dudo un momento_ El caso es que eso me hizo algo cínico respecto al amor y cuando sucedió contigo me dio miedo. Miedo a que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí _ la miro lleno de temor e inseguridad_ Y aun no sé lo que sientes por mí.

_ Te amo_ sonrió ella al verlo como cambiaba su cara_ Te amo tanto Haruka, pero tú me hiciste sentir como un objeto que podías tomar cuando te diera tu gana.

_ Fue muy estúpido de mi parte_ se sonrojo al recordar_ Pero tenía meses pensando buscarte, aun sabiendo que tal vez me mandarías a volar.

_ Bueno los primeros días quise matarte_ pensó en todo lo que había imaginado que le haría_ Luego dejarte en ridículo y después el dolor_ poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de dolor al recordar.

_ Perdóname amor, perdóname._ la beso una y otra vez con cortos besos en todo su rostro_ Tenia todo un plan de conquista pero… ¡Al diablo! Ya son muchos los meses que te he extrañado que no soporto un minuto más sin ti. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? _ la miro suplicante y arrodillándose saco la cajita que traía en su saco, sacando un hermoso anillo.

_ ¡Oh, Haruka! _ sonrió al sentir sus labios, esos labios que tanto había extrañado._ Claro que sí.

Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de tono, haciendo que Haruka le depositara suavemente en el suave pasto. Acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que amaba y anhelaba. Amaba a esa mujer y pasaría toda su vida demostrándoselo. Y por primera vez en meses sonrió lleno de alegría, tanto que sentía que su corazón explotaría por tanta felicidad.

Poco después desnuda en los brazos de él, suspiro satisfecha abrazándose más a él.

_ Creo que deberíamos vestirnos_ se levanto un poco para ver a un Haruka con los ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa_ Podría alguien pasar.

_No lo creo_ Haruka abrió los ojos mirando a la mujer que por tonto casi perdía_ El abuelo seguramente ya dio órdenes de que nadie venga.

_ ¡El abuelo! _ Ella de inmediato se levanto buscando su ropa_ Que vergüenza Haruka, yo… no debimos…no podre verlo a la cara_ se apresuro a vestirse bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de él.

_ Michiru, el abuelo sabe todo._ la miro embelesado ante la desnudes de su cuerpo que poco a poco tapaba con la ropa_ Y es un romántico, créeme es lo menos que espera de mi.

_ ¡Haruka! Párate y vístete, no quiero dar un espectáculo aquí_ miro a todos lados.

_Amor esta parte del jardín es privada, ninguno del servicio vendrá._ luego sonrió recostándose _ Además recuerda que hoy es su día libre.

Michiru de inmediato paro, viendo a Haruka en todo su esplendor desnudo y muy dispuesto a seguir.

_ ¿Y por qué no me decías nada?_ lo miro furiosa _ Me he vestido de nuevo.

_ Ese no es problema amor_ se levanto un poco y la tomo de la mano haciendo que se arrodillara y empezó a desnudarla de nuevo_ Me encanta desnudarte y saborear tu piel en el proceso.

Ella empezó a reír quedo, mientras Haruka le arrancaba suspiros y gemidos en cada caricia que le daba, y nuevamente le demostró lo mucho que la necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Serena ya había dormido a su hija, la cual seguía feliz en sus avances con Darien. Ella solo sonrio al verla tan contenta, Rini era muy insistente con ciertas cosas. Jamás se daba por vencida y decía que el seria su mejor amigo.<p>

Suspiro cansada y triste, su mejor amigo.

No era su mejor amigo, era su padre. Un padre que la rechazaba y se negaba a ver la verdad, ni siquiera tenía la curiosidad de pensar que aunque ella lo hubiera engañado esa niña podría de ser el. ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué?

Miro a la pequeña que dormía y le dio un beso antes de salir. Al entrar a su recamara su celular empezó a sonar.

_Hola_ saludo.

_ ¿Serena?_ preguntaron del otro lado.

_ Pues quien mas Seiya, ¿o te equivocaste de numero, quieres hablar con Michiru?_ pensó que sería lo más obvio.

_ No, claro que no_ lo escucho tenso_ es contigo.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ sabia que solo un gran problema lo haría llamarla.

_ Se trata de Kayiama _ suspiro haciendo que Serena cerrara los ojos, ¿En qué maldito problema se metió este chico?_ Hay una chica que asegura estar embarazada de el, y que este se niega a reconocer a su bebe.

_ ¿Y el que dice?_ se sentó soltando un suspiro de frustración, no era la primera vez que le tocaba resolver uno de estos problemas que seguían a los chicos estrellas.

_ Dice que si estuvo con ella, pero que no era su primera vez como ella asegura_ luego agrego_ Además dice que uso protección.

_ Mira Seiya, deja consigo una computadora para poder hablar con Kayiama ¿Está contigo verdad?_ de inmediato se puso unas pantuflas.

_ Si aquí esta, pensé que eso harías_ le dijo sonriendo la conocía muy bien.

_Bueno dame…_ miro su reloj _ una media hora y me conecto contigo.

_ Muy bien nos vemos.

Colgando bajo de inmediato, no quería importunar a nadie. Pero tampoco podía entrar al despacho de Darién sin su permiso. Y como si lo llamara con la mente este salió de entre la oscuridad haciendo que ella saltara del susto.

_ Así tendrás la conciencia_ sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

_ Y como quieres que no lo haga, saliste de la nada_ lo miro cansado y con la mirada perdida.

_ ¿Está todo bien? ¿El abuelo…? _ de inmediato pensó que a lo mejor había recaído.

_ No, está bien._ la miro tristemente_ son otras cosas ¿Y dime a que salías a estas horas?

_Necesito que me des permiso de usar tu despacho y usar tu computadora.

_ ¿Qué pasa, necesitas ya contactar a tus amantes?_ dijo con dureza.

_No y si así fuera eso no te incumbe_ cerró los ojos y conto hasta diez, no tenia caso pelear con él_ Hay un problema con uno de mis chicos.

Darién se tenso al oírle decir "mis chicos"

_ Mira el caso es que necesito hacer un tipo video conferencia, el tema es delicado_ la escucho molesta.

_ Es toda tuya Serena_ la acompaño hasta donde quería ir_ Ya sabes que esta es como tu casa.

_ No lo es, pero gracias y disculpa.

Darién asintió y entro con ella para encender todo y poder meter la clave para que tuviera acceso al sistema.

Al poco rato el rostro de Seiya se vio en la pantalla, Darién pensó en salir y le pregunto si podía quedarse a lo cual ella solo contesto con un movimiento de mano, al parecer ya su mente estaba enfocada en el problema que la había traído hasta ahí.

_ ¿Dónde está el? _ acomodo la pantalla de una manera que la pudiera ver como caminaba de un lado al otro molesta.

_Aquí, señora_ se oyó una tímida voz de un chico.

Haciendo que el pelinegro dejara de ver las piernas de Serena, la cual vestía un pijama de remera manga corte muy sexy.

_ Yo…mire sé que me lo advirtió…pero oiga casi se me lanzan a los pies._ se excuso el chico haciendo que ella rodara los ojos.

_ Si lo sé, y te lo dije._ se paro mirándolo enfadada y al ver la mirada del chico noto que el sintió ese enojo_ te dije que para esta clase de mujeres eras carne fresca.

Darién observo como el chico se sonrojaba y sonrió al ver como alguien de ese tamaño se dejaba intimidar por Serena.

_ Te advertí claramente que esto eran las ligas mayores, niño estúpido_ ella siguió caminando de un lado a otro regañándolo _ Sabes que aprecio a tu madre la cual ha hecho grandes sacrificios por ti, para que por un momento de calentura lo eches a perder.

_ Si lo sé señora, pero ella era una chica de experiencia, alguien que no se tomaría en serio_ el contesto un poco molesto.

_ ¿En serio? Como que en serio, toda mujer merece ser respetada, sin importar a lo que se dedique. Por lo mismo que tenía experiencia debiste tener más cuidado, no meterte con ella.

_ ¡Soy hombre! _ dijo furioso haciendo que Serena parara en seco _ tengo necesidades.

_ Si lo sé, eres un hombre_ lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo con las manos el gesto de comillas_ Y tan hombre eres, que vienes corriendo a que te resuelva tu problema.

Darién miro como agachaba la mirada ante la respuesta que Serena le había dado.

_ Yo… lo siento_ se sonrojo al agregar_ Pero use protección, es imposible que este embarazada de mi.

_ ¡Cuando demonios los hombre entenderá que no hay método cien por ciento seguro! _ Grito ella golpeando con las manos el escritorio._ Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado siempre, el único método seguro es manteniendo a tu "amiguito" guardado.

El chico se sonrojo aun más y Darién no pudo evitar también hacerlo al recordar que también él le había dicho eso en el pasado a Serena que él había usado protección. ¿Acaso tenía razón? ¿Había fallado? La miro para ver si eso que dijo era para él, pero vio que ella seguía concentrada dándole instrucciones a Seiya.

_Investiga a la chica, todo su pasado y amistades_ se tapo los ojos con una mano y al bajarla miro tristeza en sus ojos_ No me gusta hacer esto, pero es necesario. Si la chica dice la verdad y el hijo es de Kayiama yo mismo me encargare de que este responda.

_ Pero señora…_ de inmediato intervino Kayiama al escuchar lo que decía_ No era su primera vez, que tal si ese hijo no es mío.

_ Se harán las pruebas necesarias_ lo miro duramente haciendo que cerrara la boca cuando lo vio que quería protestar_ No dejare que vayas por la vida dejando a un hijo así, no me importa si la chica es una prostituta o la santa virgen, me interesa el bebe. Si es tuyo responderás económicamente y emocionalmente, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad. ¿Entendido?

_ Si señora._ dijo agachando la cabeza y vio como Seiya sonreía.

Darién no pudo más que admirar la manera en que se desenvolvió, dándole a Seiya números y nombres de contactos que le ayudarían para la investigación que se llevaría discretamente. No cavia duda que Serena se manejaba en su elemento y no pudo negar que al verla así hizo desearla más.

Vio como cerro la pantalla una vez terminado todo y se acerco a ella.

_ No cabe duda que eres muy buena en esto_ le dijo sonriendo.

_Si ya sabes, no necesite abrir las piernas para esto._ dijo irónicamente borrando la sonrisa de el.

_ Lo siento Serena, tienes razón en decir que no sé nada de ti_ la miro serio para no dejarle duda de su sinceridad_ Pero por lo que vi ahora, se que has luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estas.

_ No tienes ni idea Darién_ sonrió triste al pensar en el pasado_ No tienes ni la mas mínima idea.

Salió dejándolo solo, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, aqui esta.<p>

Creo que en este ya un poquito se congracio con ustedes Darien...o no? Por que al leer los comentarios le cambie varias cosas, asi que gracias por dejarme saber su sentir.

Ademas de saber que les gusta la historia me dejan ver su sentir por el personaje, haciendo que vea un modo de cambiar esa actitud tan fria y estupida.

A que no se esperaban que Malachite y Beryl fueran amantes...o si? jajajaja.

Y ya vieron como Malachite planeo todo junto con Mina.

Me cuesta enfocarme en los demas personajes , pero ahi esta la reconciliacion de Michiru y Haruka.

Tambien quise poner esa parte donde Darien observa como Serena se desenvuelve en su trabajo y vea lo que ha madurado.

Edward sera un personaje importante en los ultimos caps. de la historia. Si han visto las peliculas o leido los libros de Twilight ya sabran que este galan tambien queria con Serena en mi fic. jajajaja.

Suertuuuudota de ella.

Bueno este no es corto, asi que el fin de semana me enfocare a los ultimos capitulos de la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Feliz fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia , con errores y todo...si lo acepto los tengo y me da verguenza admitirlo.**

**Abri una cuenta de Facebook**

**para subir algunas imagenes relacionadas con las historias que haga asi que si gustan pasar y verlas, el enlace en mi perfil.**

**Y un video en Youtube especial para este cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10<strong>

Darién caminaba hacia su habitación cuando vio la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Rini, sentía que algo lo jalaba y entro despacio sin hacer ruido para no despertarla. Poco a poco se acerco donde la niña descansaba.

Se veía tan linda, igual que la madre. Su corazón se lleno de un calor que no supo describir y su mano parecía que tenia vida propia cuando trato de acariciar su hermoso pelo rubio. Pero la imagen de esa niña abrazando a su mejor amigo, su osito Eddy. Lo hizo retroceder bruscamente, al pensar que el la vida de Serena había alguien más, algunos mas.

Despacio salió de la habitación sintiendo un dolor, pero mucho más allá de seguir pensando en la traición de Serena era algo más que no supo describir. Sentí la necesidad de abrazar a esa niña, de tenerla cerca.

Volvió la mirada y vio a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente, sonrió al pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo tratar un poco con ella, después de todo si su propósito era casarse con la madre seguramente la niña estaría complacida, además empezaba a sentir algo por ella. Cerró la puerta tras de él pensando en los planes que pondría en marcha y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Llegando a ella entro sin percatarse que dos pares de ojos lo habían observado y hacían planes para el futuro de él.

A la mañana siguiente Darién se levanto con la firme decisión de hablar con Beryl y hacerle saber que debía de regresar con sus padres. No podía seguir teniéndola ahí si quería que Serena aceptara su propuesta, por más liberal que fuera la rubia no creía que toleraría la presencia de su ex amante.

Toco quedo pero firme a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja que al verlo sonrió complacida, había vuelto a sus brazos.

Darién entro a la habitación oliendo la fragancia que ella usaba la cual le hizo sentir un dolor de cabeza, no entendía como la había soportado tanto tiempo._ Bueno si sabia_ pensó para sí mismo, Beryl era muy insistente y experta en la cama, pero eso no le bastaba ya.

_ Querido- ronroneo ella a sus espaldas mientras lo abrazaba haciéndole sentir sus generosos senos_ Sabia que no podrías dejar de desearme.

Despacio dirigió sus manos hacia la bragueta del pantalón tratando de tocarlo más íntimamente, pero el pelinegro le retiro las manos y se zafo de su abrazo.

_ ¿Deseas jugar primero?_ ella lo miro sensual mientras empezaba a quitarse el babydoll que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

_No, en realidad vine a decirte que tenias que irte ya._ la miro sin ninguna emoción, dejando a Beryl con la boca abierta.

_Pero…yo… ¿Qué demonios pasa?_ se cruzo de brazos sacando sus atributos.

_No pasa nada_ sonrió al verla en esa pose, sabia usar sus armas pero no lo convencería_ Solo que ya pasaste unos días aquí, viendo la salud del abuelo_ dijo cínicamente pensando que ese no había sido el motivo real de esa visita en esa ocasión _ Así que debes regresar a tu casa a tus deberes ¿Creo ocupan tu presencia?

_Mis deberes son contigo_ lo miro tímidamente_ Pensé que pensabas mas seriamente conmigo, cuando no desmentiste cuando dije que era tu novia.

_ Eso es algo que tu sola creíste_ dijo molesto_ Jamás te he dado motivos para pensar que esta relación daría para mas_ Luego la barrio con la mirada_ Fueron unos buenos revolcones, pero solo eso, no más.

Beryl lo miro furiosa, había visto la manera en que miraba a la rubia estúpida de Serena. Era una mirada que ella nunca vio, no era de deseo ni de lujuria, era de amor. El muy idiota seguía enamorado de ella, solo que él nunca lo admitiría.

Lo que le había platicado Malachite la hizo pensar en una manera de desquitarse y dejar fuera a Serena de una vez por todas. Le había platicado de un plan y ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Darién pagara su desprecio.

_ Así que esto es un adiós_ dijo tranquila para desconcierto de Darién.

_Si así es, creo que no tiene caso que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo._ el pensaba en regalarle algo por los favores recibidos.

_ ¿Volverás con ella? _ Lo miro sonriendo_ ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo?

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ se tenso ante las preguntas de ella.

_ Lo sé todo querido_ se volvió recostándose en la cama sensualmente dejando ver su trasero_ Se lo que hizo en el pasado, que te traiciono e intento meterte a la hija de otro hombre.

_ Eso a ti no te importa_ dijo furioso porque sabía quién le había dado esa información_ Malachite no debe decir cosas que solo conciernen a la familia.

_ Olvídalo Darién_ se acostó y estiro su cuerpo _ Solo espero que ninguno de sus amantes se entere que está aquí ¿Te imaginas que retomara alguno de sus amantes ante las narices de Artemis?

Darién se dio la vuelta sin contestarle nada y la risa de Beryl lo siguió durante buen rato en todo el día.

Beryl acomodo sus cosas llamo a Malachite para llevar a cabo su plan, se iría mañana necesitaba ver algunas cosas para poder llevar a cabo el plan que tenían en mente.

Sonrió y marco al numero de un amigo.

_Hola querido_ dijo en un ronroneo sensual_ Te tengo un trabajito._ sonrió y se acaricio los senos al escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado_ No esa clase de trabajo no, será en otra ocasión_ esta vez se puso seria_ Necesito que hagas algo.

Poco después colgó al dejar todo listo, no dejaría que Darién la humillara de esa manera. Si, se iría de ahí pero no sin hacer nada. Si él pensaba que se iría tan tranquila se equivocaba. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar que muy pronto en imperio Shields se vería sacudido desde sus cimientos.

Darién entro al desayunador donde Rei y los niños estaban comiendo. Observo a la hija de Serena y se acerco a ella bajo la atenta mirada de Luna y Rei.

Las dos habían visto y oído los malos tratos de él y de Beryl cuando la pequeña trataba de platicar con él. Y si ahora se atrevía a hacerle algún desaire a la niña Rei se encargaría de aventarle su desayuno en la cabeza.

Serena se encontraba con Michiru arreglando un asunto del trabajo y su amiga le había encargado a su hija, y si el tonto de su hermano pensaba que dejaría que le hiciera algo a la niña, estaba muy equivocado.

Pero para desconcierto de ella, Darién se puso a platicar con ella. Preguntándole sobre sus cosas favoritas, que clase de juegos le gustaban, que comida era su preferida. Cosa que a la pequeña la tenía maravillada, debido a que simplemente adoraba a ese hombre. Y no entendía por qué, sabía que eran padre e hija pero el amor debe ser alimentado y tratarlo con cariño para que este siempre este presente.

Tal vez Darién sentía que ella era su hija o simplemente trataba de ver la verdad que en el pasado ignoro. Sonrió al verlo tan contento, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así. Ojala que no cometiera una estupidez y dejara ir esta nueva oportunidad.

El abuelo se encontraba hablando con Haruka y estaba feliz con la noticia de que habría boda a fin de mes. Solo esperaba que Darién siguiera el ejemplo de Haruka y reconquistara a Serena.

_ ¿Dónde está el abuelo?_ Rei miro a su hermano que la miraba con una sonrisa.

_ En el despacho, arreglando unas cosas._ miro como Rini le daba a su osito Eddy, por un instante este se puso tenso pero luego le sonrió a la pequeña y lo tomo.

_ ¿Qué cosas?_ puso al oso sobre la mesa arrimándole el plato de cereal que simulaba ser el desayuno de este.

_ Una boda_ sonrió cuando Darién se quedo con la boca abierta_ Si, así es. Haruka lo hizo.

_ Vaya, entonces ¿habrá boda?_ soltó una carcajada, al fin su primo había caído en las redes de su sirena_ Bueno, me alegro. Ya me había cansado de ser su paño de lágrimas.

_Ohh ¡cállate! _ dijo divertida, recordando como su primo se la pasaba lamentando como había tratado a Michiru y luego diciendo que ella tenía la culpa de todo_ Pero si, ahora nada de tristeza.

_ Si así es, nada de tristeza._ Darién miro a Rini que le sonreía y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Debía dejar todo atrás, reconquistaría a Serena y le pediría matrimonio. Tenía el dinero y el poder para convencerla, y se encargaría de hacerla olvidar a todos sus amantes. Y si ella quería que su hija permaneciera con ellos la aceptaría, incluso darle su apellido.

* * *

><p>_Y bien Serena ¿Qué piensas?_ Michiru miro la breve información que tenia de la joven Mimet no era mucha pero no dejaba dudas de que era toda una fichita.<p>

_ No lo sé, aunque muchas cosas de las que ha hecho nos haría pensar en que miente._ Miro las fotos y los pocos datos que Seiya había conseguido_ Pero aun así, si está embarazada el único modo para saber si ese bebe es de Kayiama es hacerle una amniocentesis.

_ Pero ese método es muy complicado y riesgoso Serena, además debemos contar con la autorización de ella y de su ginecólogo._ la miro seria, no creía que Serena recurriría a ese método.

_ Si lo sé, tendremos que esperas a que nazca el bebe, si es que la chica en verdad está embarazada._ miro la foto de la chica, era linda y parecía muy inocente_ Ya le dije a Seiya que le diga a Kayiama que la acompañe el personalmente con su doctor.

_ ¿No confías en su palabra?_ sonrió viendo como su amiga se debatía entre defender a la chica o a Kayiama.

_ No es eso, es solo que no me gusta que se use a veces a un ser tan indefenso para lograr algo_ siguió mirando los papeles_ Un bebe debe ser algo concebido con amor. No para lograr posición o manipular a alguien que te quiera.

_ Eso sí, pero ya habías hablado con él. Si fallo y la chica si está embarazada tendrá que responder.

_Tenlo por seguro que lo hará_ esta vez la rubia se torno seria y supo Michiru que Kayiama no saldría muy bien de esta si era el padre de ese bebe._ No dejare que se lave las manos de este asunto, responderá de eso me encargare personalmente.

_ ¿Y si no lo está?_ la miro atenta.

_ Entonces me encargare de que todos discretamente sepan la clase de mujer que es y no se le deje entrar en ningún evento donde trate de hacer fortuna mediante algo tan bajo y denigrante._ Miro nuevamente la foto de la joven.

Siguieron viendo y llamando a las personas que conocían, necesitaba arreglar todo antes de que la prensa se enterara. La campaña había salido muy bien y esto podría arruinarla si salía a la luz que Kayiama le dio la espalda a una joven embarazada. Terminando bajaron para reunirse con todos, ese día habían planeado una salida, Artemis estaba muy bien para poder salir.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban disfrutando de una salida al lago Oriestada, Artemis era el más emocionado contándole toda la cultura y tradición del lugar a Rini. Una vez llegando al centro que bordea el lago visitaron el Monasterio de la Virgen.<p>

Artemis le empezó a explicar la historia de ese hermoso lugar.

La iglesia de una sola nave con atrio de la Panayia (Virgen) Mavriotissa, el katholikon del monasterio del mismo nombre, es, probablemente, un edificio del siglo 11. Una capilla dedicada a San Juan el Teólogo, con pinturas murales ejecutadas en 1552 por el artista Eustacio Iakovou, fue erigida junto a ella en el siglo 16.  
>Las pinturas que han sobrevivido en los katholikon se limitan al santuario, la pared oeste del cuerpo principal de la iglesia y el atrio. Su particular estilo da lugar a las reservas pronunciada con respecto a su fecha, las estimaciones varían del 11 al 13 de principios de los siglos. Además, su estilo carece de características que se refieren las pinturas con la tradición local.<p>

La violencia representada en las pinturas murales y las distorsiones que ocurren en el dibujo de llegar a los extremos de la abstracción. Algunas de estas antiguas pinturas murales fueron restaurados en el siglo 13, mientras que la pared exterior del nártex fue condecorado por otras nuevas.

Poco a poco mientras caminaban y disfrutaban de los relatos de Artemis, los niños hacían un sinfín de preguntas algo que lo tenía muy feliz y se sentía muy orgulloso de saber que dejaría detrás de el un legado del cual se sentiría orgulloso.

Darién se veía relajado y feliz algo que Haruka lo tenía contento, el había visto es sufrimiento de este y al verlo así deseaba profundamente que su primo fuera feliz como él lo era con Michiru. La cual le sonreía coquetamente y haciéndole muchas promesas con la mirada.

Incluso ahora que no estaba Beryl con ellos debido a que se quedo arreglando algunas cosas antes de partir a casa de sus padres, había notado que se mostraba más atento y amable con Serena y su hija. Haciendo que todos disfrutaran el ambiente familiar que los rodeaba en ese momento.

Serena observo a Darién que le explicaba a su hija por que en la ermita tan antigua algunos frescos pintados tenían arrancados los ojos, cosa de los turcos cuando estuvieron unos cuantos años en Grecia. La niña lo miraba embelesada y escuchaba atenta tanto a Darién como a Artemis. No pudo dejar de notar que este último sonreía complacido ante esas atenciones con la pequeña por parte de Darién.

Tal vez al fin Darién estaba abierto a hablar y aclarar las cosas, sonrió llena de esperanza. Más que nada por su hija la cual sería la más beneficiada con este acercamiento del pelinegro. La relación de ellos dos era ya cosa del pasado, por su hija aceptaría llevar una amistad con él. Era mejor así y no tener esperanzas de un futuro juntos, tal vez con el tiempo se podrían volver buenos amigos por la niña. Si así seria buenos amigos.

Pensando en esto alcanzo al grupo que ya salía, ya era algo tarde y los niños estaban ya algo cansados.

Habían llegado a la villa y cenaron conversando sobre las cosas que habían visto y que nuevo sitio visitarían. Serena quería llevar a Rini a conocer más lugares y se sintiera orgullosa de sus raíces. Artemis parecía contento con las ideas y los lugares que cada quien decía para hacer un viaje. Seria unas buenas vacaciones que nadie olvidaría además de la boda de Haruka y Michiru.

Fuera de la villa vigilaban los movimientos que había adentro, sonriendo entre si los dos hombres arrancaron en el auto. Solo sería cuestión de esperar la llamada que les diera la orden de entrar en acción, por lo tanto solo observarían los movimientos que se realizaban.

Ya era algo tarde cuando cada uno se subió a su habitación, Artemis y Luna habían subido antes para ver que los niños estuvieran bien y abrigados. Rei y Nicolás se despidieron cuando Haruka y Michiru se habían desaparecido discretamente cuando los demás veían donde se podría realizar la boda. Esos dos estaban dejando en manos de los demás ese asunto ellos preferían disfrutar de su reciente reconciliación.

Serena subió poco después de que Darién se despidió de ella para hacer unas llamadas que tenía pendiente, este se había mostrado muy amable ese día, y su hija estaba feliz con ese cambio. Tal vez en esas vacaciones habría la oportunidad de arreglar todo y dejar el dolor y los recuerdos atrás.

Aunque no entendía esos cambios, le agradaba y no pudo dejar de pensar lo que sucedió cuando habían llegado ese día del paseo.

**FLASH BACK**

**Cuando llegaron Beryl los saludo fríamente algo que el pelinegro ignoro y le dijo que si ya había terminado para ordenar que mañana temprano la llevara uno de los del servicio al helipuerto para llevarla a casa de sus padres.**

**Sabía que se iba, pero no que había sido porque Darién se lo había pedido, la pelirroja le dejo saber que ella lo estaría esperando si desidia retomar la relación. Este solo se mostro un poco molesto y solo le contesto.**

**_ ¿Cuál relación?_ dijo con una sonrisa torcida mostrando fastidio ante la insistencia de ella.**

**_La que teníamos los dos querido_ dijo sensualmente sin dejarse intimidar ante la mirada de este_ Se que estas…confundido_ la miro a ella que en ese momento seguía a los demás los cuales se habían retirado para dejarlos solos_ Pero sé que tarde o temprano vendrás a mí.**

**_ No lo creo._ y se acerco a ella para decirle al oído_ La verdad tu ya no me provocas nada Beryl_ luego se alejo dándole la espalda para ir a reunirse con su familia diciéndole_ Buen viaje.**

**Serena vio cuando esta subió las escaleras dirigiéndole al pelinegro una mirada llena de odio. ¿Qué clase de relación mantuvieron? Esa mirada no era de una mujer dolida si no una mujer herida no en el corazón si no en su orgullo y esas eran muy peligrosas.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Suspiro pensando en esto y antes de ir a su habitación paso al cuarto de Rini que dormía tranquila y con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz. Sonriendo salió y entro a la suya, deslizándose entre las sabanas durmió tranquila y con la esperanza que al menos su hija tendría la oportunidad de un día, llamar a su amigo: papa.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco Darién se acercaba más a la pequeña, la cual lo estaba conquistando con su sonrisa y todas las preguntas y pláticas que tenia con ella. Le agradaba y no sabía cómo explicar el sentimiento que sentía por ella.

Un día cuando anduvieron visitando los Monasterios de Meteora todos estuvieron maravillados por lo hermoso del lugar, a pesar de que Darién y su familia habían nacido y vivido ahí era algo que valía la pena recorrer por ver a Artemis tan feliz y sano.

Rini en cada salida y recorrido que hacían siempre iba de la mano del pelinegro, Serena no hacía más que ver y sentir algo que hace mucho no sentía, el amor de una familia. A pesar de que sus amigos estaban cerca y la apoyaron en todo, necesitaba sentir ese amor. Sonrió al ver como Rini se la pasaba detrás de Darién y este siempre sonriendo le contestaba a sus preguntas o la abrazaba.

Ya todos se habían retirado a dormir, Serena se había quedado en la sala escuchando un poco de música. Darién ese día no salió con ellos, tuvo que ir a las oficinas para arreglar lo de las acciones que ya estaban listas para que ella firmara. Debido a que como la habían declarado muerta, las acciones pasaron a manos de Malachite y justo a finales de ese año tomaría por completo el control de ellas.

Kenji había estipulado en el testamento que si en dado caso Serena no quería las acciones que tenia con los Shields junto con toda su herencia, Malachite dispondría de ella en su totalidad en el plazo de diez años. Pero debido a que según había muerto un juez dictamino que se respetara ese testamento y Malachite tuvo que esperar. Pero ya tenía tiempo peleando que se cancelara ese fallo y así disponer de la herencia, había sido cosa del destino que no fuera así.

Estaba por retirarse a su habitación cuando de pronto entro Darién, se veía cansado pero al verla ahí sonrió. Serena lo saludo y le ofreció una bebida la cual acepto mientras se sentaba a descansar.

Había sido agotador el viaje, pero más enfrentar a Malachite que alegaba que merecía más de lo que se le ofrecía por haber cuidado de los intereses de su sobrina, Darién solo sonrió nomas de pensar que si hubiera dejado todo en manos del tío de Serena este seguramente habría acabado con todo.

Serena miro a Darién que se encontraba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Se veía muy cansado y verlo así la lleno de ternura y por un momento deseo acercarse a él y acariciarle los hombros dándole un masaje como cuando lo hacía en el pasado.

En eso este abrió los ojos y sonrió complacido al ver como ella lo miraba, era una mirada llena de ternura y eso era algo que no desaprovecharía. Y de inmediato dejo su vaso de vino y se acerco junto a ella cuando estaba a punto de levantarse.

_ ¿Cansada?_ le masajeo los hombros.

_ Si un poco, el viaje fue muy hermoso pero cansado_ se retiro un poco sonrojándose, estaba muy amable y casi se sintió como hace seis años. _ Creo que es hora de ir a dormir.

_ Si creo que si_ de inmediato se puso frente a ella tomándola de la cintura.

_Sola, Darién iré sola._ le retiro la mano que se aferraba a ella.

_Bueno solo te acompañare a tu habitación._ sonrió al ver que ella no rechazaba su oferta.

Ya una vez frente a su habitación ella abrió la puerta, se volvió para darle las buenas noches cuando de pronto sintió la boca de este que devoraba la suya, era un beso lleno de ternura. Un beso lleno de necesidad así como la que ella sentía, hacia mucho que había dejado atrás este sentir. El sentirse mujer.

_Te deseo tanto_ la forma en que lo dijo rompió la burbuja en la que estaba.

_ No Darién, olvídalo_ trato de separarlo de ella.

_ No Serena _ la atrajo mas a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Eres despreciable —dijo ella, girando la cara para esquivarlo—. Estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya.

—Cierto. —Le besó las mejillas y las comisuras de los labios _ Pero yo no juego limpio —murmuró, al hundir una mano en su pelo para atraerla hacia él y rozarle los labios con los suyos—. Yo quiero hacer el amor, y tú quieres estar en guerra, todo vale en ambos casos.

—Para. No me hagas esto —suspiró nerviosa contra los labios de Darién.

—Bésame.

—No lo haré —se negó ella, resistiéndose.

Sin inmutarse, él siguió besándola, tentándola a que le devolviera los besos. Pero Serena levantó las manos entre los dos para protegerse y se mantuvo firme.

—Bésame —suplicó Darién. Le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua mientras al mismo tiempo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Le acarició la parte baja de la espalda y le dio pequeños mordiscos en el labio hasta que despacio, muy despacio, algo de rigidez abandonó el cuerpo de Serena, y empezó a entreabrir los labios.

_Vamos, Angelé Mou —insistió él contra su boca—. Bésame. Bésame.

Con un gemido, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, en vez de alejarse, se acercó, pegándose a él en señal de rendición. El hambriento cuerpo de Darién respondió al instante, y profundizó el beso, devorando su boca con la suya, deslizando la lengua por entre sus dientes para saborearla mejor.

Serena respondió a la caricia, y con su lengua buscó asimismo la de él, y la lujuria estalló dentro de Darién como una hoguera. Empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, pero ella interrumpió el beso y le sujetó las muñecas.

—Para. No quiero hacerlo.

No lo soltó, pero él siguió desabrochándole, acariciándole la piel desnuda con los nudillos cada vez que conseguía soltar un botón. Agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello, y volver a degustar el aroma de la piel de ella.

_ ¿De verdad quieres que pare?

_ ¡Sí! —exclamó ella exasperada, empujándolo—. No quiero que me toques. Te odio.

Darién la abrazó con más fuerza y, entre besos, le abrió la blusa.

—No me odias. Me amas.

—No. —Ella le empujó de nuevo sin mucha convicción y él no le hizo caso.

—Sí que me amas —insistió—. Tu orgullo es el único que se resiste. —Cogió los dos extremos de la blusa y tiró de ella para sacarla del pantalón.

Serena empezó a temblar entre sus brazos, y este supo que su resistencia sestaba desvaneciendo. La desnudó, y cada vez que le quitaba una prenda se detenía para darle un beso y acariciarla. Pero ella siguió enfrentándose a él con palabras.

—No me hagas esto —susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No puede ser que quieras hacer esto.

—Quiero hacerlo, Serena. —Después de desnudarla, deslizó las manos hasta acariciarle los pechos—. Me amas —murmuró.

_ ¡Nunca te he amado! —gritó ella queriendo mantener su orgullo.

—Mentirosa. —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le acarició los pezones hasta que ella empezó a gemir desde lo más profundo de su ser y a echar la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda. Darién inclinó la cabeza y le lamió los pechos. La suave piel de sus senos era como terciopelo bajo su lengua, y disfrutó torturándola.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. Él quería demostrarle lo sensual que le parecía, lo preciosa que la encontraba. Quería darle placer, seducirla, cuidarla. Pero más que nada quería oírle decir que lo amaba.

Quería saber que al menos su corazón era suyo, y que aunque su cuerpo lo habían disfrutado varios hombres él tendría lo de más valor, su amor.

Despacio, le recorrió el cuerpo a besos, mientras deslizaba las manos por sus caderas y le apresaba los labios en otro beso demoledor.

—Me amas —dijo, pegado a su boca—. Dímelo. —Sabía lo orgullosa que era y que reconocer sus sentimientos sería muy difícil para ella, pero no le importó. En toda su vida nunca había deseado tanto algo como oír aquello, y lo iba a conseguir. Darién necesitaba que le dijera que aún lo amaba. Quería oírlo una vez, y otra—. Admítelo.

Serena apartó la boca.

—No lo haré —contestó, negando con la cabeza—. No.

No cabía dura Serena era muy tozuda.

—Deja de resistirte —murmuró él, y deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. Con los dedos, le recorrió sus íntimos rizos, seduciéndola, tentándola, y cuando ella empezó a moverse y a gemir de placer, deslizó un dedo en su interior. Necesitaba saber la verdad, nunca en su vida había deseado algo con tanta vehemencia—. Me amas. Sé que amas. Dímelo. Dímelo.

Movió la mano acariciando sin cesar su centro del deseo hasta que por fin consiguió arrancarle las palabras que tan desesperado estaba por escuchar. Escaparon de la garganta de la rubia entre gemidos de placer cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo.

—Sí, sí —exclamó con un sollozo, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Te amo, Darién. Te amo. ¡Te amo!

Exaltado con su victoria, Darién deslizó las manos hacia las nalgas de Serena y la levantó en brazos. La penetró mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas al tiempo que escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Empujó una y otra vez, saboreando la sensación del cuerpo de Serena envolviéndolo. El orgasmo de Darién llegó de golpe, y todos sus sentidos fueron sacudidos por un placer casi insoportable. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual.

Ella estaba llorando. Podía sentir cómo sus lágrimas resbalaban por encima de su hombro, los silenciosos sollozos mientras la abrazaba. La llevó a la cama y, con un brazo, la sujetó contra su torso mientras con la mano libre levantaba las mantas. La tumbó en el lecho, pero ella no abrió los ojos; tampoco lo hizo cuando él se acostó a su lado. Los mantuvo cerrados, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de mirarlo.

Darién observó cómo las lágrimas escapaban por entre sus pestañas, observo la ligera marca que cruzaba una de sus mejillas y recordó que en un momento de dolor y rabia la había lastimado y por primera vez comprendió el daño que le había hecho. Al entender el dolor que le había causado, sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón. Mas allá de su traición él le había dado la espalda a todas las promesas que le dijo en el pasado.

Una ternura voraz surgió dentro de él y le secó las lágrimas con besos, jurándose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a herirla. Y allí, abrazándola, se dio cuenta de una cosa: todo ese tiempo aun creyéndola muerta la amaba, y así seria hasta el final de sus días.

La amaría aun sobre su mismo orgullo y los miedos que sentía. Por primera vez después de hacia tantos años lloro, lleno de felicidad pero a la vez de miedo.

* * *

><p>Listo, bueno creo que explicando lo sucedido entre ellos dos...Darien se ha mostrado muy lindo y amable con Rini, por lo mismo esa coraza que ella habia habia levantado se torno debil ante estos hechos.<p>

Ademas Serena nunca ha estado con nadie mas en todo ese tiempo, se enfoco en sacar adelante a su hija y luchar por tener la posicion que tiene. Su miedo a nuevamente caer en la miseria donde vivio con Rini le da miedo a confiarse. Ningun hombre le provovo lo que Darien le hacia sentir, y ella quiere sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento y pasion para poder dar ese paso, pero como ninguno de los que conocio lo logro.

Ademas Darien mirelo, bien que supo hacerla caer. Espero que fuera de su gusto esa escena ahhhh como me costo, en serio las escenas las tengo en mi cabeza pero me cuesta escribirlas. Peeeero aclarando algunas cosas las he leido y de ahi agarro ciertas ideas para que mis personajes se expresen...asi que pues gracias a las que son tan buenas para hacer las escenas hots jajaja.

Ok, gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias.

Ahhhh antes de que se me pase, a Mina la hice mala por que necesitaba que hubiera confusion sobre quien era la chica que desprecio Darien en el 1 cap.

Feliz inicio de semana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo**

**Video especial en mi canal de YouTube para este cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 11<strong>

Cuando se despertó, el deslumbrante sol de la mañana le hizo cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Medio dormido, Darién se volvió a un lado buscando a Serena, pero lo único que encontró fue un montón de sábanas arrugadas.

Totalmente despierto, se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el lado vacío que ella había ocupado. Se había ido. Apartó las mantas y se levantó; el recuerdo de las lágrimas de Serena no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se vistió a toda prisa y abandonó la habitación de esta. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que seguramente se habría ido a desayunar con Rini, o a darse un baño, y que no había querido despertarlo.

Sonriendo se dirigió hacia su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, tenia cosas que hacer entre ellas proponerle a Serena matrimonio. Ahora que sabía que lo amaba lucharía para tenerla junto a él.

Serena miraba a lo lejos, su mente se encontraba confundida y su corazón dolido. Había caído en sus brazos, le había dicho que lo amaba. Y sabía que era verdad, siempre lo amo y siempre lo amaría. Pero para él, solo era un juego. Hacia tanto que no se había sentido así, una mujer.

Simplemente una mujer, después de tantos años siendo madre y padre. Esforzándose día a día para salir adelante, no le había dejado tiempo para el amor. Además de que ningún hombre provocaba lo que Darién le hacía sentir.

Le dio otro sorbo al café que se había preparado, necesitaba estar muy despierta y lista para enfrentarlo. Era el momento de jugar todas sus cartas, era todo o nada. Hablaría claramente con él, sobre sus sospechas y dándole la opción de una prueba de ADN si así lo quería para que estuviera seguro de que Rini era su hija.

_ ¿Te caíste de la cama?_ Serena sonrió al escuchar esa voz.

_No, es solo que no pude dormir muy bien_ se sonrojo un poco al recordar el por qué.

_ Bueno, y dime ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?_ se sentó junto a ella.

_ ¿Decir qué?_ lo miro sorprendida, los habrá visto cuando entraron junto a la habitación de ella.

_ Que Rini es mi bisnieta_ sonrió alegre y complacido.

_Yo… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que lo es?_ sus ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lagrimas.

_ Serena, soy viejo no tonto_ le dio unas palmaditas en uno de sus hombros_ Se la relación que tenían tu y Darién en el pasado, lo único que no se es ¿Qué paso para que se separaran? Ustedes estaban muy enamorados y lo que menos entiendo ¿Es porque mi nieto no ve que esa adorable niña es de el?

_ Tuvimos muchos problemas, creo por no tener la madurez de enfrentarlos fue lo que nos llevo hasta donde estamos_ pensó en que así había sido, debió de luchar y demostrar su inocencia, pero su miedo a lo que vivió de niña la obligo a mejor huir a no luchar por demostrar su inocencia.

_ Pero ahora estas aquí ¿Lo resolverás?_ la miro esperanzado_ Amo a esa pequeña, como quiero a los de Rei._ sonrió al recordar_ Rini me recuerda mucho a mi difunta esposa, tienen la misma sonrisa.

Serena solo lo miro llena de ternura ahora entendía por qué siempre sus ojos se iluminaban cuando veía a Rini sonreír. Estuvieron platicando mientras los demás miembros de la casa bajaban y se unían a ellos para desayunar. Todos reían y platicaban de lo que habían visto ayer y pensaban ver que otro lugar podrían visitar.

Darién aun no bajaba y en cada minuto que pasaba Serena se desesperaba, necesitaba hablar con él. Era ahora o nunca, se levanto de la mesa con la mirada Artemis apoyándola salió decidida a enfrentar su pasado.

Darién estaba en su despacho, estaba arreglando todo para llevar a todos a Corfú en uno de los yates. Luego de ahí verían donde se realizaría la boda de Haruka y Michiru, estos dos aun no decidían donde se llevaría acabo a ellos dos les daba igual. Sonrió al pensar en que el también dentro de poco estaría tratando de ver donde llevaría acabo su boda, una vez que hablara con Serena y le propusiera matrimonio.

Termino de hablar con el capitán del yate, el arreglaría todo para tener lista a la tripulación que se necesitaría para esos días. A punto de salir tocaron a la puerta.

_Adelante.

_ Disculpe señor, pero una persona quiere hablar con la señora Serena.

_ ¿Y por qué no le dices a ella?

_ Lo que pasa es que la señora Serena nos dijo que a nadie le dio este número, porque estaba de vacaciones y ella solo atendería su celular._ dijo algo apenado_ Pero insiste en hablar con ella ¿Le paso la llamada?

Darién pensó en lo que le dijo Kelvin, era cierto. Serena llevaba su celular, claramente escucho cuando le dijo a Michiru que no daría le teléfono de la villa para que nadie la molestara, más que para una urgencia y eso sería a su celular que siempre llevaba con ella.

_Pásala aquí a mi despacho_ Darién se sentó y levanto la bocina.

_Si bueno_ se escucho del otro lado la voz de un hombre.

_Lo siento pero la señora Serena no puede atenderlo, ¿Quién habla?_ dijo entre dientes Darién.

_ Un amigo de ella_ agrego sensualmente_ un buen amigo.

_ Ella no se encuentra_ apretó el teléfono con tanta fuerza poniéndole los nudillos blancos_ ¿Algún mensaje?

_Si, dígale que espero que me llame. Deseo retomar lo que dejamos hace mucho tiempo_ sonrió satisfecho_ Ella entenderá.

_ Si, seguro que entenderá._ el pelinegro colgó violentamente y se paso las manos por el pelo_ ¡Soy un idiota!_ Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y al sentirla la limpio bruscamente._ ¿Por qué Serena, por qué?

Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, todas ellas confundiéndolo. Imágenes de su pasado, de lo sucedido seis años atrás y las de anoche. Cada una pasaba confundiendo a Darién, haciendo que este se apretara la cabeza fuertemente al sentir que esta le iba a estallar, finalmente cayó de rodillas.

De pronto abrió los ojos y sintió que era nuevamente aquel niño que estaba detrás de esa puerta viendo a su madre reír ajena a las suplicas de su padre.

**FLASH BACK**

**_ Por favor Setsuna no vayas_ Mamoru la veía triste mientras su esposa se terminaba de arreglar.**

**_ Por favor Mamoru, me harta verte así_ lo miro a través del espejo sin dejar de retocar su maquillaje.**

**_ Pero es que no creo que debas ir_ se acerco tomando un mechón de su pelo para olerlo_ Los niños te necesitan.**

**_ Tienen a la nana, además yo nunca quise tenerlos_ esta vez lo miro furiosa_ Además deberías agradecer que te he dado herederos_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Ya cumpliste para complacer a Artemis.**

**_ ¿Acaso no me amas?_ dijo triste arrodillándose a su lado.**

**_ Jamás te ame, lo supiste desde un principio._ se levanto hastiada de verlo ahí.**

**_Pero te he dado todo_ se paso la mano por el pelo desesperado_ Incluso he soportado lo que haces.**

**_Sabias de mi…_ ella dudo un poco_ problema ¿Me amas no es así?**

**_Si claro que si_ dijo fervientemente.**

**_Entonces deja de molestarme_ se acerco un poco y se puso un poco de perfume_ Iré esta noche con mis amigos y tú te quedaras aquí tranquilo a esperarme.**

**_Si querida_ agacho la cabeza sumiso y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.**

**_ ¡Ay por Dios! No me saldrás ahora que vas a llorar como una niñita_ dijo al notarlas ella_ Eres patético Mamoru, si no fuera por tu dinero hace tiempo que te habría dejado_ se cruzo de brazos viéndolo ahí arrodillado llorando_ Ni siquiera en la cama puedes satisfacerme, por lo mismo salgo a buscar lo que tú no me das_ esta vez se agacho un poco para verlo.**

**_ Por favor, Setsuna no me dejes_ empezó a llorar mas aferrándose a las piernas de esta._ Te amo, te amo. No me importa compartirte con cientos de hombres, mientras siempre vuelvas a mí.**

**_ ¿En serio?_ Setsuna lo miro complacida y sonriendo agrego_ Demuéstramelo, déjame ver cuánto me amas.**

**Y este empezó a besar sus piernas bajando poco a poco hasta que le empezó a besar los zapatos. Esto hizo sonreír a Setsuna y al final soltó una carcajada mientras veía a su esposo rogar por su amor.**

**_ No me dejes Setsuna, no me dejes. Te amo.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Darién había visto todo a través de la rendija de la puerta. Había ido a buscar a su padre, quería decirle que debían ir mañana al día familiar en la escuela. Ver a su madre burlándose del gran amor que le tenía su padre lo dejo marcado.

Jamás dejaría que una mujer lo humillara como lo había hecho ella, su madre.

Pero ahora las imágenes se confundían en su cabeza, la imagen de su madre parecía tomar la forma de Serena. Las dos una mujeres manipuladoras que usaban su encanto para embrujar a los hombres, como las sirenas de mar.

Creía poder estar con ella sin importar el pasado, pero no podía. Su padre había caído tan bajo que al final término quitándose la vida, sin importarle dejar atrás dos hijos que lo necesitaban. No podía, no tenía el valor para enfrentar una situación así. Porque sabía perfectamente que él, al igual que su padre caería en lo mismo. Amaba tanto a Serena que sería capaz de perdonarle todo.

Pero no podía, no podía. Y que Dios lo ayudara pero aunque tuviera que arrancarse el corazón, prefería vivir sin ella que vivir así. Como su padre había vivido, si es que eso era vivir.

_ Serena, Serena_ susurro mientras nuevamente una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, pero esta vez la dejo correr libre_ Te amo, Angelé mou. Te amo.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ahí una pareja se retorcía entre risas después de esa llamada, el hombre la tomo por la cintura y le besaba el cuello mientras le decía.<p>

_ Listo preciosa_ la miro lleno de deseo.

_ Eres un amor_ sonrió ella y se estiro para sacar de su bolso un fajo de billetes_ toma, aquí está por tu trabajo.

_ Eres mala Beryl _ la beso lleno de lujuria_ Y me encanta.

_ Si lo sé.

Estaban por seguir con lo suyo cuando el celular de ella empezó a sonar.

_Espera debo atender_ se levanto un poco para contestar.

_No lo hagas_ dijo besándole la espalda.

_ Es importante, espera._ miro la pantalla y sonrió_ Si, hola. _ Silencio_ Si. Todo listo.

Colgó al terminar de escuchar lo que le decían, no cabía duda que Malachite conocía muy bien a Darién. Seguramente con esa llamada echaría abajo el acercamiento que estaba teniendo Darién con Serena. Los hombres que vigilaban cada paso de ellos le habían informado de esto a Malachite.

Era cuestión de esperar a que la tonta de Serena saliera huyendo como lo hizo antes en el pasado por las acusaciones de Darién, una vez que esta estuviera fuera de la villa y sola con su hija los hombres de Malachite entrarían en acción.

Sonrió pensando que pronto los Shields estarían sufriendo un infierno y ella se vengaría de Darién por haberla despreciado.

_ Tienes esa sonrisa que me encanta_ la recostó a su lado _ ¿Dime por que querías que hiciera esa llamada?

_No seas curioso amor, solo besame._lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco a ella.

* * *

><p>Serena toco a la puerta antes de entrar, pensó que Darién estaría ahí pero nadie le contesto.<p>

_ ¿Darién?_ se acerco lentamente hacia el hombre que estaba sentado viendo una foto_ ¿está todo bien?  
>_Si, todo bien._ se levanto y dejo la foto dentro de un cajón y lo cerró con llave._ ¿Se te ofrecía algo?<p>

El tono de el la hizo sentir escalofríos, era como si volviera al pasado. Sentía que revivía todo de nuevo.

_ Quería hablar sobre Rini._ dijo dudando en decir lo siguiente_ Y también de lo que paso anoche.

_Lo de anoche estuvo bien_ la miro como aburrido_ Sobre tu hija, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

_ ¿Estuvo bien?_ sentía que algo nuevamente dentro de ella se rompía_ ¿Qué sucede Darién?

_ No pasa nada Serena_ sonrió cínicamente observándola_ ¿O es que acaso para ti eso fue importante?_ luego sonrió mas_ Ahh ya recuerdo dijiste que me amabas, pero eso le has de decir a todos tus amantes ¿No es así?

_ No, eso jamás se lo he dicho a nadie_ dijo dolida y furiosa_ Necesito hablar contigo sobre Rini.

_ ¿Qué hay con ella?_ dijo despreocupado y prendiendo la computadora.

_ Darién, hace mucho tiempo debí de hablar contigo_ suspiro, le dolía la actitud de él ante ella después de lo que habían pasado, pero primero era su hija._ Las fotos que me mostraste en esa ocasión no eran mías_ miro que levantaba una ceja burlándose de ella_ Si así es Darién, no era yo. Solo en una aparezco yo.

_ ¿Y no lo niegas?_ su boca se formo en una línea conteniendo las palabras que quería decirle.

_ No, no lo niego_ levanto el rostro demostrándole que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse_ Pero si te fijaste bien, el hombre que está conmigo no le sale el rostro.

_ No me fije en eso._ trato de recordar la foto, la única foto donde se veía el rostro de ella, las otras solo se veía su espalda o solamente parte de su perfil.

_ Sé que Mina intentaba conquistarte._lo miro llena de esperanza, tal vez ahora si podría aclarar todo.

_No es así…

_ Si lo era_ lo interrumpió, no deseaba hablar de Mina. Porque esta ya no estaba pero era necesario_ Se que lo hizo por hacerme daño, nunca supe por que. Siempre trate de llevarme bien con ella. Pero mi tío siempre intervenía en esa amistad, no sé porque pero así era.

_ Mina nunca intento hacer nada conmigo_ dijo furioso_ Ella solamente me dijo la verdad sobre ti, tu tío también me la dijo pero no escuche.

_ Mentiras, solo mentiras_ cerró los ojos, tenía que controlarse y hablar tranquila_ Darién, jamás te engañe. Siempre te ame y respete_ suspiro era hora de la verdad_ Rini es tu hija.

_No me importa_ dijo tranquilamente dejando de una pieza a la rubia_ Si eso es todo, sal por favor tengo cosas que hacer.

_ ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_ esta vez se acerco golpeando la mesa, sin importante lastimarse las manos_ Rini es tu hija, ¡tu hija! Nunca te mentí, ni te engañe. Si ya viste acta de nacimiento de Rini deberías sacar cuentas y ver en qué momento fue concebida.

_ ¿Me escuchaste o no?_ se levanto furioso y mirándola con asco_ No me importa, igual que te metiste conmigo lo pudiste hacer el mismo día con otro.

Serena lo miro dolida y su cuerpo tembló ante verse nuevamente atrapada en el pasado, cerro los puños y sus ojos negándose a dejarse vencer por sus miedos, un ruido pareció escucharse en el ventanal que daba al jardín. Pero se concentro en lo que decía el pelinegro.

_ Tu hija no me importa_ sonrió viéndola como si le diera igual lo que le decía y dijo después con un matiz lleno de crueldad._ para lo único que me importo fue para poder llevarte a la cama.

_ ¿Llevarme a la cama?_ abrió sus ojos de pronto sin creer lo que escuchaba_ ¿Entonces tu acercamiento con ella…?

_ Si así es, solo fue para poder tenerte_ se acerco a ella viéndola de arriba abajo_ ¿En serio creíste que la mocosa me caía bien? _ se carcajeo de ella y regreso a su asiento_ Te dije que para mí, tu bastarda era basura.

_ Olvídalo Darién, _ esta vez lo miro tranquila_ Quise dejar atrás mis miedos y luchar contra ellos, pero creo que el único que tiene miedo eres tu_ vio que iba a protestar y no lo dejo_ Me iré hoy con mi hija, mis abogados hablaran contigo sobre las acciones. Te las venderé no te preocupes, no quiero nada que me obligue a tratar contigo nuevamente.

_ El abuelo y Rei querrán verte_ la miro sin ninguna emoción en su mirada, pero sintiendo un gran dolor.

_ Ellos son bienvenidos a mi hogar._ se dio la vuelta para salir.

_ ¿Y yo? ¿No seré bienvenido ni siquiera en tu cama?_ le pareció escuchar que lo decía dolido. Pero sacudió su cabeza, Darién no sentía nada por ella.

_No, has de cuenta que si viaje en ese avión hace seis años._ volvió un poco el rostro para verlo_ Y que estoy muerta.

Salió cerrando la puerta lentamente, subió las escaleras y empezó a arreglar sus cosas. Y así la encontró Michiru y Rei cuando subieron para ver como había salido todo con Darién. Estaban a punto de preguntarle que paso cuando esta cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Un llanto lleno de dolor y desesperación por que nuevamente el hombre que amaba le daba la espalda a la verdad y lo malo es que lo hacía también con su hija, su pequeña.

_ Serena, tranquila._ Michiru la abrazo, nunca la había visto llorar así_ ¿Qué paso? _ vio las maletas_ ¿Qué está pasando Serena?

_Sere, por favor_ Rei se arrodillo a su lado, le dolía verla así_ ¿Qué hizo el idiota de mi hermano?

_ Nada, no hizo nada_ dijo entre sollozos.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y les fue relatando lo que había pasado.

_ Entonces ¿tu y Darién?_ dijo con una media sonrisa Rei.

_ Sí, pero fue algo sin importancia_ recordó lo que le había dicho este_ Al menos para él, no la tuvo.

_ ¿Pero y Rini?_ Michiru la miro que se levantaba y seguía empacando._ ¿Qué dijo sobre ella?

_Se niega a escucharme, y ya me canse. _ cerró la maleta y se dirigió al cuarto de Rini para hacer la de ella, al entrar encontró a Luna_ Luna por favor, dile a Rini que partiremos ya. Dile que es una urgencia con el tío Seiya.

Esta asintió y salió dejando a las tres mujeres arreglando las cosas de la pequeña. Rei trataba de convencerla de que no se fuera nuevamente, pero estaba decidida. No dejaría que Darién lastimara a su hija por no querer ver la verdad. Todos la aceptaban y el único que no quería aceptarla era el que más le dolía.

Habían acabado y Serena ya tenía todo listo para su viaje, Michiru se quedaría y verían que la boda se llevara a cabo dentro de más tiempo. A pesar de que la rubia se negaba a que esta cancelara sus planes ella lo prefirió así. Además no tenían prisa, tenían toda la vida por delante.

Seguían viendo algunas cosas y también como comunicarle a Artemis que se iría así de pronto. No le gustaba mentirle a él, pero no tenia elección. Le dolería mucho saber que su nieto seguía de necio en no aceptar la verdad y prefería que no discutieran.

_Señora Serena_ luna entre muy preocupada y retorciéndose los dedos de las manos.

_ ¿Qué pasa Luna?_ Serena sintió algo muy dentro de su corazón, algo no estaba bien desde que estuvo platicando con Darién sentía un raro presentimiento_ ¿Dónde está Rini?

_ No lo sé señora, ya la busque por toda la casa_ dijo conteniendo los sollozos que amenazaban con salir_ Ya incluso se aviso al demás personal, la están buscando en los jardines y Artemis hablo con los de seguridad.

_ ¿No está con mis hijos?_ Pregunto Rei esperanzada, la niña siempre iba con ellos a jugar en la casita que estaba en uno de los jardines _ A lo mejor están escondidos ahí.

_ No señora Rei, sus hijos están con su esposo_ esta vez no pudo controlarse y se puso a llorar_ La niña había salido a buscarla señora Serena.

_ ¿Cómo que a buscarme?_ la miro seria y asustada.

_ Si, poco después de que usted salió me dijo que iría con usted.

Serena pensó en el ruido que había escuchado afuera del ventanal en el despacho de Darién. ¿Los escucharía? ¿Escucho todo lo que dijo Darién de ella?

_ ¡Ay Dios mío!_ se tapo la boca conteniendo un sollozo_ Dios mío, Dios… ¡Ella escucho!

_ ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Qué escucho?_ la tomo de las manos Michiru y al hacerlo las sintió heladas_ Serena habla por favor_ la miro asustada.

_Escucho todo lo que Darién dijo de ella_ las lagrimas no dejaba ver el rostro confundido de Michiru_ Escucho que dijo que solo la había usado para acostarse conmigo, que solo era basura para el… ¡Dios mío que hice!

Salió de la habitación para hablar con Darién, tal vez la niña estaba con él. Preguntándole por que había dicho eso de ella. Rini era muy testaruda y seguramente lo había enfrentado por haberle mentido.

Entro sin tocar y lo vio ahí sentado muy tranquilo tomando un café.

_ ¿Qué no tienes modales?_ la miro lleno de odio.

_No, en este momento se me han olvidado_ busco con la mirada alguna señal de su hija_ ¿Rini ha estado contigo?

_No, no la he visto desde ayer en la mañana._ dejo su café y siguió mirando su pantalla ignorándola.

_Serena, Artemis ya le hablo a la policía._ Rei entro seguida de Haruka_ Dicen que si salió no estará muy lejos.

_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ esta vez Darién miro atento a la rubia que se veía demacrada y nerviosa.

_Es la niña Darién, _ miro a su primo y a Serena_ Rini no aparece, están revisando las cámaras los de seguridad para ver si salió de la villa.

_ ¿No está aquí dentro?_ se acomodo su camisa y se acerco a Serena con intención de abrazarla, pero antes de hacerlo esta se alejo.

_ No, no está. _ lo miro furiosa y en su mirada pudo ver el desprecio que sentía por el_ Si así fuera no te molestaría. Pero seguramente te alegras ¿No es así? Mi bastarda te estorba.

_No digas eso yo…

_ ¡Vete al diablo Darién!_ le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo hizo volver el rostro y casi caer_ No finjas que te interesa mi pequeña, no quiero que mientas nuevamente para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Qué deseas esta vez? ¿Otro revolcón conmigo? ¿Demostrarles a todos que tienes corazón? _ empezó a reír histérica_ No lo tienes, nunca lo has tenido. Me das lastima._ luego empezó a llorar y a golpearlo con los puños sin que este tratara de sujetarla._ Si algo le pasa a mi hija, te lo juro Darién hare que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido. ¡Te odio, te odio!

_Vamos Serena tranquilízate_ Haruka la abrazo al ver que Darién no hacía nada por detenerla_ Ya estamos agilizando todo.

_Quiero a mi niña_ se abrazo a él _ La quiero conmigo, quiero tenerla en mis brazos_ su llanto se torno más desesperado_ Mi niña, mi bebe, por favor Haruka tráiganmela de regreso.

_Y así será_ le acaricio el pelo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro quien solo cerró los ojos y al abrirlos salió de ahí.

Rápidamente llego con los de seguridad.

_ ¿Qué han encontrado?_ se acerco al jefe de ellos el cual revisaba las cintas.

_Aquí esta_ señalo a la que se veía a la pequeña salir corriendo_ Es la puerta del jardín de los niños.

_El jardín que está cerca a mi despacho_ susurro el pelinegro recordando el ligero ruido que escucho cuando hablaba con Serena.

_ Si, así es señor_ a pesar de que lo había dicho muy quedo lo escucho.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia esa puerta, observo a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarla. Tal vez había salido solo a curiosear, ella no escucho lo que dijo de ella ¿O sí? Camino un poco mas y no vio ninguna señal de ella, se regreso y entro nuevamente dirigiéndose donde estaban todos reunidos, llamando a los vecinos de la zona y coordinándose con la policía.

Serena tenia la mirada perdida y abrazaba el osito de Rini, al verlo sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Rini no se separaba de el, jamás lo dejaba. ¿Qué fue lo que paso que la pequeña lo había dejado?

_ Lo encontraron cerca del ventanal de tu despacho_ Haruka se acerco y le dijo cerca al oído_ Desde que se lo di a Serena se puso así.

_Ese osito es de Rini, nunca se separa de él._ Darién miro como la rubia lloraba en silencio ajena a los que la rodeaban.

_ Si eso dijo Luna_ miro a la mujer la cual abrazaba Artemis_ También está destrozada, ella cuido a Rini casi desde que nació.

_ Darién, ya avisamos a los vecinos_ Rei se acerco abrazando mas a uno de sus pequeños_ Están todos saliendo para buscarla, al igual que la policía.

_ Seguramente solo salió a explorar_ el pelinegro trato de convencerse que todo estaría bien, Rini no pudo haberlos escuchado, jamás se perdonaría saber que había lastimado a la pequeña.

Su vista se empezó a nublar pensando que al tratar de proteger su corazón había lastimado a un ser inocente y al cual amaba, aun sin importarle quien fuera el padre amaba a esa niña, la amaba tanto como a la madre.

_Salgan todos_ ordeno secamente_Salgan todos, por favor_ esta vez dijo suplicante y todos al verlo lo hicieron sin protestar.

Al quedarse solo con ella, se acerco lentamente a ella. Arrodillándose a su lado nuevamente los _espejismos del pasado_ confundían su mente. Pero esta vez sacudió la cabeza y pensó que haría eso y más con tal de no ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba.

_Serena_ le hablo quedo tratando de traerla a la realidad_ Serena, amor_ esta vez los ojos de ella lo vieron y lo miro llena de angustia_ Todo estará bien Serena, la encontraremos.

_ Quiero a mi niña Darién, por favor. Devuélveme a mi niña_ Lo abrazo llorando _ Si algo le pasa a mi pequeña me moriré Darién, me moriré.

La abrazo fuerte queriendo meterla dentro de el y protegerla de cualquier dolor, un dolor que seguramente el había provocado. Rini había escuchado esa conversación y dolida había salido. De eso estaba seguro y ahora sentía que el dolor que lo estaba matando por dentro cuando vio a Serena con el oso de la niña en sus brazos, ahora lo estaba despedazando.

* * *

><p>Listo...ahora viene el calvario de Darien.<p>

Nuevamente su pasado lo ha cegado lastimando a su propia hija, pero si ven al fin aceptara estar con ella. A pesar del miedo y su trauma de lo que vio quiera estar con ella y aceptar a la hija de "otro" hombre.

Vieran que me ha costado, no lo justifico que actue asi pero al menos ya vieron por que se ha dejado cegar el recuerdo del matrimonio fallido de sus padres lo atormenta.

Feliz dia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

**Aparecera un personaje de Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 12<strong>

_ Son unos idiotas_ Malachite miraba a la pequeña que dormía_ les dije claramente que quería a las dos, las necesito a las dos.

_Lo siento señor_ se disculpó aquel hombre mirando a su cómplice de reojo que simplemente se encogía de hombros_ Pero la vimos sola y pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad.

_ ¿Oportunidad? Idiota necesitaba a la madre también_ miro a la niña y luego sonrió_ Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que podría servir este error.

_ ¿Entonces qué hacemos con ella?_ pregunto el otro hombre que miraba a través de la ventana de la casa.

_Manténganla dormida, así no tendrán problemas con ella_ vio las cosas que habían traído_ Todo lo necesario está ahí, no quiero que salgan y cometan un error ¿Entendido?

_No se preocupe, no saldremos de aquí.

_ Esto ha cambiado todo por completo, pero seguiremos con el plan_ miro el lugar y calculo rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer _ Solo que esta vez no será Darién quien entregue el dinero, será Serena ¿Entendido?

_ Si señor _ respondieron los dos.

Los dos vieron salir a Malachite, en verdad era como una patada en el trasero ese hombre. Pero pagaba y Jedite se arrimaron a la mesa sacando los víveres que les había traído más los aparatos que necesitaban para llevar acabo el plan.

Antes de que despertara la pequeña le cubrirían los ojos para así darle de comer. No debían dejar que los viera, ni dejar ningún rastro de su miro a la niña que dormía plácidamente, causa del cloroformo que habían usado cuando la subieron al auto.

A pesar de que eran de la peor calaña, ellos no se metían con mujeres o niños. Pero era mucho lo que pagaba por ese trabajo y no se pudieron negar. Solo esperaban que todo saliera bien y solo fuera un secuestro para sacarle una fortuna a los Shields. Una vez entregada la cantidad que pensaban pedir, dejarían libre a la niña.

_ ¿Crees que cumpla?_ Neflyte miro hacia donde yacía la pequeña.

_ No lo sé, al menos nunca me ha quedado mal_ siguió el acomodando las cosas_ Quedamos en algo, si él no cumple lo pactado entonces nosotros tampoco.

Neflyte asintió satisfecho, sabía perfectamente que Jedite había dicho que participarían en esto. Pero sin lastimar a ninguna de las dos. Solo cobrarían y se irían de ahí sin derramar sangre.

Siguieron platicando ajenos a que Malachite tenía sus propios planes, exigiría el dinero y seria Serena la que personalmente lo traería. Una vez teniéndola a las dos se desharía de ellas.

Una vez muertas disfrutaría de la herencia de la rubia y del dinero del rescate. Él nunca se vería involucrado, así que era hora de ir a la villa de Artemis y presentarse como si no supiera nada.

Arranco el auto y empezó a hacer planes para el futuro, por fin seria suya la fortuna Tsukino y también destrozaría al imperio Shields. Esa sería su venganza, sería el precio a pagar por haber vivido a la sombra de kenji.

**FASH BLACK.**

**_Mama, puedo ir con Kenji._ miro a la mujer que terminaba de arreglarse.**

**_No, no puedes. Este evento es un homenaje a los Tsukino_ lo abrazo amorosa, amaba a ese niño fruto de su verdadero amor _ Amor, sabes que tú eres mi niño consentido, pero tu hermano es el heredero.**

**_ ¡Él no es mi hermano!_ la miro furioso_ Kenji es hijo de otro hombre, al que tu odiabas.**

**_Así es amor, y algún día tú serás dueño de todo esto._ lo miro complacida_ Kenji es un débil, igual que su padre.**

**Durante todo ese tiempo, durante años observo como su hermano tomo el poder una vez que había sido capaz de manejar las empresas Tsukino. Artemis había manejado todo antes de esto, por lo mismo los odiaba, veía que preferían a Kenji y a él solo lo toleraban. Por lo mismo se mostró sumiso y siendo un buen amigo.**

**Vio cómo su madre hizo de Kenji un hombre inseguro dejándole saber que era un torpe y que solo una mujer se casaría con él por su dinero.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Pero había llegado el momento de destrozar a ambas familias, era su momento. Era tiempo de tomar lo que le pertenecía a él.

Llego viendo como la policía rodeaba la zona, se identificó con ellos y entro. Se mostró sereno y al saber lo que había pasado puso cara de preocupación. Sonrió satisfecho viendo a su sobrina como lloraba y explicaba que la pequeña no conocía bien la zona, Darién estaba junto a ella sosteniéndola.

Malachite estuvo parte del día acompañándolos no quería mostrar ninguna sospecha y espero la hora en que sus cómplices llamarían. Tenía todo listo y había preparado todo para que no pudieran rastrear la llamada ni dar ninguna pista sobre donde podrían estar.

_ Señor_ uno de los policías entro mirando al jefe de ellos_ Hay una llamada, se está grabando._ Miro por un momento a la pareja que se abrazaba viendo a la mujer con la mirada perdida_ Tal vez quiera escuchar.

De inmediato Serena se apartó de Darién y siguió al hombre, pero antes de salir el pelinegro la tomo de la mano.

_ No Serena_ la sujeto firme al ver que intentaba soltarse_ Debes esperar, ellos sabrán que hacer.

_No, es mi hija Darién_ la rubia lo miro sin ninguna emoción _ Sé que a ti poco te importa lo que le pueda pasar, para ti es solo una desconocida._ agrego dolida pero firme_ Es mi bastarda.

Darién sintió como si hubiera metido dentro de el una tenaza de hierro y le estuvieran arrancando el corazón al escuchar de sus labios esa palabra que él una y otra vez repitió lastimando a Serena y en el proceso a Rini…Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar esa palabra que el tanto había repetido…"Bastarda"

_ Me importa Serena_ la miro suplicante_ En serio que me importa, ahora no es el momento de hablar_ vio que la rubia se soltaba de él para seguir al jefe de la policía_ Pero en cuanto todo acabe lo haremos.

_ No Darién, ahora soy yo a la que no le interesa nada de lo que tengas de decir…. ¿Te importa? Pues a mí me da igual si a ti te importa o no_ lo miro decidida_ No voy a hablar contigo ni ahora ni nunca

De inmediato salió dejándolo ahí solo en la sala con una mirada llena de impotencia y desesperación.

En cuanto entro al cuarto donde tenían algunos aparatos escucho como grababan la llamada, Artemis la había recibido y escuchaba atento lo que le decían.

__" La niña está bien"__se escuchó la voz del otro lado

Serena se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir un sollozo al escuchar esa voz, que al parecer se oía distorsionada.

__"Dentro de unas horas se le hablara nuevamente para dejarles saber dónde entregaran el dinero"._

_Necesito escuchar a la niña_ pidió Artemis.

__"Lo siento, pero aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo"_

_ ¿Cómo sé que ustedes la tienen? La noticia se ha expandido. Usted solo podría ser una de esa gente que aprovecha esto para hacer bromas o ganar un dinero con el dolor ajeno_ miro al jefe de policía que le decía con gestos que continuara_ Necesito escuchar a la pequeña.

__" Espere"_

Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada y poco después.

__ "¿Mami? "__ La voz de ella se oía como si estuviera aun dormida_ _"Mami ¿Dónde estás? Aquí está todo oscuro"_

Serena iba arrebatarle el teléfono a Artemis cuando Haruka la detuvo, esta lo miro furiosa y el solo negó con la cabeza. La impotencia la invadía, escuchar a su hija llamándola la hacía sentir tan mal

__"Bueno ahí está, la niña está bien por lo que escucho"_

_ ¿Cuánto quieren?_ Artemis se oyó de pronto muy cansado y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que estaría pasando su niña, su Rini.

__ "Queremos cincuenta millones, y queremos que los entregue la madre de la niña"_

_Eso es imposible_ grito furioso_ Ella está destrozada y no creo que esté en condiciones de ir.

__ "Ella entrega el dinero o no hay trato ¿Entendido?"_

_ Entendido_ trato de seguir con la conversación_ Puedo entregarlos yo, soy un viejo y no les causaría problemas._ Artemis no expondría a serena de tal manera.

Se escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

__" Se lo que intentas anciano, pero tenemos algo que nos cubre el rastro. Llamará después para decirles donde y a qué hora será la entrega. Así que en vez de perder el tiempo con esto reúnan mi dinero"_

El hombre colgó y Artemis se desplomo en la silla. Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazo llorando, Rei entro llevándole su medicamento había sido demasiado para él.

_ Lo siento mi niña_ dijo entre lágrimas_ No pude hacer más.

_ No digas eso abuelo, has hecho mucho_ lo abrazo y beso- Gracias no sé qué haría sin ti

Al volverse vio a Darién que hablaba con el jefe de la policía, ella de inmediato se acercó. Necesitaba estar al tanto de todo, nunca había sido débil y ahora menos que nunca debía mostrarse así.

_ Esos tipos son profesionales_ decía el jefe de la policía_ A pesar de que el señor Artemis hizo todo lo posible para poder rastrear la llamada, el sistema muestra varias direcciones.

_ O sea que ¿Están usando algo para despistar?_ Darién miro preocupado al hombre a cargo.

_ Si así es._ volvió su vista hacia la madre._ Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para recuperar a su niña, señora.

Serena solo asintió y se volvió para ver como todos estaban ocupados. Viendo las computadoras tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía la llamada, algunos tomando nota y otros simplemente hablando entre sí.

Salió de prisa hacia su habitación, seguida por Michiru.

_ ¿Qué haces Serena?_ le pregunto al ver como vaciaba el contenido de su bolso.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ revolvió todo el contenido.

_ ¿Dónde está que, Serena?_ vio como revisaba los bolsillos interiores de este y de pronto la vio que sacaba su celular.

_ Aquí esta_ dijo triunfal_ No voy a quedarme sentada dejando que otros soluciones las cosas, se trata de mi Hija

_ Serena ellos son profesionales_ vio como marcaba un número_ No puedes hacer más.

_Claro que si_ espero a que le contestaran_ Edward _ suspiro al oír que le contestaba de inmediato_ Necesito tu ayuda, se trata de Rini.

* * *

><p>Horas después varios autos se habían estacionado frente a la villa, al bajarse los hombres que estaban dentro de estos mostraron sus identificaciones y los policías que cuidaban la entrada les cedieron el paso.<p>

Darién observo al que parecía el jefe de estos dando varias órdenes y viendo como tomaban posición, colocando varios aparatos. De pronto vio como Serena corrió a su lado y lo abrazo, de inmediato se tensó al ver como la abrazaba.

Pero debía dejar de lado sus celos y fantasmas del pasado, Serena necesitaba apoyo. No oír una sarta de idioteces de su parte.

_ Agente Cullen_ el jefe de policía se acercó a saludarlo_ Es un honor contar con su ayuda.

Este sonrió y solo lo saludo, preguntándole todo sobre lo que habían investigado y diciéndole que instalarían su computadora y sistema para poder ver si podían rastrear la llamada que harían los secuestradores.

Darién lo observo detenidamente. Era un hombre alto, delgado pero de constitución fuerte, ojos dorados y de pelo rubio algo desordenado y de piel pálida, ¿Seria el padre de Rini? Sacudió la cabeza para dejar esas estúpidas ideas, no le importaba quien fuera él. Lo importante era encontrar a la pequeña, a su pequeña.

Nuevamente ese calor que sentía al decir o pensar que Rini era suya lo inundaba, no le importaba ya de quien fuera, ni que Serena lo hubiera engañado. Las quería y haría todo lo necesario para verlas juntas nuevamente, aunque tuviera que dejarla ir y no causarle más dolor.

_ Todo estará bien Serena.

_ Eso espero Edward_ lo miro triste y llena de impotencia_ Por lo mismo te llame, confió ciegamente en ti.

_ Gracias_ la tomo de las manos_ Sabes lo que quiero a mi pequeña Rini.

_ Lo sé, ella a ti también._ le mostro el osito de la niña_ No ha querido dejarlo, nunca lo deja_ las lágrimas no la dejaban ver_ Fue su primer regalo y el que más quiere, ella nunca lo deja…nunca.

De pronto los sollozos no la dejaron seguir se abrazó a su amigo y dejo salir todo lo que tenía dentro y este la abrazo más consolándola mirando fijamente el osito que le había regalado a Rini cuando era bebe.

_ Así que este era Edward_ pensó Darién_ El que le había regalado el oso.

Cabizbajo salió dándoles espacio, ahora no debía portarse como un idiota así que mejor se fue a ver a Artemis.

Entro a la recamara de este y lo vio muy triste. Y se fuera posible más viejo y cansado.

_ ¿Abuelo?_ se acercó a su cama donde estaba recostado_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, hijo_ suspiro cansado_ Recupera a mi niña, tráeme a mi bisnieta.

_ Lo hare abuelo, te juro que lo hare._ Lo tomo de las manos apretándoles tratando de pasarle un poco de fuerza a ese hombre.

_ ¿Darién?_ Haruka entro asomando un poco la cabeza, lo estaba buscando_ Hola abuelo ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, un poco cansado. Pero bien_ se levantó un poco _ ¿Y? ¿Quiénes son?

_ Es un agente del FBI_ Darién los miro confundido_ Edward Cullen, el amigo de Serena_ le contesto al ver como lo miraba_ Al parecer Serena tiene buenos contactos_ sonrió notando el pelinegro que lo decía en un tono de orgullo_ El tal Edward también meneo unos cuantos para poder transportarse y traer consigo a los mejores en este tipo de casos.

_ Entonces ¿Crees que logren traer a mi niña, sana y salva?_ esta vez Artemis parecía más esperanzado.

_ Pues según me han informado es el mejor.

_ Bien, muy bien_ se recostó satisfecho y tranquilo.

Los dos observaron como el medicamento hacia efecto poco a poco Artemis dormía, al poco rato entro Luna y al verlos se sonrojo.

_Oh, lo siento_ se empezaba a retirar_ No sabía que estaban aquí.

_ No señora Luna_ Darién la detuvo al ver que estaba por cerrar la puerta e irse_ Entre por favor, el abuelo agradecerá verla cuando despierte.

_Yo…si claro _ agregó sonriendo_ Estaré aquí con él, mientras rezo por mis niñas.

_ Gracias _ se acercó y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama_ Espero que todo salga bien, Mi niña Serena no merece sufrir así. No después de todo lo que ha vivido._ se sonrojo al ver que el pelinegro la miraba confundido.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ha vivido Serena?_ se acercó a ella_ Por favor, necesito saber_ suplico al ver que ella dudaba.

_ Mi niña_ suspiro y pensó en el momento que la había conocido_ Yo apenas había llegado a vivir al mismo edificio donde ella vivía, la veía como salía en la madrugada con la pequeña Rini y llegaba muy tarde con ella. _ Sus ojos se nublaron_ Yo vivía sola, no tenía a nadie. Pero ella a pesar de estar muy cansada siempre tenía una palabra amable y si era posible a mí como a muchos más nos hacía sentir que no estábamos solos.

_ Por favor siga_ Haruka la hizo seguir al ver como su primo se quedaba callado pensando.

_Si…yo…bueno el caso es que un día había nevado mucho y ella no podía salir así llevando a la bebe, tenía dos trabajos _ los miro orgullosa_ Uno en la empresa que ustedes conocen y el otro en una cafetería, no le importaba llegar cansada ni que los pies la estuvieran matando por andar de un lado a otro para conseguir sacar a su niña de ese lugar.

_ ¿De ese lugar?_ Darién la miro desconcertado_ Que acaso ella no…_ callo al ver la mirada de ella.

_ Se lo que piensa de mi niña_ nuevamente su mirada se volvió tierna_ Pero ella es una buena madre y una gran mujer._ bajo la mirada y siguió_ Ese día le pedí que me dejara a la niña para que no saliera con ese tiempo con ella. ¿Y saben que paso? Mi niña se puso a llorar, me empezó a decir que sufría mucho dejándola en esa guardería, era pequeña y el lugar donde estaba la bebe estaba el calentador del agua muy cerca de las cunas _ unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas_ Que todo el día estaba con la angustia de saber que de pronto un día la llamarían diciéndole que algo grave había sucedido.

_ ¿Qué tipo de guardería era?_ pregunto Darién con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía nada de Serena absolutamente nada., las palabras de Luna le calaron Hondo

_ Una donde no pagaba mucho_ sonrió triste_ No crea que lo hacía por avariciosa, pero necesitaba pagar cosas y ahorrar para salir de ese lugar._ luego agrego orgullosa_ Y lo logro, ella me dio las gracias muchas veces por haber cuidado a su hija como si fuera mía, pero la que tenía que darle gracias era yo_ sonrió feliz_ Yo estaba sola, no tenía a nadie. Hasta que ellas llegaron a mi vida, me dieron una razón para seguir. Por lo mismo las quiero como si fueran de mi sangre, porque ellas son mi familia.

Darién la miro y vio el orgullo que sentía al decir esto. Sintió que las lágrimas estaban por salir y se retiró rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Le dolía pensar que Serena había sufrido mucho para poder sacar a delante a su hija, ella se esforzó día a día y el solamente se quedó viviendo en el pasado atormentado por los celos y sus miedos. Ahora sabía que nunca lo perdonaría, él había matado cualquier pequeña esperanza de que Serena le permitiera estar en su vida al lado de su pequeña.

Pero no le importaba, si ese era el precio a pagar por sus errores y de ver reunida a madre e hija lo pagaría. La había juzgado sin siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda y se equivocó, sabía que Todo el daño ya estaba hecho, se maldijo por las palabras tan duras que utilizo, por como la trato y sobre todo por lo inhumano que se portó con Rini.

Ya era habían pasado veinte y cuatro horas desde que había desaparecido Rini, las horas pasaban y los secuestradores no se comunicaban. Y en cada minuto que pasaba Serena sentía que moría poco a poco.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y todos se quedaron en silencio, Artemis levanto la bocina en cuanto Edward el hizo la señal.

_ ¿Sí?

_ "Espero que tengan mi dinero"

_ Si tenemos todo_ trato de hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, tratar de que consiguieran el lugar de la llamada_ Quiero hablar con la pequeña.

_" No esta vez no, ella está bien._ soltó una risa haciendo que tanto Edward como Darién apretaran los puños de impotencia_ Se lo que tratas, quiero que la madre lo lleve, a la Cueva del Dragón dentro de dos horas ¿Entendido?

No dijo más y colgó, dejándolos sin nada y mirando a Serena que palidecía.

_ En dos horas, ese lugar estará lleno de turistas_ miro a Edward que sentía frustrado analizando todo.

_ Por lo mismo lo hizo_ miro el mapa y pidió que le buscaran imágenes del lugar_ Es un lugar donde cualquiera podría ser sospechoso.

_ Iré_ dijo decidida_ Arregla todo, subo y me cambio para partir, no quiero que nada nos retrase.

_ Serena es peligroso_ Michiru la vio decidida_ Deja que Edward vea que puede hacer.

_ No tiene nada que hacer_ miro a su amigo _ lo siento Edward, sé que eres el mejor. Pero desgraciadamente se trata de mi hija y no puedo quedarme así_ Miro a Edward decidida.

_ Lo sé Serena_ sonrió triste_ sé qué harás todo lo que sea por ella, solo deja que arregle que algunos de mis hombres se preparen para que pasen por civiles.

Ella asintió y le sonrió se dio la vuelta y vio a Darién que se veía muy pálido y demacrado ¿Sera posible que este así por Rini? No, seguramente no. Solamente eran sus celos estúpidos que lo tenían así. _Pensó la rubia al verlo.

Malachite observaba todo, ya casi era tiempo de que su sobrina saliera y vio como los hombres del agente del FBI se disfrazaban. Estúpidos, sonrió satisfecho ahora que los había visto avisaría a sus cómplices. Ellos estarían listos y entre la gente se llevarían a la rubia y cuando vieran lo que había pasado ya sería muy tarde. Tendría el dinero y obtendría su venganza contra todos.

Se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero cualquier cosa le avisara.

Edward lo miro atento, no se le había escapado ningún detalle de ninguno de los que estaban en esa casa, todos para el eran sospechosos. Le hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres y con la mirada le dio a entender todo. Debía seguirlo.

Otro de sus hombres se acercó poco después.

_ Esta listo_ le mostro los documentos.

_ Esta todo_ los empezó a leer.

_ Sí, señor.

_ Muy bien, diles a los hombres que acompañaran a Serena que se preparen salen ahora mismo_ rápidamente este se retiró dejando a su jefe revisando los papeles y una sonrisa se formó poco a poco en sus labios al ir leyendo.

* * *

><p>Serena miro a su alrededor llevando la pequeña maleta donde estaba el dinero, no se veía señal de nada sospecho. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba y luego se iba de paso sentía que las piernas no las sostendrían más. Observo a los hombres de Edward, los cuales efectivamente se veían como unos turistas más.<p>

Se fijó en las formaciones de las rocas. Era un lugar hermoso y pensó que a su hija le habría encantado, rápidamente abrió y cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas, no era el momento de ponerse a llorar. No ahora, lo que importaba era su hija y no la iba a perder

Estaba buscando un pañuelo de entre su ligero abrigo cuando alguien le ofreció uno, levanto la vista para agradecerle al que seguramente sería uno de los hombres de Edward. Pero al hombre que vio no lo había visto en la villa, miro a su alrededor y vio que un grupo de turistas había entrado.

_ Sera mejor que me siga, sin hacer nada estúpido señora_ el hombre la tomo del codo y la condujo a través de la pequeña multitud. No sin antes ponerle un sombrero y quitarle el abrigo que la cubría._ No queremos que los policías nos sigan.

Serena solo asintió, no pondría en riesgo a su niña. Dócilmente lo siguió a la salida dirigiéndola rápidamente a un auto negro. La subió al asiento de atrás.

_ No se levante y todo saldrá bien_ le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se subía el al asiento del conductor, arranco y se perdió entre los autos que circulaban.

Por el retrovisor vio como los agentes salían y la buscaban, sonrió viendo cómo se comunicaban para decir que todo había salido mal. Sonrió más notando que todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, su disfraz no permitiría que la mujer lo identificara, solo recordaría a un hombre con barba y lentes oscuros.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a su destino, paso por un denso bosque donde estaba la cabaña. Propiedad de Malachite, según les había dicho nadie sabía que era de él. Así que era un lugar seguro, porque estaban lejos de la civilización.

En cuanto llegaron saco a Serena y de inmediato le vendo los ojos, a empujones la llevo hacia adentro de la casa.

_ ¿Dónde está mi niña?_ trato de escuchar cualquier cosa que le indicara que está bien_ Quiero verla.

_ Está dormida_ oyó la voz de otro hombre.

_ ¿Dormida? ¿Qué le han hecho?_ trato de soltarse de donde el hombre que la había traído la tenía atada_ ¿Qué le han hecho malditos?

_ Nada señora_ esta vez respondió el de la cueva_ Es solo que es mejor así, la niña solo recordara esto como un mal sueño.

_ Que considerados_ dijo sarcástica_ Ya tienen lo que querían déjenos ir.

_ Lo siento pero tenemos que esperar a nuestro jefe.

Serena sintió escalofríos, sentía un raro presentimiento y en un ruego desesperado dijo:

_Dios, salva a mi hija._ mientras las lágrimas humedecían el trapo con el cual la habían vendado.

* * *

><p>_ ¡Como que se esfumo!_ Edward seguía afuera de la casa de Malachite_ ¡Maldita sea!_ aventó la radio ante la mirada de un confundido Darién.<p>

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo levantando la radio que había caído a su pies.

_ Se llevaron a Serena._ miro hacia la casa del tío de Serena.

_ ¿Y qué demonios hacemos aquí?_ furioso lo miro viendo como este permanecía tranquilo._ Debemos ir allá, te dije que teníamos que estar cerca.

_ Ellos son de mis mejores hombres_ se volvió para mirarlo.

Darién Shields había insistido en acompañarlo y no pudo evitarlo, el hombre era un necio y no estuvo dispuesto a ceder. Incluso amenazo con seguirlo si no podía ir con él en el mismo auto. Sonrió complacido al ver que estaba haciendo todo lo que él le ordenaba, no cavia duda de que él también quería encontrar a Rini.

_ ¿Y? Son tan buenos que Serena ha sido secuestrada también_ dijo irónico_ Y mientras tanto estamos aquí siguiendo a un hombre que tal vez no aprecie mucho a Serena, pero no lo creo capaz de esto-dijo el pelinegro

_ Mis hombres son los mejores_ volvió a decir serio al escucharlo_ Solamente que la forma en que se iba a manejar lo de la entrega, alguien se la dio a conocer a los tipos que tenían a Rini y ahora tienen a ambas.

_ ¿Malachite? ¿Estás diciendo que el tío de Serena fue?_ miro hacia la casa donde vivía el amigo de la familia.

_ Si así es_ saco los binoculares observando los movimientos que se realizaban dentro.

_ ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_ se escuchaba la duda en su voz.

Edward le entrego el folder donde venían varios documentos y fotos de Malachite.

_ Como puedes ver, el "amigo" de tu familia es toda una fichita._ sonrió al ver como el pelinegro palidecía al mirar la información_ Tu "amigo" tiene unas amistades muy… extravagantes por así decirlo.

Darién observo el estado de cuenta de Malachite, estaba endeudado hasta el tope. Además de ver los sitios que frecuentaba, todos del bajo fondo. Cada foto y papel que veía le mostraba lo ciego que había estado.

Las palabras de Malachite lo atormentaban_ "Ella te engaña, no es lo que parece"_ Pero ahora con todo esto se preguntó: ¿Cuánto le habría mentido?

Cerró la carpeta e iba a decir algo cuando de pronto vio el auto de Malachite salir, vio que miraba a todos lados y pudo apreciar que sonreía.

_Listo_ dijo por radio Edward_ Síganlo discretamente, estamos consiguiendo la autorización para seguir por satélite al auto por medio de geo localización.

Mientras Darién estaba más que confundido… ¿Sería posible que...? que todo haya sido una jugada para separarlos y la verdad es que ahora pensar eso lo hacía sentir peor….

* * *

><p>Malachite descendió del auto y entro en la casa llevando consigo dos galones rojos, miro a su sobrina que permanecía sentada atada y vendada. Sonrió satisfecho, al fin obtendría su venganza y nadie se enteraría de que él fue quien planeo todo.<p>

_ Desátenla_ ordeno a los hombres que lo miraban extrañados, se suponía que solo tomarían el dinero y se irían.

_ ¿No necesitas algo para cubrirte?_ Neflyte lo miro dudando, algo no estaba bien.

_ No, mi sobrina seguramente ya reconoció mi voz_ miro como la rubia se tensaba _ ¿No es así Serena?

_ ¿Por qué tío, por qué? _ pregunto llena de miedo.

_ Porque tienes algo que me pertenece_ se acercó a ella mirándola así vendada, la tenía en sus manos.

_ No entiendo ¿Qué tengo tuyo?_ la rubia alejo el rostro al sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella.

_ Todo, querida_ miro la maleta llena del dinero_ Todo._ volvió su vista hacia la niña la cual seguía dormida_ ¿Sabías que todo el dinero que tienes en realidad es mío?

_ ¿Tuyo?_ cerró los ojos cuando la venda que la cubría fue arrancada y la luz la dejo cegada momentáneamente _ No te entiendo tío.

_ Muy bien te explicare_ la miro lleno de rabia_ Mi madre era la que poseía el dinero, se habría casado con mi padre si no hubiera sido que el apellido de él no era importante, no era un hombre rico pero tenía lo suficiente y mi madre lo amaba_ le dio la espalda _ Justamente entro en escena el padre de Ken ji, era un hombre con un apellido muy importante, pero nada de dinero.

_ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?_ pregunto desesperada al ver a su niña en la habitación contigua dormida sin moverse ¿Estaría bien?

_ Todo, todo tiene que ver con esto_ la miro furioso_ Al casarse mi madre con el padre de Kenji este tomo todo el dinero y dispuso de él, solo los Tsukino tendrían acceso a ella. Cuando el murió Kenji quedo como heredero universal_ fijo su vista en la hija de Serena_ Cuando mi madre se casó nuevamente con el hombre que amaba, ósea mi padre. Trato de hacer todo lo posible porque su dinero_ se acercó a ella obligándola a mirarlo_ Su dinero, pasara a posición de ella nuevamente.

Malachite la empezó a desatar, ante la atenta mirada de sus cómplices. Todo estaba saliendo mal y sabían que si no lo detenían serian no solo cómplices de secuestro si no de asesinato también.

_ Artemis fue uno de los muchos que apoyo a Kenji_ continuo este sin ver las miradas que intercambiaban los hombres que había contratado_ Mi madre pensaba dejarme todo a mí, como debía de ser. Después de todo era su dinero.

_Pues tómalo todo no me interesa_ se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos y noto que dormía plácidamente ajena a todo._ Llévate todo, solo deja ir a mi hija.

_ No querida, lo siento pero no_ rio al ver como palidecía la rubia ante sus respuesta_ Me desharé de todo los Tsukino, no dejare ni el polvo de ese apellido el cual le costó mucho a mi madre, odiaba a Kenji por ser hijo del hombre que le arrebato todo, y no dejare que esto se quede así.

_ Todo esto ni tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni mucho menos con mi hija_ la abrazo más fuerte haciendo que esta se quejara_ Por favor tío, deja ir a mi niña._ suplico_ ¿Quieres el dinero? ¿Las acciones? Pues te las doy pero deja a mi hija

_ No claro que no_ sonrió satisfecho_ Además de odiar tanto a los Tsukino, los Shields también merecen sufrir.

_ ¿Pero ellos por qué? _ miro a su pequeña que lentamente despertaba.

_ Artemis me humillo varias veces al dejar que Kenji tomara control de todo_ miro a ambas con odio_ Además de eso jamás permitió que yo controlara parte de las acciones.

_ Según se tú mismo preferiste manejar la herencia que dejo tu padre_ trato de recordar detalles del pasado_ Artemis te ofreció una plaza en las empresas de él.

_ ¡Solo migajas!_ grito haciendo brincar a la rubia la cual veía por donde podía salir de ahí_ Solo eso me ofreció._ sonrió al ver a la pequeña_ Pero te imaginas el dolor que sentirá cuando vea la sangre derramada de una Shields.

_Ella no es una Shields_trato de sonar segura_ Ni siquiera se de quien sea hija, seguramente sabes por qué Darién me exilio de este lugar.

_ ¡Oh, sí! Claro que lo se_ dijo satisfecho_ Yo mismo me encargue de hacerle llegar las pruebas de tu supuesta infidelidad.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste?_ lo miro horrorizada, una cosa era sospechar y otra que se lo confirmara.

_ Fácil querida, Mina te odiaba mucho, odiaba mucho a la perfecta Serena_ sonrió complacido al decirle como había sembrado la semilla del odio en su hija y la de la duda en Darién._ Fue fácil manejar a Darién, el recuerdo de su pobre padre lo atormentaba.

_ ¿Lo atormentaba?_ escucho atenta, ella no sabía nada del pasado de Darién.

_ Si, así es. Mamoru era un cornudo_ se empezó a reír _ Y lo sabía el muy idiota, Setsuna tenía un montón de amantes y parece que esto lo sabía el pequeño Darién._ luego agrego_ Incluso yo fui uno de ellos.

Serena lo miro llena de asco, como podía un hombre odiar tanto a alguien y mostrarse como el más fiel de los amigos.

_ Fue fácil hacerlo dudar sobre ti, un comentario bien dicho. Uno que otro buen consejo_ se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en la habitación_ Y al final las fotos, creo que ya sabes que ella fue la modelo de ellas.

_ Si lo sé_ ella había visto perfectamente esas fotos, eran asquerosas_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hija? ¿Hacer que se metiera con esos hombres?

_ Mina no era tan inocente_ encogió los hombros indiferente_ Ella lo hizo gustosa, así que no te preocupes.

_ Solo en una salgo ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

_ Fue fácil, esa tu misma me la pusiste en bandeja de plata_ recordó ese día_ Había ido a ver a Darién para aconsejarle sobre ti, y te vi entrar._ sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba_ Si, así es vi todo. Y solo tuve que pedirle al fotógrafo que me tenía todo listo para no dejar duda de nada. Lo demás fue fácil y cosa del destino que ese avión cayera.

Las miro sin ninguna emoción en la mirada y sacó su arma.

_Pero has vuelto, estropeando mis planes._ apunto a la cabeza de la rubia_ Pero eso cambiara ahora.

Serena se volvió y trato de cubrir a su pequeña con su cuerpo. De un momento a otro todo acabaría y llena de dolor suplico para que su hija siguiera dormida y no sintiera ningún dolor.

De pronto escucho que algo se rompía, se volvió un poco para ver como uno de los hombres que había estado ahí escuchando todo habían desarmado a Malachite. Abrazo a Rini y trato de salir entre los dos hombres que trataban de coger el arma.

Rápido trato de salir pero un tirón de pelo la hizo casi caer, Malachite se había librado de su cómplice y miro suplicante al otro que solo los observaba.

_ Sera mejor que las deje ir_ dijo tranquilo _ No somos asesinos Malachite, así que suéltala.

_ ¡Idiota!_ apunto a este quien solo se quedó ahí parado.

Justo cuando iba a disparar el que yacía en el suelo se había levantado y nuevamente lo derribaba, Serena miro al que hombre rubio quien solo miraba todo sin entrometerse justo cuando vio que quería hacer el intento de intervenir el sonido de un disparo lo hizo quedar paralizado.

_ ¿Neflyte?_ se acercó donde yacían los dos._ ¿Estas bien?

_ No, no está bien_ se levantó Malachite apuntando a rubio que lo miro con rabia.

_ ¡Mataste a mi hermano!_ no dijo más una bala le atravesó el cráneo.

Serena grito y trato de salir pero Malachite la sujeto y la metió nuevamente en la habitación, serena en ningún momento dejo a su hija, la aferraba contra su pecho. Mientras le apuntaba salió de ahí pero rápidamente volvió llevando consigo uno de los galones que había llevado con él.

Observo cómo lo destapo y empezó a derramar el líquido de su interior, gasolina. Era gasolina, ¿Planeaba quemarlas vivas?

_ Así no dejare ninguna huella que me involucre_ pareció que le había escuchado el pensamiento_ El arma no está registrada, así que nunca podrán seguirla y cuando den con el lugar esto será solo cenizas.

La rubia miro impotente como Malachite salía y de pronto el olor a humo le llego, se levantó para tratar de salir pero este le apunto.

_Ahora si_ la miro fijamente, era una mirada llena de odio y de locura_ Despídete de este mundo.

Justo cuando iba a disparar el sonido de una explosión lo distrajo, la cual aprovecho ella para aventarlo haciendo que este cayera justo donde había iniciado el fuego, oyó sus gritos y de pronto choco con algo.

Al ver quien era empezó a llorar.

_ ¡Darién!_ se recargo en el mientras los gritos de Malachite cesaban.

_ Tenemos que salir Serena_ las abrazo alejándolas del fuego_ Están rodeando todo ya los hombres de Edward.

_ S...si_ abrazo a su niña que nuevamente abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver al pelinegro.

_ Vamos Rini_ la miro lleno de ternura_ Es hora de ir a casa.

Edward entro viendo la escena y los apresuro para que salieran el fuego se estaba extendiendo y los bomberos tardarían el llegar. Estaban por salir cuando un grito los hizo volverse.

_ ¡No!_ Malachite estaba completamente quemado pero aun así su locura le había dado fuerzas_ ¡Deben morir! ¡Ningún Tsukino debe vivir, ninguno!-tenía el arma en su mano

Serena cerró los ojos mientras el pelinegro las cubría con su cuerpo, un disparo se oyó entre el crepitar de la madera que se quemaba. Abrió los ojos y vio como Edward le disparaba haciendo que este retrocediera con una mueca de dolor y de pronto una de las vigas de la cabaña lo cubrió todo.

Edward los apresuro y salieron hacia el aire fresco. Rini estaba despertando y noto como su amigo las abrazaba.

_ ¿Verdad que me quieres?_ lo miro con una sonrisa.

_ Más que a mi vida_ la miro intensamente sabiendo que tal vez nunca más la vería, había prometido dejarlas ir con tal de verlas juntas y a salvo_ Con toda mi alma Rini

_Lo sabía. Sabía que al fin serias mi amigo_ dijo satisfecha y nuevamente cerró los ojos.

_Edward llévame a casa_ suplico la rubia con un nudo en la garganta_ Por favor, llévame a mi casa.

_ Te llevare a un hospital para que las revisen primero_ dijo al ver como se separaba del hombre que se había empeñado en entrar primero para rescatarlas_ Necesito que revisen a Rini.

_ No, no entiendes._ lo miro desesperada_ Quiero irme a mi casa, que revisen a Rini en la ambulancia._ Miro a su hija la cual tenía una sonrisa_ Pero me quiero ir de aquí, quiero ir a mi casa.

Edward asintió, miro al pelinegro el cual se veía devastado. Las tomo en sus brazos llevándolas a la ambulancia.

_Cuídalas por favor_ dijo Darién al ver que se alejaban.

_ Con mi vida_ lo miro y con eso le basto a este para saber que cumpliría.

Darién vio como la ambulancia partía, nuevamente la había perdido. La mujer que amaba se iba de su vida y todo por sus miedos y fantasmas del pasado. Pero estaría feliz sabiendo que las dos estaban juntas y libres de la amenaza de Malachite.

_ Darién_ oyó que Haruka le gritaba _ ¿Estas bien?_ lo miro ver a lo lejos.

_ Sí, creo que si_ camino un poco y se acercó al auto que Haruka había traído.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ señalo hacia el rastro que dejaba el pelinegro.

_ ¿Qué?_ Darién se volvió y vio el rastro que había dejado.

_ ¡Darién, estas herido!_ Haruka se acercó y lo hizo volverse y vio la enorme mancha de sangre que cubría su espalda_ ¡Por Dios!_ miro la cantidad que estaba perdiendo al retirarle la ropa para observar la herida._ ¡Medico! ¡Necesito un medico!

La voz de Haruka se empezó a tornar lejana y Darién empezó a perder la conciencia pero no sin antes decirle.

_ No le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Serena_ lo tomo firme de la mano_ Prométemelo_ Ya las fuerzas le faltaban.

_Si, si lo que sea pero no te duermas, _ lo sacudió_ ¡Por favor un medico!

Después de eso cerró los ojos sonriendo feliz al saber que al menos no se iría de este mundo sin saber que había hecho algún bueno por la mujer que amaba, al menos le había devuelto a su hija, que era lo que Serena amaba más que a nada en esta vida.

* * *

><p>Listo.<p>

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y visitas. En serio que queria actualizar pero...mi compu se le quemo la placa madre, bueno eso me dijo el tecnico asi que las que saben de esto sabran que ...murio snif snif.

Peroooo consegui que una amiga me prestara la suya por hoy y algunos dias de vez en cuando en lo que compro una, aunque sea una usada. La economia no permite darse lujos en este momento.

He sido lectora por mucho tiempo y se como se siente uno cuando ve que la historia que a uno le gusta no han actualizado en meses, y se que hay muchas razones por las cuales no es posible. Asi que hare lo que este en mis manos para poder terminar la historia.

Ahora si, que les parecio?

Darien merece el perdon? O todavia no? jajajaja Como sea aun le falta mucho para poder conseguir el perdon de ella y tambien poder hacerlo el mismo.

En serio muchas gracias por los comentarios y visitas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

**Algunos videos de este fic en mi canal de Youtube y algunas imagenes en el facebook los enlaces en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 13<strong>

_El silencio era total una oscuridad que no lo dejaba ver nada o al menos sentía que así era. No había dolor, no sentía nada. Una luz se veía al final y empezó a caminar hacia ella._

**__ ¿Qué te dijo él?_**

_La voz de ella lo hizo volverse y ver la imagen que se aparecía ante él, una imagen del pasado._

**__Que tu madre era un cualquiera lo que todos sabíamos y yo me negué a creer. Y por lo que veo, tú lo has heredado. Tu madre se revolcaba con todo aquel que se le cruzara._**

**__ ¡Cómo te atreves!_**

_Vio como Serena lo había golpeado y el inconscientemente levanto la mano._

**__ ¡No! ¡Estoy embarazada!_**

_Aun sentía el dolor cuando se lo dijo._

**__ Es tuyo._**

_Eso lo mato y ahí no se pudo contener y la lastimo._

**__ ¡Perra! No me mentiras más, busca al bastardo que te lo hizo, yo no cargare con esa basura que llevas en el vientre._**

**__ Es tuyo Darién. Te lo juro Darién, es tuyo._**

**__ ¡No! No es mío, por si no lo recuerdas siempre use protección. Así que no trates de decir que ese pequeño bastardo es mío, no lo es._**

**__ ¡Pero algo fallo! ¡Es tuyo_**!

_Quiso acercarse a ella y abrazarle, decirle que nada importaba ya, cubrir de besos la herida que le había causado. Que la amaba y amaría también a ese bebe. Pero al hacerlo la imagen se desvaneció._

_Siguió caminando, la luz se veía lejana pero debía ir ahí. No le quedaba más por que seguir._

_Escucho unas risas y vio a los hijos de Rei, Nikko y Diana corrían felices a su encuentro. Vio como los había saludado y observo que Rini corría hacia el feliz, esperando que también la cargara como lo había hecho con Diana pero solo la había rechazado._

_Dolor, solo dolor sintió al ver los ojos de la pequeña mirarlo con tristeza y nostalgia. Se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla y al hacerlo la imagen se desvaneció, sentía que algo lo quemaba, lo carcomía por dentro._

_Siguió caminando mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

**__Entonces ¿No tienes novia?_**

_La dulce voz de Rini lo hizo parar nuevamente._

**__Pues no, en realidad que aún no encuentro la mujer que desearía para que fuera mi novia._**

**__ ¿No te gusta mi mami?_**

_Sonrió ante la escena que miraba, era muy cómico ver como la pequeña se subía a la silla y lo golpeaba en la espalda para que dejara de toser después de que se había casi se ahoga con el trago. ¿Por qué no fue sincero con ella? Hubiera sido tan fácil no negar lo que sentía._

_Nuevamente la imagen se desvaneció ¿Esto era el cielo o el infierno? Cada imagen era como un puñal que se clavaba en su corazón. Le dolía tanto ver el sufrimiento que había causado por no enfrentar sus miedos. Si el sufría con solo verlas ¿Qué habrá sentido Serena?_

**_—Deja de resistirte._**

_Se escuchó a sí mismo y esa imagen lo lleno de alegría pero a la vez de dolor._

**__Me amas. Sé que amas. Dímelo. Dímelo._**

**_—Sí, sí —_**_exclamó con un sollozo, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos_**_—. Te amo, Darién. Te amo. ¡Te amo!_**

_Alegría al saber que lo amaba._

_La vio llorar, veía sus lágrimas y escuchaba sus sollozos. Se vio a si mismo depositándola en la cama, sin soltarla se acomodó con ella, tratando de consolarla._

_Y el dolor se hizo presente al ver que había desaprovechado esa oportunidad por sus estúpidos celos. Nunca debió de confundir el pasado con el presente. Había tenido en sus manos la felicidad nuevamente y la dejo ir con su estúpida actitud._

_Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y tratar de cambiar lo que aparecía ante sí._

**__Tu hija no me importa._**

_Claro que me importaba, la amaba. Esa niña se había ganado mi corazón._

**__ Para lo único que me importo fue para poder llevarte a la cama._**

_Sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, no dejar salir las palabras que le cerraban toda posibilidad de ser feliz._

**__ ¿Llevarme a la cama?_**

_Vio su mirada llena de dolor y ni así le importo_

**__ ¿Entonces tu acercamiento con ella…?_**

**__ Si así es, solo fue para poder tenerte ¿En serio creíste que la mocosa me caía bien? Te dije que para mí, tu bastarda era basura._**

_Y ahí estaba, había roto toda posibilidad de ser feliz con ella, con Rini. La vio salir decidida, quiso salir detrás de ella pero se esfumo._

_De pronto la imagen de Malachite se formó, junto a la de Mina. Los dos sonriendo complacidos al ver que las mentiras de ellos dos habían logrado su propósito._

**__Ella no es lo que parece._**

_La imagen se acercó a él y le susurraba al oído, lo mismo empezó a hacer Mina._

_**_Mi corazón ya lo tienes, te amo_** decía ella._

_**_Mi hija te ama Darién, ella te hará olvidarla**_ sonreía Malachite._

**__ Eres tan estúpido que habrías dado tu apellido a el hijo de otro_**_ _sonrió Mina haciéndolo recordar el día que la descubrió__ **_Si no fuera porque me alegra_ _verte así te daría el golpe de gracia._**

_Las risas de ellos dos lo hicieron caer de rodillas, se tapó los oídos tratando de no escucharlas más. Un ligero perfume lo hizo abrir sus ojos, un olor a rosas._

**__ Es tu hija Darién_**_ _Serena lo miraba triste__ **_Rini es tu hija, tú hija, nuestra hija._**

_Empezó a ver a Serena embarazada, se veía tan hermosa. Luego teniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, la vio crecer y de pronto. Se vio a si mismo abrazando a Serena, disfrutando de un paseo familiar. Se veían tan felices._

_Empezó a llorar, Rini era su hija, su hija. Ahora lo veía todo claro, había dejado que su miedo destrozara a la mujer que amaba y en el proceso había casi matado a su hija, a su propia hija._

_Se levantó al ver que la imagen se desvanecía, eso ya no tenía solución. Solo esperaba que las dos estuvieran bien y que algún día Serena lo perdonara, que algún día lo hiciera. Era momento de seguir y llegar al final._

El ruido de la ambulancia se hacía lejano al ver como los paramédicos intentaban salvar a Darién, la bala le había destrozado al parecer órganos internos. Trataban de hacer lo posible por detener la hemorragia, la ambulancia había tardado bastante y un helicóptero en esa zona era imposible.

Veía como Darién poco a poco se ponía más pálido y los signos vitales se estaban perdiendo, lo tomo de la mano queriendo pasarle fuerza.

_No te rindas primo, por favor no te rindas_ lloro impotente al verlo tendido casi sin vida_ Sabes que el abuelo nunca te perdonaría.

_ Necesito que tengan listo el tipo sanguíneo de la siguiente persona…_ la voz del paramédico lo hizo levantar la vista y ver como hacia lo posible por detener la hemorragia.

_ Perdemos signos vitales_ dijo el otro atento a la pantalla.

Y de pronto nada, ni siquiera el ruido de la sirena lo escuchaba Haruka al ver que una línea cruzaba esa pantalla, no había signos vitales de él.

_ ¿Darién? ¡Darién! ¡Vamos, maldita sea!_ le sostuvo más fuerte la mano.

_ Aun lado señor_ lo retiraron mientras usaba el desfibrilador_ Uno, dos, tres ¡Despejen!

Nada, solo el sonido de un pitido: Bip.

_ Uno, dos, tres ¡Despejen!

Haruka veía como hacían todo por volverlo a la vida.

**__ Darién._**

_¿Esa voz? Reconocía esa voz._

**__ ¿Papa?__** _miro la figura que salía de la oscuridad_**__ ¿Eres tú?_**

**__Si hijo soy yo_**_ _camino hacia el con una sonrisa triste__ **_No debes seguir hijo, regresa._**

**__No puedo_**__ sollozo__ **_He lastimado a la gente que amo, cuando debí de protegerlas con mi vida._**

**__Lo se hijo_**_ _le puso las manos en los hombros quedando frente a frente__ **_Debes dejar de culparte y luchar por ellas._**

**__No puedo papa, la he lastimado tanto que estoy seguro que lo poco que sentía por mi murió.__** _lo miro desolado_.

_**_No hijo, ni pienses así__** _dijo triste_** Sé que vistes muchas cosas de pequeño y no pude ver el daño que te estaba causando**__ _dejando caer los_ _brazos__ **_Fui débil y me deje cegar por la pasión que sentía hacia tu madre._**

**__Padre yo…_**

**__No hijo debes ver la verdad__**_ lo interrumpió__**_ Lo que sentía por ella solo era obsesión, una tonta y estúpida obsesión por ella. Así era feliz, una felicidad efímera y que solo en mi mundo era suficiente, sin ver que a mis hijos los estaba lastimando y más a ti Darién. Por favor perdóname_ _**_lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió triste__ **_Nada que ver con lo que tú sientes por Serena, el amor de ustedes dos era y es puro y genuino. Las mentiras de las personas que creíamos amigos te confundieron._**

**__ Si así fue_**_ _a su mente vinieron todos esos recuerdos__ **_Pero nunca debí de dejar en confiar en ella._**

_**_Ahora debes de luchar hijo_**_ _lo tomo fuerte de la mano__ **_No dejes ir la oportunidad de ser feliz, lucha por ella, por tu hija, por Serena. Debes vivir hijo, debes vivir, debes vivir…_**

**_Debes vivir…_**

**_debes vivir…_**

**_debes vivir._**

_Vamos Darién, debes vivir.

De pronto el sonido inundo el interior de la ambulancia.

Bip…bip…bip…bip…

_ Lo tenemos de nuevo con nosotros_ sonrió el paramédico tratando de pasarle confianza a Haruka

_Hola amigo_ le dijo el otro al ver como el pelinegro entreabría sus ojos_ Ya casi llegamos, aun no es su hora así que ánimo.

Haruka al verlo sonrió entre las lágrimas mirándolo feliz, una sonrisa que hizo que este se la devolviera tenuemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

**TIEMPO DESPUES…**

Había pasado casi dos meses desde ese fatídico día, después de haber salido de la clínica Darién se fue a descansar a la villa de su abuelo, Artemis.

_Hola hijo_ se sentó a su lado.

_ Hola abuelo_ sonrió dejando el periódico a un lado.

_ ¿Cuándo demonios iras por ellas?_ lo confronto directamente, estaba cansado de verlo penar por ahí_ La verdad me deprime mucho verte así, además de que Haruka desea casarse y tú lo tienes ocupando tu lugar en la empresa.

_ Lo siento abuelo_ sonrió _ Es solo que necesitaba tiempo.

_Si tiempo para compadecerte a tu mismo_ suspiro dejando un folder en la mesa.

_ ¿Y eso?_ lo tomo abriéndolo_ Son las fotos…

_ Las que envió Malachite_ dijo tristemente_ Le pedí a Haruka que las consiguiera, así como debía entregarlas a un experto para ver los detalles de estas_ Señalo una_ Esta es tuya.

Darién lo miro extrañado, vio la imagen de Serena. La imagen de ella disfrutando y mostrando un rostro lleno de satisfacción y de pronto vio al hombre que estaba con ella: Era él.

_ Si así es_ sonrió satisfecho Artemis al verlo sonrojarse_ No te apenes hijo, también fui joven.

_No te preocupes abuelo, ya sabía yo que todo había sido una mentira_ le dijo algo avergonzado por haber sido tan estúpido al creer y no ver las mentiras de Malachite y Mina.

_ ¿Y por qué demonios no has ido por ellas?_ lo miro frustrado_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Por qué sé que no merezco su perdón_ lo vio ponerse triste, no deseaba verlo así_ Antes de ir con ellas debo hacer algo primero.

_ ¿Y qué es tan importante para no ir por ellas antes?_ le dijo muy enojado.

_Necesito recorrer un camino_ miro a lo lejos_ Un camino que se no me gustara.

Se levantó y decidido fue a su habitación para empacar, Haruka tendría que esperar un poco más. Esperaba que entendiera y no se molestara por atrasarlo más el poder estar con la mujer que amaba, Michiru.

Artemis tomaba el teléfono y miro a su nieto salir de la villa.

_Si hola_ silencio_ Haruka, olvida eso de traer a los supuestos amantes de Serena, Darién por fin abrió los ojos sin necesidad de ninguna prueba._ sonrió al escuchar lo que Haruka le decía_ Si, tendrás que esperar un poco más y no te preocupes seguramente te dará un buen regalo por esto.

Colgó y sonrió esperanzado a que Darién por fin fuera por ella… ¿Cuál sería el camino que tenía que recorrer?

**EN NUEVA YORK…**

Serena miraba a su hija correr contenta por el jardín detrás de su conejita, se la había comprado para hacerla olvidar un poco las pesadillas que tenía desde que habían llegado. Necesito contratar a alguien para que la ayudara con ella, le dolía oírla gritar en las noches diciendo que los malos se la llevarían de nuevo.

Poco a poco logro olvidar, fue lo que le dijo la doctora que la había olvidaría con el tiempo ese episodio y lo mantendría como solo un mal sueño.

Al menos debía agradecer que esos hombres la mantuvieran dormida y no vio todo el horror que vivieron ellas dos, lo cerca que estuvieron de la muerte.

_Mami, mami_ Rini entro corriendo abrazando su conejo_ ¿Crees que venga Darién hoy?

_No lo creo amor_ Serena se puso tensa al escuchar el nombre de él, ni siquiera Michiru se lo mencionaba cuando hablaba con ella_ Te dije que él es un hombre muy ocupado.

_Si, pero él es mi amigo_ hizo un puchero _ Además, debe traerme a Eddy.

_ Lo siento cariño_ le acaricio su pelo_ No lo creo…

_Si lo traerá, ya verás_ levanto la barbilla dejando en claro lo que sentía_ Sé que dijo cosas malas_ recordó lo que había escuchado ese día_ pero tú misma dices que cuando estamos enojados decimos cosas sin sentido y que…_ trato de recordar.

_ Y que cuando nos damos cuenta, no es difícil pedir perdón a las personas que lastimamos con ellas_ completo Serena al verla titubear._ Si tienes razón cariño, mejor vayamos arriba es hora de ir con Diamante al parque de diversiones.

_ ¡Sí! _ corrió feliz.

_Señora Serena_ Luna entro con teléfono en mano._ Es el joven Seiya.

_Gracias Luna_ lo tomo y se sentó.

_Hola Seiya_ silencio_ si nos vemos mañana en la oficina, es hora de enfrentar este problema.

Colgó y suspiro satisfecha, por el momento solo disfrutaría de este día con su pequeña y con Diamante.

**ESE MISMO DIA EN LA NOCHE...**

_Me haces tan feliz Serena_ Diamante observo a la rubia_ Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos y solos.

_Diamante, tú mismo me dijiste que no querías que la prensa te molestara_ bebió un como de su vino_ Por lo mismo salíamos en grupo.

_ Bueno si…_ se sonrojo un poco_ Serena sabes que hay mujeres que solo buscan mi dinero_ se apresuró a aclarar al verla levantar una ceja irónica_ No me mal intérpretes, se la mujer que eres. Pero desde que te vi me gustaste y con el tiempo he llegado a sentir algo más por ti. Pero no quería equivocarme.

_ No te preocupes, te entiendo_ puso su mano sobre la de Diamante_ Pero no puedo corresponder a ese tipo de sentimiento.

Diamante se la tomo y la apretó más fuerte bajando la vista, al levantarla nuevamente vio en su mirada que con ella jamás podría tener ese amor que él esperaba. Su mirada era la de una amiga, no la de una mujer enamorada y ni siquiera una mirada de apreciación hacia él.

_ ¿Qué clase de hombre merece esa fidelidad? ¿Ese amor?_ sonrió triste al comprender por fin que siempre estuvo y estará luchando contra alguien muy poderoso.

_ Es más que eso Diamante_ retiro se mano_ Te estimo y quiero mucho como amigo, pero no puedo ofrecerte más ¿Te basta con eso?

_ Si claro que si_ se inclinó sobre ella y la beso cerca de los labios.

De pronto el flash de una cámara los hizo volverse y vieron al paparazzi que se había metido en el exclusivo restaurante. Observaron cómo salía corriendo antes de que los de seguridad lo sacaran y le quitaran esa foto que seguramente vendería muy bien. Los dos sonrieron y siguieron cenando platicando más relajados.

Serena lo observo atenta y sonrió triste al ver que Diamante era un gran hombre, pero no merecía seguir dándole esperanzas con algo que ella jamás respondería: su amor. Tal vez era de esas mujeres que solamente podrían amar una vez en la vida a un solo hombre, aunque este no mereciera ese tipo de sentimiento.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

_Hola Serena_ saludo Seiya y tras de él se encontraba Kayiama quien la veía con algo de miedo_ Mira traje todo.

_ Gracias Seiya_ se sentó y empezó a revisar todo los papeles.

_Señora Serena_ dijo tímidamente kayiama_ ¿Ella está embarazada?

_No, no lo está_ lo miro seria al verlo sonreír_ Pero eso no quita que te de un castigo por haber cometido una estupidez.

_ ¿Castigo?_ se levantó molesto, mirándola desde su altura la vio muy pequeña y sonrió_ Soy una estrella, y le estoy haciendo ganar millones a esa campaña.

_Cállate muchacho_ Seiya se levantó al verlo como se dirigía hacia Serena.

_No, déjalo Seiya_ sonrió ella recargándose al respaldo de su asiento y cruzando las piernas_ Quiero escuchar a la…estrella.

_Bueno…yo…_ dudo un poco_ Sé que cometí un error, pero oiga soy hombre y cualquiera con sangre en las venas no se resistiría a una mujer así.

_ Si tienes razón_ dijo ella tranquila haciendo que este sonriera satisfecho al ver que por fin entendía su punto de vista_ Sin embargo, hay una mujer que lo ha dado todo por ti, por verte triunfar y que no terminaras tus días limpiando los pisos. Tu madre ¿La recuerdas? _ Se levantó ella mirándolo furiosa_ Tu madre ha dado todo por ti, ha sacrificado sus sueños por darte todo a ti, la mejor escuela, la mejor ropa, lo mejor para su hijo quien solamente piensa que esto es un juego.

_ Si sé que mi…

_No, no sabes_ lo interrumpió_ Cuando te has dignado ver donde trabaja ella. Echaras tu futuro y todo su esfuerzo a la basura solo porque no puedes aguantarte las ganas o al menos tratar de tener más cuidado. Estas mujeres son como sanguijuelas te sacaran todo y una vez terminado se irán de tu lado para seguir con otro idiota que sienta que tiene el mundo a sus pies.

Kayiama se sentó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Seiya sonrió al ver que al menos algo había entrado en esa cabeza dura.

_ Encárgate de que la chica sepa que si intenta ir con la prensa la demandaremos por mentir y usar documentos falsos para tratar de extorsionarnos_ se sentó nuevamente_ Igual deja saber a los demás que clase de mujeres, no quiero que nadie caiga en esta trampa nuevamente.

_Muy bien Serena_ Seiya se levantó y haciéndole un gesto a Kayiama salieron de ahí.

Serena siguió con su trabajo, tenía que seguir adelante y olvidar lo sucedido meses atrás. Solo que había algo que se lo impedía, algo que nuevamente la ataba a él.

**LEJOS DE AHI...**

_ ¿Está seguro que se quiere quedar aquí?_ dijo no muy seguro el hombre que le mostraba el apartamento_ No es algo que este…a su nivel_ observo la ropa que vestía su nuevo inquilino_ Aunque debo decirle que se han hecho muchas mejoras_ sonrió orgulloso.

_ ¿Mejoras? _ observo el lugar, no era algo elegante ni espacioso.

_Si, así es.

Camino delante de él mostrándole el apartamento de una recamara, la cocina mostraba muestras de haber sido mejorada y las paredes reparadas y pintadas, al igual que la alfombra. Era un espacio pequeño para una persona.

_Le rentare el lugar_ dejo su maleta decidido.

_ Como quiera_ encogió los hombros_ Nada más le advierto, el lugar no es muy tranquilo a pesar de que la organización está haciendo todo lo posible por sacar adelante la zona, es muy difícil. Pero eso si varios vecinos estamos haciendo todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para poder ayudar a la gente que nos esta ayudando.

Darién asintió y se despidió del hombre, cerró la puerta y observo el lugar ¿Así que aquí había vivido Serena? Entro al pequeño cuarto que era la recamara y se sentó en la cama ¿Cuánto tuvo que pasar Serena para salir adelante? Miro triste pensando en que el hombre le había dicho que el lugar había tenido mejoras. Si así era le dio una rabia contra sí mismo de imaginar a lo que tuvo que pasar su pequeña por sus estúpidos celos e inseguridades.

Mañana saldría y recorrería cada sitio por el que tuvo que pasar Serena, no podía presentarse ante ella ofreciendo solo una disculpa. Sabía que nunca la tendría de nuevo a su lado, pero quería tener un acercamiento para poder estar con su hija, al menos esperaba que Serena le permitiera esto a pesar de las veces que ella insistió de tratar de acercarlos.

Saco el periódico de entre su saco y observo la foto, era ella junto al empresario Diamante Black.

_**" El millonario Diamante Black junto a la hermosa Serena Tsukino, la cual hemos podido averiguar es heredera de una inmensa fortuna. Esta imagen dice mas que mil palabras queridos lectores, tal vez pronto escuchemos los sonidos de las campanas con esta pareja"**_

Sentía un gran dolor, uno tan grande que sabía que se lo merecía. Además ella tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida junto a un hombre que la amara y respetara sobre todas las cosas y no hacerla sufrir como él lo hizo.

**SEMANAS DESPUES…**

Serena observaba como Seiya jugaba con Rini, al fin su amigo había decidido poner una orden de alejamiento contra Ann. Después de que esta había entrado a su apartamento y lo amenazo con un cuchillo, la familia de ella alego que sufría de ciertos trastornos e hicieron que un juez la mandara a un sanatorio.

Seiya al fin respiraba tranquilo y estaba feliz por que pronto vería a Michiru que vendría de sus extensas vacaciones de Grecia. Serena sonrió al recordar como Seiya se puso como loco cuando supo que Haruka, el hombre que había lastimado a su hermanita estaba con ella. Pero después de explicarle todo y decirle que muy pronto ese hombre que deseaba matar seria su cuñado, se relajó y empezó a hacer bromas.

Serena suspiro pensando que tal vez con el regreso de su amiga, vendrían noticias de el… de Darién.

No quería seguir pensando en él, pero a pesar de todo el dolor lo amaba. Un amor que tendría que arrancarse de la piel para poder salir adelante. Se había enamorado tal vez del hombre equivocado, le dolía reconocer que él siempre la manejo como quiso.

Por el habría dado la vida, seguir adelante por él. Pero ahora debía entender que su desamor hacia ella la estaba lastimando tanto que estaba dejando que la consumiera. No podía, no debía dejar que esto sucediera, hace seis años salió adelante y casi logro olvidarse de él. Ahora nuevamente debía hacerlo aunque estuviera sangrando por dentro.

Miro la escena de afuera, su hija. Nuevamente ella le daría la fuerza y lo lograría, instintivamente puso su mano en el vientre_ Ellos le darían fuerza_ pensó y sonrió. Salió hacia el jardín para reunirse con Rini y Seiya y al hacerlo el sol le hizo sentir una agradable calidez, cerró los ojos y se juró que lo lograría, se olvidaría de él.

* * *

><p>Listo, un poco mas del fic...bueno casi se nos va. Perooo nooo, si no se queda con Serena al menos lo dejo vivo para mi jajaja =P<p>

Pero aun no es el momento de el, ademas aun le falta camino por recorrer antes de buscar a Serena, ya sabe que Rini es su hija...ese momento en el mas alla le ha hecho ver la verdad y ver un futuro que el mismo destruyo.

Serena esta decidida a olvidarlo...mmm no se si cumpla con lo que ustedes esperaban pero como lo escribo rapido con lo que tengo en mente para subirlo hoy, debido a que tengo que entregarle su compu a mi amiga...ya saben me la presta un dia si, un dia no...Pero como se los dije de que la acabo la acabo. Asi que aprovechare este rato que podre escribir para adelantar.

Asi que feliz fin de semana.

Y muchisimas gracias por las visitas y comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi**

**Un personaje de S. Meyer saldra en este cap.**

**La trama es mia con errores y todo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 14<strong>

_Hola Darién.

_Hola Andrew ¿Cómo estás?_ se sentó en la barra de la cafetería.

_Bien, muy bien.

_ ¿Y Lita?_ busco con la mirada a la esposa de su nuevo amigo.

_ Esta con el doctor_ sonrió orgulloso_ ¡Esta embarazada!

_ ¡Felicidades amigo!_ miro lo feliz que estaba.

Andrew era el dueño de la cafetería donde trabajo Serena, por él supo que era una persona muy confiable y trabajadora. Serena trabajaba ahí después de terminar en la agencia de publicidad, Lita su compañera de trabajo vivía en el mismo edificio con ella y le ayudaba en ocasiones en transportarla cuando coincidían sus horarios de trabajo.

Darién tuvo que averiguar algunas cosas por el mismo, a pesar de que el investigador había hecho un gran trabajo, el necesitaba ver y sentir por sí mismo todo lo que vivió Serena y su hija. Miro a su alrededor, muchas cosas habían cambiado al parecer la organización que estaba impulsando la zona estaba decidida a sacarla adelante a pesar de que ciertas personas no lo querían. Los delincuentes y hombres de negocios fraudulentos no querían este cambio, no les beneficiaba en nada.

Había visto cómo vivió Serena, vio su trabajo y supo todo lo que tuvo que pasar antes de que naciera Rini. Algunas fotos de como era antes el lugar al igual que los reportes de la policía, ese lugar había sido un verdadero nido de ratas.

Sentía morirse al ver cada día como tuvo que pasar por todo esto Serena, sola y embarazada. Aun le faltaba por conocer el lugar donde Rini la cuidaban de bebe. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ver ese lugar, recordar como lo había descrito Luna le hacía sentir escalofríos. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo y así por fin buscarlas y hablar con Serena.

_ ¿Y bien que tomaras?_ Andrew lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_Dame un café y un poco de ese rico pastel que cocina Lita_ de inmediato este fue a buscar lo que le había pedido.

El lugar era agradable y tenía mucha clientela, tanto nueva como la antigua que eran fieles a el negocio. Andrew y Lita eran muy queridos y respetados.

_ Aquí tienes.

_ Gracias_ tomo un poco de café_ ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Estas nervioso con esto del embarazo?

_Pues sí, un poco_ sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nervios_ Teníamos tiempo intentándolo y ahora que por fin lo hemos conseguido estamos con muchos nervios.

Andrew recordó que hacía cuatro años Lita y él se habían casado, y que ayudados por Serena estaban sacando adelante el negocio. Serena era una de las principales colaboradoras con la organización "Esperanza" que estaba ayudando a los pequeños negocios a impulsarse y mostrar una cara diferente del lugar. Un lugar que ahora se veía agradable y seguro para todos.

Ahora estaban felices por la nueva vida que pronto estaría con ellos, por fin completarían el sueño que tenían ambos. Amaba a Lita y sabía que este bebe la haría muy feliz. Los haría muy felices a ambos.

_Me alegro por ustedes, Lita será una maravillosa madre_ Darién lo miro con un poco de envidia. Su amigo estaría al lado de la mujer que amaba compartiendo esa maravillosa etapa de su mujer y luego vería crecer a su hijo o hija.

_Sí, claro que sí.

Darién camino por las calles y miro que aún había lugares donde se podía ver lo que se quería eliminar: vagos, delincuentes, mujeres fáciles y sobre todo hombres que manejaban a estos. Vio que se acercaba a la guardería donde su hija estuvo un tiempo de bebe, la fachada era horrible en la foto que tenía el. Pero al verla vio que Serena se había encargado de reconstruirla en su totalidad. Sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba al ver las carencias que tuvieron que vivir las dos por su estupidez.

Entro y saludo a la directora del lugar, ya había hablado con ella. Le había dicho que estaba interesado en colaborar con la organización de "Esperanza" y esta estuvo contenta de mostrarle el lugar.

_Bienvenido señor Shields_ lo saludo de mano_ Deje que le muestre los salones.

_En realidad me interesa ver primero la guardería de los bebes_ miro que la directora lo observaba interrogante_ Adoro a los bebes, y quisiera ver que se tenga todo lo necesario.

_De eso no se preocupe_ sonrió feliz_ Todo fue demolido y al levantar todo de nuevo, la guardería fue el principal proyecto que la señora Serena superviso personalmente._ agrego sonrojada_ Es que antes la guardería estaba cerca de los calentadores de agua, sé que era un peligro constante pero desgraciadamente no había fondos suficientes para poder arreglar ciertas cosas.

_ ¿Así que la señora Serena superviso esto?_ observo el amplio lugar, contaba con hermosas cunas y juguetes, al igual que todo lo necesario para estos, vio a los pequeños que dormían plácidamente y sonrió. Miro los ventanales iluminaban todo y veía que contaban con la salida de emergencia para cualquier inconveniente.

_ Si, ella misma estuvo aquí con arquitectos y gente profesional para cubrir cualquier pequeño detalle que se nos pudiera pasar y pusiera la vida de estos pequeños en peligro_ lo dirigió hacia el extenso jardín_ Como puede ver se compró más terreno para poder tener este hermoso jardín y área de juegos para los niños más grandes.

_Si ya veo_ observo el lugar, era cierto en las fotos que tenía él se podía observar lo pequeño que era el lugar para poder cuidar niños desde recién nacidos hasta los diez años _ Es hermoso.

_ Si lo es_ miro orgullosa el lugar_ Viera que felices llegan los niños y lo tranquila que se van las madres sabiendo que sus hijos estarán bien cuidados.

_Me lo imagino_ recordó las palabras de Luna, el cómo Serena vivía con la angustia de recibir una llamada diciéndole que algo le había pasado a su pequeña, a su hija Rini.

Darién regreso al apartamento, se sentía muy mal. Había visto todo lo paso Serena, la había lanzado hacia la nada y ella sola lucho por salir adelante. Sola enfrento día a día salir a esas calles a trabajar, tuvo que tener a su hija en una cafetería, tenía que dejar a su hija en un lugar que no era seguro, y además llegar a ese pequeño apartamento rodeado de la peor calaña.

Tomo la botella que tenía y empezó a beber directo de ella, ¿Cómo podía ser perdonado? Si el mismo no podía hacerlo ¿Con que cara podría mirar a Serena? ¿Cómo podría abrazar a su hija sabiendo que el mismo la expuso a esa carencia? Ellas dos debieron estar a su lado, siendo cuidadas y mimadas. No ahí en ese lugar que seguramente antes era un lugar que ningún ser humano merecía estar.

Lloro lleno de remordimiento, de dolor, de pesar, pero sobre todo vergüenza por haber sido tan estúpido y nunca ver la verdad, a pesar de que en esta nueva oportunidad Serena se la repitió una y otra vez. Ahora entendía por que le decía que lloraría lágrimas de sangre.

**DIAS DESPUES…**

_ ¿Si, diga?_ Serena contesto la llamada, su amigo Andrew tenía tiempo que no hablaba con él.

_Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?_ lo escucho feliz a través de la línea_ ¿Adivina qué? ¡Seré papa!

_ ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!_ sonrió al pensar que seguramente Lita estaba muy contenta, ella deseaba tanto poder ser madre_ Me alegro por los dos, dile a Lita que iré mañana a verla.

_Este…bueno _ lo oyó dudar ¿Acaso algo andaba mal?

_ Andrew ¿Le sucede algo a Lita? ¿Su embarazo está bien, verdad?_ pregunto con algo de miedo, quería mucho a su amiga y no quería pensar que su embarazo tal vez era de riesgo.

_No, no es eso_ de inmediato contesto al oírla preocupada_ Mira, no es sobre Lita. Es sobre un amigo tuyo.

_ ¿Un amigo mío?_ arrugo un poco la frente tratando de pensar que amigo suyo_ Explícame.

_ Hace unos días que llego, estuvo platicando con varia gente de aquí. Es agradable y muy atento, no se mete con nadie y dijo que estaba interesado en colaborar con la organización que tu diriges_ oyó que suspiraba_ Bueno el caso es que hace días no lo veo, y ayer que fui a buscarlo al apartamento donde tu vivias antes me digo el encargado que tiene días que no sale, bueno solo sale a comprar bebida.

_ Pero… no te entiendo Andrew_ dijo desconcertada_ ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? El tipo seguramente es solo alguien interesado en supuestamente ayudar, pero no he tenido ninguna llamada sobre alguien nuevo interesado en el proyecto "Esperanza".

_Si lo sé, pero Lita insistió que te llamara_ se pauso un momento_ Ella dice que puede ser el padre de Rini_ dudo un poco _ Lita dice que se parece mucho en ciertos gestos a ella.

_ ¿El padre de Rini?_ se levantó de su asiento_ ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sabes el nombre de este tipo?

_Sí, claro que sí. Darién Shields_ dijo rápidamente_ Darién Shields ¿Lo conoces Serena?

_Si_ suspiro_ si lo conozco Andrew, gracias por llamar.

_ ¿Vendrás a ver qué pasa con él?_ pregunto preocupado_ En serio que el tipo me cae bien, y no entiendo por qué esta así.

_Iré ahora mismo_ tomo sus cosas mientras colgaba_ Te veo ahí.

Serena salió en Suv Familiar, al entrar en el lugar que vivió durante tres años la hacía estremecerse. Vio los cambios logrados y sonrió pensando que nunca más nadie pasaría por lo que ella paso, al menos mientras estuviera en sus manos lo lograría. Condujo directamente al complejo de apartamentos donde había vivido, en verdad que se veía diferente.

Llegando vio a Andrew junto a Edward ¿Qué hacía aquí? Seguramente visitando alguna escuela cercana para dar platicas de motivación. Edward también trataba de cooperar con el lugar impulsando a los jóvenes a terminar una carrera.

_Hola Serena_ Andrew se acercó y la saludo.

_Hola ¿Edward pasa algo?_ se volvió hacia su amigo.

_No, es solo que andaba por aquí_ sonrió besando en la mejilla a Serena_ Fui a la cafetería a disfrutar de un rico postre y acá nuestro amigo me platico lo que pasaba_ vio como Andrew se sonrojaba.

_Bueno, es que el tipo me cae bien ya te dije_ dijo sonriente_ A pesar de que Lita me ha dicho que le dé un puñetazo de su parte.

Serena sonrió pensando que la misma Lita sería capaz de dárselo ella misma.

_Lo mejor será que entremos_ Edward disimulo una carcajada al pensar lo mismo que Serena_ Y olvida el puñetazo, creo que si Lita tiene oportunidad ella misma se lo dará.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el edificio platicando sobre cómo estaban. Serena vestía un ligero vestido el cual disimulaba un poco su pancita de embarazo, noto que Edward la miraba.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ pregunto nerviosa.

_No, nada_ sonrió_ Y bien ¿Cuándo darás la noticia?

_ ¿Cuál noticia?_ se sonrojo un poco y se acomodó un mechón.

_Serena, te conocí cuando estabas embarazada de Rini_ se detuvo mientras Andrew tocaba a la puerta del encargado del edificio_ Sé que tu mirada cambia, se vuelve más alegre y tocas tu vientre como si quisieras protegerlo de algo, al igual que hacías con Rini.

_Ay Edward_ suspiro, no podía esconderle nada _ Estoy embarazada_ lo miro sonriente_ Estoy feliz, muy feliz.

_ ¿Se lo dirás?_ la miro serio.

_No sé, aun no lo sé_ su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo_ Él y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos, no puedo exponer a Rini ni a este bebe a sus miedos e inseguridades.

_ ¿Sabías que fue herido?_ la vio palidecer_ Ese día el disparo dirigido para ti lo recibió el. Ni el mismo se dio cuenta hasta que la adrenalina abandono su cuerpo, estaba muy asustado por ti y Rini.

_ Pero…nadie me dijo nada_ pensó en las conversaciones que tenía con el abuelo, con Rei. Incluso ni Michiru le menciono nada_ ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

_ Al parecer el pidió que nadie te dijera nada_ sonrió triste_ No quería que lo buscaras por lastima o agradecimiento. Además de que te vio tan asustada por lo que habías pasado que no quiso seguramente preocuparte más.

_ Pero debieron avisarme_ pensó en que tal vez pudo haber muerto y ella jamás lo habría visto de nuevo.

Edward le iba a contestar cuando Andrew se acercó muy preocupado.

_Serena, dice el señor que ayer Darién llego muy golpeado_ noto enseguida el rostro preocupado de Serena_ Él quiso llevarlo a que lo atendieran, pero este no quiso y se encerró de nuevo en el apartamento_ miro a Edward que se veía muy molesto_ Me ha dado las llaves para que podamos entrar, le dije que era amigo nuestro.

_Bien_ Edward tomo las llaves al ver que Serena se quedaba paralizada_ Espera aquí Serena.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el elevador, no sabía qué tipo de escena se encontrarían y Edward no quería que Serena se alterara y menos embarazada. Llegaron al tercer piso y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, no se escuchaba nada ¿Estaría bien? Pensó Edward mientras hacía girar la llave en la cerradura.

Al entrar vieron destrozado el lugar, los muebles todos tirados y varias cosas rotas. Estaba oscuro y Andrew de inmediato se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrir las persianas, al hacerlo una figura en un rincón se pudo ver.

_ ¿Darién?_ Edward se acercó al bulto que se encontraba tirado en una esquina del apartamento.

_ ¿Edward?_ respondió este mientras lo veía con su ojo sano_ Vaya, parece que aún sigo borracho.

_No, no lo estás_ lo miro todo golpeado, observo detenidamente el estado en que se encontraba_ ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te asaltaron?

_No, claro que no_ medio sonrió, le dolía todo _ Solo pago mis pecados.

_ ¿Pecados?_ pregunto Andrew quien le ayudo a levantarse al ver que este no podía.

Edward de inmediato se apresuró a acomodar el sillón para que se recostara, se veía bastante mal.

_ ¿Estás bien? Tú herida…

_ Estoy bien _ lo interrumpió_ No se preocupen, por favor déjenme solo.

Lo miraron sentarse y cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

_ ¡Dios mío!

Los tres volvieron la vista hacia donde venía esa voz. Edward miro enojado a Darién, no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado y menos como se encontraba el lugar.

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ se acercó a él, viendo su rostro todo destrozado.

_No pasa nada Serena_ el pelinegro la miro triste_ Por favor déjenme solo.

_No claro que no_ dijo firme Serena, observando su rostro lastimado. Manchas de sangre en su camisa y al bajar la vista miro una de sus manos estaba destrozada_ ¿Contra qué peleaste?

_ Con mis demonios_ retiro su mano de las de ella, era agradable sentir su calor. Pero no se lo merecía_ Por favor Serena, vete.

Edward le hizo una señal a Andrew para que salieran, debía dejarlos hablar. Ni ella ni Darién se dieron cuenta de esto.

_ Darién por favor._ le tomo la mano nuevamente.

_Lo siento Serena_ empezó a llorar_ En verdad lo siento, me negué a ver la verdad por el miedo que tenía, te amaba tanto que sabía que haría y perdonaría cualquier cosa. Al igual que mi padre me dejaría consumir por ti como él lo hizo con mi madre.

_ No digas nada Darién_ trato de silenciarlo tapándole la boca con cuidado_ Por favor, eso ya es pasado.

_ Sí, pero quiero que me perdones_ la miro entre lágrimas_ Sé que no merezco estar a tu lado, pero quiero que me dejes estar cerca de Rini, de tu hija, nuestra hija.

Darién observo con su ojo sano como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la rubia.

_No llores Serena_ le suplico_ Por favor, ya no quiero verte llorar.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que es tuya?_ pregunto ella decidida, no quería pensar que soñaba.

_Es mía Serena, sé que es mía_ y agrego orgulloso_ Y si no lo fuera, la querría como mía. Porque es una niña que se me ha metido muy dentro de mí. Por lo mismo te pido que me dejes estar cerca de ella.

Ella solo asintió, él se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Serena vio una de las paredes estaba toda llena de sangre ¿Qué paso ahí? Pensó acercándose a esta viendo las marcas.

_Mira, se lo traje de regreso_ le mostro al pequeño oso de su hija_ Traje a Eddy_ dijo orgulloso.

Serena sonrió al verlo ahí, parecía muy orgulloso de haber traído ese osito que su pequeña tanto quería. Le dolía verlo así, todo golpeado ¿Por qué lo haría? Y su mano toda destrozada.

_Darién ¿Lo hiciste tú?_ dirigió su mirada hacia la pared_ ¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué?

_Por qué lo merecía_ miro su mano_ Con esta te lastime ¿Recuerdas?

Serena la miro, estaba toda hinchada y se veían los cortes que seguramente se hizo al golpear esa pared una y otra vez. ¿Esto era lo que ella quería? ¿Verlo así destrozado para sentir que al fin pagaría todo el dolor? No, no podía. Jamás le desearía tanto dolor a alguien, no era de esas personas que era feliz viendo sufrir a alguien por más que lo mereciera.

_ Darién, no debes seguir así_ le tomo la mano con cuidado_ Todo lo que paso ya está perdonado, dejare que veas a Rini, ella también desea verte.

_ ¿En serio?_ pregunto esperanzado_ Después de todo lo que paso, pensé que me odiaría_ recordó ese día el cual seguramente ella había escuchado lo que dijo de ella_ Lo que dije, fue por los celos. Ese día recibí una llamada de un supuesto amigo tuyo, muy íntimo me dio a entender él_ se apresuró a agregar_ Sé que eso no me justifica, pero me dolió Serena y me cegué con los recuerdos del pasado.

_ He hablado con Artemis_ lo miro triste_ Se todo lo que paso con tus padres y en verdad lo siento.

_ Gracias_ se sentó en el sofá_ En verdad gracias Serena, mira deja que me recupere un poco y si aún deseas dejarme ver a Rini me gustaría pasar a verla, convivir con ella.

_Claro que si_ se acercó ella _ Como te lo dije, ella está segura que tú le llevaras a su amigo_ le devolvió el osito_ Así que lo dejare para que le cumplas ese sueño.

_ Así será Serena.

Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta y volvió para mirarlo antes de salir, sostenía el oso y lo miraba lleno de esperanza por lo que pudo notar. Se acarició el vientre, aun no podía decirle. No estaba aún segura si Darién había superado todos sus miedos, no quería sufrir y hacer que este bebe sufriera un rechazo por parte de él. A pesar de que lo notaba sincero habían sido años de dolor y la última vez que estuvieron juntos casi le costó a ella y su hija la vida.

Salió y bajo encontrándose a Edward quien se despedía de Andrew. Se acercó para hacerlo ella también prometiendo que los iría visitar, en ese momento no se encontraba con ánimos de ir.

_ ¿Le diste la noticia?_ Edward le sonrió viendo como acariciaba su vientre.

_No, aun no_ se sonrojo un poco_ No creo que sea el momento Edward, no me basta un "lo siento" ¿Me entiendes?

_Claro que si pequeña_ la abrazo.

Platicaron un poco, después la rubia también se despedía era casi hora de que Rini saliera de la escuela. Y había prometido ir ella a recogerla ese día.

Edward observo como daba la vuelta en una esquina y volvió hacia el edificio, necesitaba hablar con Darién. Toco a la puerta.

_Adelante_ se escuchó la voz del pelinegro y al entrar lo vio que estaba tratando de acomodar los muebles con una sola mano.

_Así que…_ se acercó a ayudarle a acomodar una mesa_ Al fin has decidido luchar.

_ Por mi hija si_ sonrió un poco_ Por Serena no creo que tenga ninguna posibilidad_ dirigió su vista hacia el periódico haciendo que Edward siguiera su mirada y viera la portada de este_ Ella esta rehaciendo su vida, así que solo tratare de ganarme su confianza y el amor de mi hija.

_ ¿Así que la dejaras libre?_ tomo el periódico donde se veía a Serena junto a Diamante_ ¿No la amas?

_Con toda mi alma_ siguió levantando algunas cosas_ Pero no tengo ya ese derecho de luchar por ella, lo perdí hace mucho cuando dude de ella y esta ultima vez lo confirmo.

_Darién, hay algo que tengo que decirte_ dejo el periódico mirándolo serio_ Se trata de Malachite.

_ ¿Malachite?_ se paró en seco_ ¿Qué pasa con él?

_No encontramos su cuerpo_ camino hacia la ventana_ Solo pudimos identificar a los cómplices de él, Neflyte y Jedite.

_Pero vi como la una de las vigas de la cabaña le cayó encima_ trato de recordar si eso fue lo que paso.

_No, solo vimos que esta cubrió todo. En realidad no vimos bien ninguno de los dos_ se volvió a mirarlo_ Me preocupa, hemos notificado a cada hospital de Grecia y a cada pequeño aeropuerto o puerto naviero para que se nos avise.

_ ¿No ha habido nada?_ se sentó preocupado_ Malachite seguía vivo_ pensó Darién.

_Nada, revisamos toda la zona con perros entrenados y ningún rastro de él_ se acercó junto al pelinegro_ Malachite estaba totalmente quemado y no puede pasar desapercibido. Pero aun así me preocupa ese silencio.

Darién asintió, Malachite no era una persona por la cual deberían preocuparse estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde podría ir así con esas heridas?

_Por el momento será mejor que te lleve a un hospital_ dijo Edward mirando su cara, pero en especial su mano.

_No es necesario_ noto su mirada y trato de mover la mano para que viera que estaba bien, pero al tratar de hacerlo no pudo.

_ No te hagas el valiente conmigo_ sonrió_ Tal vez la tengas fracturada.

_Estoy bien _ dijo seguro.

_Mira Darién, si quieres dejarte podrir con tal de pagar tus pecados por mi hazlo_ dijo molesto_ Pero te necesito entero para poder ayudar a Serena.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso ella no sabe lo de Malachite?

_No, no quise preocuparla_ recogió las llaves del apartamento para cerrar, lo llevaría al hospital aunque tuviera que llevarlo arrastras_ Estuvo muy preocupada por Rini _ lo miro de reojo_ La niña estuvo un poco mal.

_ ¿Cómo que mal?_ Darién se cambió de camisa y se dirigió junto con él al ascensor.

_No te preocupes_ le aclaro al oírlo preocupado_ Tuvo pesadillas debido a ese evento, no vio todo en su totalidad y ahora lo recuerda así, como un mal sueño. Es pequeña y olvidara.

Darién asintió, tal vez ella olvidaría pero el no. Jamás podría así pasaran mil años nunca olvidaría lo cerca que estuvo de perderlas.

Una vez en la clínica donde lo llevo Edward, Darién fue atendido cosiéndole los cortes que tenía en el rostro y enyesándole la mano, la tenía toda fracturada. Estuvieron platicando sobre las teorías que tenía Edward de donde podría estar Malachite, habían revisado todas las propiedades de él, incluso los lugares que frecuentaba y nadie parecía saber nada de él.

Tal vez más adelante le diría a Serena, pensó Edward. No quería preocuparla y más ahora con el embarazo. Algo que no le podía decir a Darién el cual insistía que debían ponerla sobre aviso.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…**

_ ¡Darién! ¡Darién! Sabía que vendrías_ Rini se arrojó a sus brazos_ Le dije a mi mami que vendrías._sonrió feliz al sentirse en sus brazos.

_ Si claro que si_ le dio varios besos tratando de sujetarla con su mano sana_ Te extraño mucho pequeña.

_Y yo a ti_ le devolvió los besos y observo su rostro el cual aún se veía un poco lastimado_ Y también extraño mucho al abuelito y a Nikko y Diana._ dijo haciendo un puchero, el cual el recordó a Serena.

_ Bueno, tal vez ahora en la boda de Michiru y mi primo Haruka puedas verlos.

Haruka le había dicho que por fin tenían fecha y Michiru ya había platicado con Serena de que fuera su dama de honor junto a Rei. Darién y Serena estuvieron platicando sobre los planes de Michiru de que tanto Rini como Diana fueran las que llevaran el velo y Nikko los anillos.

_ ¿Entonces iremos a Grecia de nuevo mami?_ miro a Serena la cual entraba a la sala donde estaban padre e hija_ ¿Podre ver al abuelito?

_Si, amor_ dijo contenta y se sentó rápidamente no quería que Darién le notara el ligero vientre que ya se le notaba, tenía cuatro meses y ni siquiera Rini sabia_ Iremos a la boda de Michiru, si no vamos jamás nos lo perdonaría.

_ ¡Sí!_ dijo alegre la niña_ ¿Y tú que serás Darién?

_Seré el padrino_ la bajo de sus brazos y al hacerlo saco al osito que traía oculto en su saco_ Mira a quien traje.

_ ¡Eddy! Lo sabía_ lo tomo abrazándolo y cerró los ojos_ Lo extrañe mucho_ lo miro a él_ Pero te extrañaba más a ti.

Darién la miro y su vista se nublo, Serena le hablo a Rini haciéndola que se sentara a su lado.

_Amor, ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo me preguntaste por tu papa?_ miro a Darién quien solo se quedó paralizado.

_Si, tú me dijiste que él era un hombre que nos quiso mucho_ dijo contenta_ Pero él tenía muchos problemas que no permitía que estuviera con nosotras.

_ Serena no…

_ Tu padre_ lo interrumpió Serena_ Ha luchado mucho por vencer esos problemas amor, y creo que debemos darle la oportunidad de que te conozca y vea la hermosa señorita que eres ¿No lo crees así?

_Sip_ asintió feliz.

_Tu papa…_ suspiro era ahora el momento a pesar de la mirada de angustia del pelinegro_ es Darién hija, tu papito es el _ miro como la niña se volvió a mirarlo.

Rini se levantó acercándose al pelinegro que se arrodillo para estar a su altura. Sintió los pequeños dedos de la niña recorriendo su rostro, tratando de conocerlo. Cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez su hija lo rechazara, lo quería como amigo ¿Pero lo podría querer como padre? Cuando él nunca había hecho nada por ganarse el cariño de su hija.

_ ¿Papi?_ escucho la dulce voz de su hija_ Ay papi, te extrañe tanto_ lo abrazo fuerte mientras Darién sentía las lágrimas de su pequeña, su hija.

_No llores amor_ la abrazo fuerte_ No llores, me duele tanto verte llorar amor.

_No lo hare papa_ se limpió rápido las lágrimas_ Te juro que nunca lo hare si eso te duele ¿Dónde te duele? Dice mama que con un beso se cura el dolor_ le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos en los ligeros moretones que aún se notaban en él.

Darién sonrió feliz y abrazo nuevamente a su hija, mirando agradecido a la rubia que los veía entre lágrimas. Con la mirada le dijo todo, le daba las gracias por permitirle por fin convivir con su pequeña como padre e hija.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y llego el día en que partirían hacia Grecia a la boda de sus amigos. Edward le pidió a Darién que estuviera atento ahora que estuvieran allá, el iría encubierto no quería dejarle saber a Malachite que estaban a un detrás de él. Tal vez el cuerpo de este estaba en algún barranco o pudriéndose por ahí, pero no quería descartar la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo hasta encontrar su cuerpo.<p>

Darién estuvo de acuerdo en no decirle nada a Serena, el estaría atento a cualquier señal de peligro.

Serena había sabido disimular su embarazo, aunque había visto grandes cambios en Darién aún no se confiaba. Ya le había dado a Michiru y a Rei la noticia para que los diseños de los vestidos de dama de honor fueran diseñados especialmente para eso, disimular su embarazo. Tal vez ahí en Grecia le diría, era una noticia que merecía escuchar y conocer el abuelo Artemis.

Estar en el avión privado de Darién nuevamente la hacía sentir como si fuera todo un sueño, hacía más de cinco meses que había estado en ese avión y ahora el panorama era diferente. Darién tenía en sus brazos a su hija que dormía, no quiso ponerla en la cama cuando Luna se ofreció a llevarla con ella a descansar.

La azafata que ese día las había atendido la miraba furiosa viendo como el pelinegro solo tenía ojos para ella y la pequeña Rini. Serena solo sonrió, Darién no había dado ninguna muestra de querer un acercamiento con ella más que el de como madre de su hija. Tal vez Darién nunca sintió ese amor tan profundo que ella sentía, le dolía pero tendría que superarlo, por el bien de ambos y más que nada por Rini y por él bebe que crecía en su interior.

Sonrió al pensar que Artemis se mostraría feliz al saber de esta nueva noticia, había hablado en ocasiones con él por teléfono y lo escuchaba cansado. Esperaba que esto lo animara, se merecía vivir ya tranquilo después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer por proteger a los suyos.

_ ¡Serena!_ Rei grito al verla bajar de la camioneta_ Siento que esto ya lo viví.

_Si yo también_ sonrió Serena_ abrazando a su amiga.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No lo ha notado aun?_ dijo viendo a su hermano que bajaba las maletas mientras Rini corría al jardín donde estaban sus primos_ ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?_ observo a Darién el cual tenía aun enyesada la mano_ ¿Y qué le paso?

_ Espera, espera_rio alegre ante el bombardeo de preguntas_ Lo hare mañana en el ensayo de la boda, hoy quiero descansar y relajarme un poco_ miro al pelinegro que bajaba lentamente las cosas debido a que aún no le habían retirado el yeso_ Sobre eso, creo que él te lo explicara después.

_Está bien, luego le preguntare. En cuanto a lo otro_ hizo un puchero_ Hiciste que me viera casi de compras _ suspiro haciendo que Serena riera más haciendo que Darién se volviera a verla.

Se veía tan hermosa_ pensó este al verla_ siempre lo había sido. Pero ahora le notaba algo diferente ¿Acaso seria el amor que sentía por Diamante? Los días que convivio con ella y Rini en varias ocasiones se encontró con el cuándo este iba por Serena para llevarla a cenar o a alguna obra de teatro. Le daban unos celos terribles, pero no podía reclamar nada, Serena era libre y podía salir con quien quisiera.

_ ¿Y a ti que te paso?_ Artemis bajaba las escaleras ayudado por kelvin.

_Nada abuelo, tuve una caída_ sonrió alegre al verlo tan animado, según Rei había estado muy decaído_ Nada de qué preocuparse.

_Mmm_ lo miro dudando pero prefirió enfocar su vista en Serena que lo miraba feliz_ Mi niña.

_Abuelo, me da tanto gusto verte_ se acercó a él y lo beso.

_ ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Rini? _ miro atento esperando ver a la pequeña

_ Lo siento abuelo, se fue a ver a los mellizos_ sonrió al ver su cara.

_ Bueno es lógico, esos dos también la extrañaron mucho_ la miro detenidamente _ Y bien ¿Qué sorpresa me traes?_ lo dijo sonriendo haciendo que Serena se sonrojara

_Te traje a Luna_ susurro quedo haciendo que Artemis sonriera ¿Él no podía saber lo de su embarazo? ¿O sí?

_ Está bien, no insistiré_ se volvió para saludar a Luna_ Querida, es un gusto verte.

_Igualmente_ dijo una sonrojada Luna al ver que todos los observaban_ Hace un lindo día.

_Si y ahora es más lindo_ Artemis le beso la mano logrando que se sonrojara aún más.

_Bueno…_ Darién los interrumpió, su abuelo estaba desplegando todo su encanto y sospechaba que pronto habría otra boda_ Sera mejor que entremos, antes de que Nicolás salga todo destrozado por los niños.

_Oye mis hijos son muy educados_ dijo molesta Rei_ Aunque, si tienes un poco de razón_ sonrió recordando como los mellizos siempre se peleaban por que su padre les hiciera caballito.

Todos empezaron a entrar y tanto el cómo Kelvin terminaron de bajar todo y llevarlo adentro de la casa, Darién observo como su hermana y Serena subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones sonriendo. Serena se veía feliz, una felicidad que seguramente era causada por el amor que sentía por Diamante Black.

Le alegraba verla así, aunque le doliera saber que él no era el causante de esa felicidad. Pero le dolía_ Dios como dolía_ pensó el pelinegro viendo cómo se alejaban las dos sonriendo. Seguramente platicando sobre eso y tal vez también sobre los detalles de la boda.

Michiru llegaría mañana para el ensayo de la boda. Tanto ella como Haruka habían viajado juntos a resolver algunos asuntos y terminando con estos pasarían a Londres por Seiya quien estaba ahí promocionando a una bailarina de ballet que se veía tendría un gran futuro.

Esa noche todos estaban platicando sobre todo los detalles que se tenían para llevar acabo la boda, querían que todo saliera perfecto. Michiru y Haruka se lo merecían, los dos se veían tan enamorados que estaban haciendo lo posible por que la boda fuera la que Michiru esperaba.

**LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

_No voy a ir_ dijo molesta, mientras terminaba de ponerse el abrigo_ Ya me canse de rogarle a Darién.

_Hija, que no entiendes. Estamos en la ruina.

_Lo siento mama, pero no me rebajare a que el estúpido de Darién una vez más me desprecie_ se retoco el maquillaje_ A mi ningún hombre me desprecia.

_ ¡Maldita sea! No te muestres tan digna cuando sabemos perfectamente la clase de mujer que eres_ dijo furiosa al ver que la ignoraba.

_Soy la clase de mujer que tu educaste_ la miro fríamente a través del espejo_ Hare lo que me de mi gana, no me hundiré con ustedes_ sonrió al verla palidecer_ Soy hermosa y sé que podre conseguir a un hombre rico con el cual casarme_ agrego pensativa_Viendolo bien, si asistiré a esa boda, tal vez me encuentre a mi futuro marido en ella.

Salió riéndose dejando furiosa a la mujer que la miraba con odio.

Beryl subió a su vehículo y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, nadie sabía de él. Ese lugar lo usaba para encontrarse con sus amantes. Tenía tiempo que no iba, no creía que la policía supiera de la aventura que tuvo con Malachite pero no se quiso arriesgar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y necesitaba despejarse del papel de niña buena. Necesitaba drogarse, ver y sentir a algunos de sus tantos amantes.

Había sido una lástima que el plan de Malachite no funcionara, hubiera vendido su alma al diablo con tal de haber visto morir a esas dos, y ver a Darién sufrir por saber que él había causado todo eso. Pero desafortunadamente había salido algo mal y la muy imbécil de Serena y su bastarda estaban a salvo. Y Malachite había muerto era una lástima él había sido un gran amante y al pensar en él, sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, necesitaba a un hombre.

Llegando llamaría a la mujer de limpieza, seguramente el lugar la necesitaría y después vería a cuál de sus amantes llamaría. Esta noche se sentía muy ardiente, sonrió nada mas de pensar la noche tan agradable que pasaría.

Entro a la cochera, bajo del auto. Entro al apartamento y prendió las luces, cuando estas inundaron la estancia dio un grito antes de caer desmayada bajo la atenta mirada de alguien que no hizo nada para no dejar que se golpeara al caer.

* * *

><p>Listo uno mas...espero que les guste.<p>

Subi unas imagenes al facebook para las que gusten usarlas...debido a que esta compu es prestada no puedo dejar guardado lo que bajo o escribo pues lo estoy subiendo todo.

Y...que les parecio? Ya lo perdono, pero no confia en el...ahora los miedos de ella no le dejan decir sobre el embarazo.

Y siiii...creo que ya se imaginan quien es verdad?

Gracias por las visitas y comentarios.


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

**Un personaje de Twilight saldra propiedad de S. Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 15<strong>

Serena dormía tranquila, habían estado todos muy contentos y emocionados pensando que mañana se reuniría toda la familia. De pronto sintió que alguien la tocaba del hombro y se levantó sobresaltada.

_ ¡Tú!_ casi grito.

_Si yo_ sonrió_ Vamos deja el drama y levántate ya floja.

_Michiru, estoy muy cansada_ se volvió a recostar_ Además sabes que me da mucho sueño en mi estado.

_Si, lo se_ le quito las cobijas _ Pero debemos estar listas para el ensayo. Recuerda que dentro de dos días es mi boda.

_Si lo sé_ se levantó a duras penas dirigiéndose al baño_ Pero tú tienes la culpa de que no esté todo listo_ le grito desde adentro_ Nunca he conocido a una novia que no esté al tanto de cómo será su boda.

_Yo preferí irme con mi Haruka_ se aventó a la cama sonriendo_ Además Rei es muy buena organizando esto, parece ella sola todo un regimiento de asesores.

_Sí, claro ella es así_ rio Serena.

Poco después bajaron y encontraron ya a todos listos, los ensayos se realizarían cerca de ahí por la salud del abuelo. El cual nuevamente se veía excelente, todos estaban de acuerdo que lo único que necesitaba este era tranquilidad y ver reunida a su familia.

Todos salieron hacia la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo todo, Michiru estaba feliz y ajena a todo lo que se tenía que hacer, su mundo giraba alrededor de Haruka el cual también se veía relajado y contento. Nadie pensaría que ellos eran los que iban a casarse, estaban de lo más tranquilos.

Pero Rei era todo un caso, de un lado a otro dando indicaciones de donde debían ir las flores, de donde se sentaría cada quien y también hablando por teléfono a quien le estaba organizando lo del salón y el banquete. Y todo esto con la pequeña Diana en brazos la cual estaba dormida, mientras Nicolás le mostraba al pequeño Nikki como debía de llevar los anillos y no ponerse a jugar con ellos.

Serena no paraba de reír de ver como Darién le decía a Haruka que no debía de bajar las escaleras para recibir a Michiru, debía esperar a que Seiya se la entregara. Pero desafortunadamente Haruka lo seguía haciendo una y otra vez cuando veía a la novia entrando por la puerta. Artemis ignoraba todo ahí sentado platicando con Luna, el cual le platicaba de las tradiciones que tenían ahí y Rini los escuchaba atenta.

Se sentó un poco para descansar, los pies la estaban matando y tenía unos antojos terribles de una malteada. ¿A quién le podría decir que se la consiguiera? Miro a Seiya, no el no. Seguramente echaría el grito diciendo que seguramente estaba embarazada por el extraño pedido a esa hora. Y no quería que así se diera cuenta Darién ni Artemis.

Seguía pensando cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella.

_Hola.

_Hola_ la miro dudando_ Si buscas a Darién esta allá_ señalo donde estaba este.

_No, en realidad no_ suspiro_ Serena, sé que me porte muy mal contigo y tu hija. Pero lo hice por los celos, yo amo a Darién y si tú no hubieras aparecido tal vez él y yo habríamos tenido algo más formal ¿Me entiendes?

Serena asintió mirando a la pelirroja, Beryl no le daba confianza pero entendía los motivos que le dio. Una mujer enamorada a veces se deja cegar sin ver más allá. Pero aun así no entendía por qué se lo decía ¿Qué era lo que quería con ella? Pensó la rubia.

_Mira Beryl, lo siento pero si Darién te dejo nada tiene que ver conmigo_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Él es libre.

_Pero eres la madre de su hija_ la miro triste._ Eso te da mucha ventaja sobre cualquiera.

_Mi hija no es algo que se usa para tener a alguien_ la miro molesta_ Y ser la madre de su hija no me da ninguna ventaja, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que Darién es un hombre que no se deja chantajear con eso.

_Si tienes razón_ dijo avergonzada_ Lo siento._ agrego_ Mira no es sobre eso que quería hablar contigo.

_ ¿Entonces?_ pregunto confundida

_ Malachite y yo fuimos amantes._ agacho la cabeza.

Serena la miro horrorizada, se volvió a todos lados al oír el nombre de su tío. ¿Qué era lo que quería, porque lo mencionaba?

_Y…y ¿Por qué me dices eso?_ dijo nerviosa.

_Malachite me platico muchas cosas y me dijo lo de tu madre_ miro como la rubia la miraba con curiosidad_ Él había causado todos esos comentarios que se decían de ella, al igual que le había pagado a algunos hombres para que le dijeran a tu padre que eran sus amantes._ vio satisfecha que esta se acercaba a ella_ Tengo todas esas pruebas conmigo Serena, sabía que te gustaría tenerlas y limpiar el nombre de tu madre, de Serenity.

Serena contuvo las lágrimas, por fin podría limpiar la memoria de su madre y la de su padre. La de ella quedaría limpia de cualquier comentario que aun decían de ella y la de su padre de ser un hombre engañado.

_ ¿Las tienes contigo?_ pregunto ansiosa.

_Sí, claro que si_ se levantó sonriendo sin que esto lo notara la rubia_ Están en mi auto.

Las dos salieron rumbo al auto de Beryl, la cual miraba a todos lados para que nadie la viera. Había visto varios de seguridad, pero estos las dejaron pasar al ver quiénes eran.

No podía dejar ver lo nerviosa que estaba, si fallaba Malachite la mataría. Además estaba decidida a hacer pagar a Serena todas las humillaciones y rechazos de Darién.

**FLASH BACK…**

**_Vamos querida, despierta_ sintió unos golpes en sus mejillas.**

**_ ¿Malachite?_ abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver las facciones de su amante, parte de su rostro estaba deformado.**

**_ ¿Qué, esa es la forma de saludarme?_ trato de sonreír, las quemaduras habían deformado sus labios.**

**_Yo…yo…creí que estabas muerto_ miro con asco sus manos, se alejó de el arrinconándose.**

**_No, no puedo morir hasta que logre mi cometido_ se volvió y se sirvió un poco de vino_ Necesito que me ayudes con mi plan.**

**_ ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?_ miro su lado intacto.**

**_Desde ese día, he logrado ayuda de los que me son fieles_ pensó en que muchos de sus cómplices le volvieron la espalda_ Conseguí tratamiento con un medico "retirado "y la comida con otros más._ Tuvo que pagar con lo poco que las autoridades no habían logrado quitarle para ponerlo en posesión de su sobrina.**

**_ ¿Y…en que quieres que te ayude?_ se acercó un poco a él.**

**_Quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a Serena_ bebió de un solo trago la bebida_ Sé que vendrá para la boda de su amiga y tengo el plan perfecto que hará que confié en ti.**

**_Ella no creerá nada de lo que le diga_ pensó en que estaría planeando su amante.**

**_Claro que sí, Serena hará lo que sea por limpiar el nombre de su madre_ la miro, se veía tan sexy en ese vestido negro_ Le dirás la verdad sobre nuestra relación así pensara que estas siendo sincera con ella.**

**Beryl asintió pensando en la cara que pondría esta al saber esto, sonrió satisfecha. De pronto Malachite la tomo de la cintura.**

**_No, suéltame_ forcejeo con el_ No quiero que me toques.**

**_Claro que lo deseas_ beso su cuello y bajo a sus senos_ Se a lo que viniste aquí, necesitas un hombre.**

**_No, no quiero_ jadeo al sentir el contacto de su piel, era repulsivo pero a la vez excitante.**

**_No lo creo_ metió los dedos dentro de ella_ Estas toda mojada, eres y serás siempre una perra en celo_ sonrió satisfecho al ver como esta jadeaba y se restregaba contra su mano.**

**_Malachite_ jadeo esta al sentir como esos dedos deformes la acariciaban, era horrorosa la vista pero la tenía cerca del orgasmo que no se pudo resistir. Tenía razón necesitaba un hombre, el que fuera.**

**_ Vamos, así…así cariño_ movió mas rápido sus dedos y antes de que ella terminara este la penetro_ Así es amor, aun soy un hombre completo.**

**Beryl sonrió, había dicho que vendería su alma al diablo y ahí estaba. Junto a él teniendo el más grande sexo que hubiera imaginado. Y pensarlo la hizo jadear más fuerte y reír como loca al pensar que al fin tanto Darién como Serena pagarían.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

Y ahí estaba junto a su odiada rival, sonrió al ver que nadie los seguía.

Beryl subió al auto haciéndole ver que buscaba algo en un maletín, Serena abrió la puerta del copiloto y se agacho.

_ ¿Lo tienes o no?_ pregunto nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_Sí, claro que si_ la miro sonriente_ Es solo que tengo todo un desastre aquí.

De pronto sintió que alguien la sujetaba y al volverse quiso gritar pero un golpe se lo impidió dejándola totalmente inconsciente.

_ ¡Vámonos!_ grito Malachite subiéndola a la parte de atrás.

Darién salió corriendo detrás de ellas cuando las vio alejarse, Beryl no era de confiar y al ver a lo lejos lo que estaba pasando supo que Edward tenía razón cuando le había dicho que se cuidara de ella.

Aviso a los de seguridad los cuales algunos eran agente de Edward, rápidamente salieron detrás del auto. Darién veía que les tenían mucha ventaja y vio perderse entre el trafico el auto de Beryl. Golpeo el tablero de la camioneta al ver que definitivamente las había perdido.

_Tranquilo_ le dijo uno de los agentes_ Tenemos algunos hombres colocados en los lugares donde podrían ir. No hay lugar en Kastoría donde puedan ocultarse.

Pero el pelinegro no podía estar tranquilo, tenía miedo de que esta vez perdiera a la mujer que amaba y sabía que no lo superaría.

Llegaron a donde estaba Edward revisando la información que tenían de Beryl y de los sitios que frecuentaba, al ver todo lo que hacía su ex amante a Darién le entraron unas nauseas tremendas. No debía pensar en eso, debía de concentrarse en lo que había platicado con ella cuando estaban juntos.

**__" Tengo un lugar que solo es mío"_ lo miro seductoramente_"Podemos ir y divertirnos un rato"_**

**__"No me interesa Beryl"_ quito su mano de su entrepierna_ "Necesito terminar esto"_**

**__"Bueno si cambias de opinión te espero ahí"_ le dejo la tarjeta _ "Me llamas para estar lista para ti"_**

El solo la había ignorado y recordó que aventó la tarjeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Rápidamente salió, no quiso decirle nada a Edward porque pensó que tal vez la tarjeta la habría tirado y no quería que este dejara lo que estaba haciendo por seguir una pista que tal vez no sirviera.

Llego a la villa aun nadie había llegado, Darién le dijo a Haruka que distrajera al abuelo para no preocuparlo. Sabía que no soportaría un golpe más. Entro a su despacho y empezó a buscar.

_ ¡Si, la tengo!_ grito viendo ansioso la dirección.

Rápido salió hacia ese lugar, necesitaba estar seguro antes de llamar a la policía y a Edward. Aparco su auto un poco lejos y camino entre las sombras observando el auto de Beryl. Aquí estaban, rápidamente marco a Edward y le dio la dirección el cual le dijo que esperara. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía estar ahí de brazos cruzados.

**EN EL INTERIOR…**

_Hola, querida_ la voz la hizo estremecerse, no era posible_ Si, así es soy yo. Tu adorado tío.

_Malachite_ miro con horror las quemaduras_ T…tu estas muerto.

_No, claro que no_ se empezó a reír_ Volví del infierno para acabar contigo_ La observo detenidamente_ Y mira que el diablo me quiere_ puso su mano en su vientre_ Porque me ha dado una forma para hacerte sufrir.

Serena miro horrorizada los cuchillos que tenía cerca de el junto a un arma. Beryl lo miraba embelesada casi como si fuera este un Dios o algo.

_Sera perfecto_ su voz la hizo voltear a verlo_ Te sacare al engendro que crece en ti_ su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al verla asustada y cubrir su vientre_ Veras como te lo saco y te dejare morir desangrándote.

La rubia se quiso levantar pero de inmediato este la inmovilizo con ayuda de su amante, rápidamente la ataron dejándola sin ninguna posibilidad de poderse mover. Malachite le arranco el vestido dejando ver su ligero vientre abultado.

_Eres hermosa_ la acaricio haciendo que la rubia sollozara impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada_ Creo que primero podría disfrutar de este cuerpo.

_ ¡No lo harás!_ Beryl se puso frente a él sujetándolo del rostro_ Eres mío, mío.

_ Vamos querida_ la acaricio ante la mirada llena de asco de Serena_ Sabes que solo es para hacerla pagar.

_No me importa_ la miro semidesnuda_ Solo quiero que le saques al bebe y muera. No la tocaras como lo haces conmigo.

Malachite sonrió y la beso sujetándola por las nalgas hizo que se subiera en él. Serena se volvió para no ver lo que estaban haciendo, oraba por que llegara ayuda, porque nada le pasara a su bebe. Sintió el toque de unas manos y vio horrorizada que Malachite la acariciaba a ella.

¿Dónde estaba Beryl? Observo a la mujer que veía fascinada como su amante la acariciaba.

Las cosas que le dijo Malachite la hicieron excitarse mucho al pensar que este la violaría y después le sacaría al bebe que crecía en sus entrañas. Sería tan placentero ver como la tomaba y después le sacaba al bebe de Darién del vientre, casi se podía imaginar el dolor que pasaría este.

Empezó a reír como loca ante la mirada horrorizada de la rubia, mirando como esta se empezaba a estimular ella misma.

_ Si, así es. Beryl se excita con esto_ dijo como si nada Malachite_ Hay que darle un buen espectáculo, sobrinita._empezó a reír mientras la rubia escuchaba a Beryl jadear, cerró los ojos rezando por que llegara ayuda.

Estaba por desnudarla por completo cuando oyó es sonido de un cristal al romperse, Malachite enseguida se levantó y tomo el arma. Se hizo a un lado donde la oscuridad no dejaba verlo, arrastrando a su amante que estaba como ida.

_ ¿Serena?_ se oyó un murmullo que decía su nombre _Serena, amor ¿Dónde estás?

Darién no podía ver bien, la casa estaba toda a oscuras y aun no se acostumbraban sus ojos al cambio de ambiente por lo mismo había tirado un adorno. De pronto la vio ahí tendida semidesnuda, atada y amordazada. Vio que quería decirle algo, pero al volverse con el arma que el traía ya Malachite lo tenía encañonado.

_Vaya, vaya_ empezó a reír_ Así que el héroe está aquí, no cabe duda que soy el consentido del diablo_ lo miro satisfecho_Tira tu arma.

_ Déjala ir_ hizo lo que le había ordenado_ Y ordenare que toda la fortuna de la familia pase a tu nombre con una sola llamada.

_No me interesa_ tomo el arma del piso_ Lo que ahora quiero es que te sientes y veas lo que tengo planeado para tu hijo.

Darién lo miro sin entender ¿Cuál hijo? ¿Acaso estaba ya totalmente loco? Rini estaba segura con su familia. Se volvió para mirar a Serena y tratar de decirle con la mirada que todo estaría bien. Y en eso comprendió lo que había querido decirle Malachite.

_ Serena_ dijo emocionado y lleno de temor_ ¿Amor por qué no me dijiste?_ se arrodillo a su lado y le quito la mordaza.

_Tenía miedo_ sollozo._ Miedo de pasar por lo mismo.

_ ¡Dios mío Serena!_ la tomo de las manos_ Jamás podre terminar de pedirte perdón.

El pelinegro pensaba que podría hacer para tardar más esto sin que Serena ni su hijo salieran lastimados mientras llegaba la ayuda.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?_ lo enfrento_ ¿Por qué tanto odio contra nosotros? No, somos culpables de lo que paso con tu pasado.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Todos son culpables!_ lo encañonó _ Siempre recibí las migajas de algo que me pertenecía, vi como ustedes gozaban del respeto que yo nunca tuve, siempre visto como el hermanastro de Kenji._ miro a la rubia_ Soportando que esta heredara lo que era mío.

_ ¡Te lo doy todo! ¡Todo!_ lloro Serena.

_ Malachite, dime un número de cuenta y depositare todo lo de mi familia_ el pelinegro trato de cubrir el cuerpo de Serena poniéndose enfrente del tío de esta_ Serás rico, podrás empezar en otro lado.

_ ¡No! ¡Sácale al bastardo! Sácaselo_ Beryl salió de las sombras y los miraba como loca_ Deja que muera viendo como le sacas a su pequeño engendro.

_ ¡Cállate! Yo haré lo que quiera_Malachite le dio una bofetada al ver que esta se le lanzaba encima_ Lo mejor será que te calmes.

_ ¡Maldito!_ esta se levantó y se lanzó encima de el_ ¡La violarías! Me dijiste que lo harías y luego matarías a su bebe.

Darién veía como la pelirroja había logrado írsele encima estaba como loca, mientras Malachite trataba de quitársela de encima. El pelinegro desato a Serena aprovechando la pelea de los amantes pero atento a que no notaran sus movimientos.

De pronto un estallido.

Observo como Malachite se quedaba quieto al igual que Beryl. De pronto el cuerpo de esta empezó a caer a los pies de su amante como una muñeca de trapo.

_ Maldita estúpida_ pateo el cuerpo para quitárselo de encima.

Serena se recostó nuevamente para que este pensara que seguía atada y enseguida vio como Darién saltaba encima de Malachite. Con la mano enyesada le dio un tremendo golpe que casi lo desmayo.

_Hijo de perra_ se sacudió la cabeza.

Darién siguió golpeándolo y a su vez el recibía los golpes de este tratando de quitárselo de encima.

_ ¡Serena, corre!_ se volvió un poco Darién _ ¡Sal cariño, vete!

_ ¡Ella no ira a ningún lado!_ Malachite trato de quitarse de encima al pelinegro y alcanzar el arma.

_ ¡La dejaras en paz!_ lo golpeo contra el suelo_ ¡No dejare que la lastimes, aunque tenga que matarte con mis propias manos!

La rubia no quería dejarlo, pero debía pensar en el hijo que llevaba en su vientre. No podía exponerlo, observo lo cerca que estaba de la salida, cuando de pronto sintió que la sujetaban.

Dio un grito y cerró los ojos temiendo ver una horrible escena.

_Shh, soy yo cariño_ Darién la tomaba de la mano y enseguida la cubrió_ Salgamos de aquí_ la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la salida.

_No, nadie se ira_ Malachite se levantaba con dificultad tratando de tomar su arma.

_Darién_ sollozo la rubia.

El pelinegro ignoro al hombre que trataba de levantarse, cuando de pronto escucharon unos disparos.

_ ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!_ Beryl desde el suelo le había disparado descargándole toda el arma_ Tenías que hacer lo que me prometiste._ luego apunto a la pareja_ ¡Y ustedes, se irán con nosotros al infierno!

Apunto hacia ellos y Darién solo se volvió dispuesto a recibir cualquier daño por su mujer. De pronto solo el eco de un disparo se escuchó. El pelinegro no supo que había pasado hasta que escucho una voz.

_ Todo bien_ era Edward_ Revisen todo.

_Ed…Edward_ lloro la rubia al ver como Beryl lentamente caía al piso_ Ay Edward.

_Tranquila pequeña_ le acaricio la mejilla_ Todo está bien ahora.

_Vamos, amor_ el pelinegro le sonrió a esta_ Debemos ir a que te revisen.

Serena asintió antes de caer en la oscuridad, había sido demasiado para ella.

**HORAS DESPUES…**

_Buenas noches, señora.

_Buenas noches_ saludo somnolienta a la enfermera que le revisaba el pulso _ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Mi bebe?_ puso sus manos en el vientre y suspiro tranquila al sentir el ligero bulto donde estaba su hijo.

_Todo está bien_ sonrió ella_ No se preocupe, al que deberíamos revisar y mandarlo descansar no ha querido salir de aquí_ miro hacia un rincón donde yacía el pelinegro dormido y con algunos golpes.

_ ¿Él está bien?_ sonrió con ternura al verlo ahí.

_ Si, el doctor le dio pequeño chequeo mientras la revisábamos a usted y su bebe_ anoto algunas cosas en su libreta y le sonrió al verla preocupada_ No se preocupe, nada de cuidado está bien. Solo algunos golpes.

Serena suspiro y agradeció a la enfermera antes de que esta saliera. Fijo su vista en el padre de sus hijos, se veía tan guapo e indefenso. Un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar lo que este evito y contuvo un sollozo al pensar lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su bebe de la manera más horrible.

Darién despertó al oírla llorar y de inmediato se levantó.

_ ¿Serena? ¿Todo bien amor? ¿Es él bebe?_ le puso la mano en el vientre donde pudo sentir un ligero movimiento_ ¿Es el?_ dijo maravillado.

_ O ella _ sonrió la rubia al verlo tan emocionado.

_ No importa lo que sea_ miro donde estaba su mano esperando que nuevamente pasara_ Mientras nazca sano y tu estés bien.

Ella solo asintió no podía decir más, no sabía que pasaría desde ahora en adelante.

_ Perdóname Serena_ el pelinegro la saco de sus pensamientos_ Jamás podre dejar de pedirte perdón, He puesto tu vida y la de mis hijos en peligro desde el día que dude de ti. Debí ver la verdad dejando de lado mis miedos.

_ Eso ya es pasado Darién_ le tomo la mano_ Debemos ver para adelante, creo que los dos teníamos miedo de que nos pasara lo mismo que a nuestros padres._ lo miro fijamente queriendo dejarle todo en claro_ Tu, el miedo de que usara el amor que me tenías para humillarte y yo no quería que mi bebe viviera lo mismo que yo con mis padres.

_Si así es_ sonrió triste y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla_ Pero no puedo perdonarme, he puesto tu vida y la de Rini en peligro.

_ Pero tú fuiste por nosotras_ le acaricio el rostro_ ¿Recuerdas? Entraste a la cabaña sin saber que podría pasar contigo y ahora nuevamente lo hiciste.

_ No, Serena_ la miro llorando_ La he puesto desde antes en peligro, cuando te mande a ese avión_ empezó a llorar sin contener los sollozos _ Solo…Dios sabe…por que no abordaste ese avión. Durante años me torturaba pensando que tu cuerpo estaba perdido en el mar.

_ Darién…por favor…

_No puedo Serena, no puedo.

La rubia lo dejo llorar, era mucha la culpa que tenía encima. Lloro ella también pensando que lo que vivió cada uno de niños jamás les permitirá ser felices.

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Al entrar la enfermera solo sonrió y se retiró, luego le llamaría la atención al hombre que yacía ahí junto a la rubia.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES…**

Artemis miraba como la boda había sido todo un suceso, muchos amigos de la familia de ambos lados estaban reunidos festejando el gran acontecimiento. A pesar de que nuevamente estuvieron en peligro todo había salido bien, al fin podía respirar tranquilo.

_Solo me falta uno_ susurro.

_ ¿Decías?_ Luna lo miro.

_No, nada_ le beso la mano_ Yo me entiendo ¿Dónde está Darién?

_ Está ahí, junto a Rini_ miro hacia donde estos bailaban_ No la deja ni un momento.

_Tiene miedo_ sonrió triste.

_ ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?_ miro donde estaba Serena, ella jamás los separaría.

_ De que se desvanezca, miedo a que esto sea un sueño_ se levantó_ Y debo solucionar esto.

Luna lo observo dirigirse hacia el pelinegro que al verlo lo saludo, le dio un beso a Rini y se fueron hacia dentro de la casa ya que la fiesta se celebró en el jardín principal de la villa de Artemis. Miro a Serena, se veía triste y esperaba que la plática que se realizara allá adentro por fin le devolviera la sonrisa a la rubia.

_No puedo abuelo_ el pelinegro caminaba de un lado a otro_ Le he hecho tanto daño, que ahora la debo dejar libre para que sea feliz.

_ ¿Con quién?_ lo miro furioso_ No invito a nadie a la boda, eso quiere decir que está disponible.

_ Hay alguien abuelo_ miro hacia afuera localizando de inmediato a la rubia_ Mientras estuve allá conocí a alguien que salía con ella, se le veía totalmente enamorado de ella_ vio como esta se levantaba y empezaba a bailar con Edward quien la había invitado.

_ Pero no está aquí_ sonrió_ Eso quiere decir que para ella no es importante.

_ No lo sé_ se volvió y miro al anciano que sonreía_ Y no hagas planes de tratar de averiguar, deberías empezar una compañía de detectives.

_ Bah, solo lo hago por el bien de los míos_ su sonrisa se hizo más amplia_ Aunque no puedo negar que lo disfruto._ luego lo miro serio_ No me cambies el tema jovencito, o la conquistas o yo mismo me encargo conquistarla en tu nombre.

_ ¿Y eso como lo harás?

_ Fácil, mandando flores a tu nombre, uno que otro poema…

_Nunca le hice poemas_ se empezó a reír sabía que era capaz de hacerlo_ Esta bien, lo hare.

_Muy bien, lo primero _ se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana_ Debes ir ahí y quitársela a ese agente, me cae bien pero no me gusta para mi niña.

Darién solo rodo los ojos, pobres de los futuros novios de Diana y Rini. Aunque pensar en que su pequeña tuviera novio lo hizo pensar. No, jamás nunca nadie se merecería a su pequeña.

**DIAS DESPUES…**

_Y a todo esto ¿Qué has pensado?_ decía mientras olía las hermosas flores que le habían llegado a su amiga_ ¿Estas o no enamorada ya?

_Siempre lo he estado_ tomo la hoja donde venía un poema.

_ Y cuando le dirás el sí al cursi de mi hermano_ sonrió mientras veía como la rubia leía uno de los tantos poemas que Darién le mandaba cada día.

_Él no es cursi_ lo defendió mientras suspiraba al terminar de leer_ Es lindo.

_ Ay por Dios, Serena _ se empezó a reír_ El embarazo te está afectando.

_ Claro que no_ se sonrojo, era raro sentirse como una chica a la cual estaban cortejando. Después de todo ya tenía una hija y una pancita de embarazo, pero se sentía tan bien.

_ ¿Entonces, hasta cuando lo tendrás así?_ Rei la miro y vio que su mirada se entristecía.

_ No es algo fácil de decidir, pero sé que los dos estamos superando poco a poco nuestros miedo.

Rei solo asintió, tenía razón los dos estaban venciendo sus traumas del pasado y eso era ya dar un gran paso. Observo lo hermosa que se veía su amiga, el embarazo le había sentado muy bien. Y Artemis estaba muy feliz de tenerla en la villa junto con Rini.

Serena había dejado en parte el trabajo con la compañía de publicidad y solo se encargaba de los proyectos que ella misma había impulsado. Además de seguir con los trabajos con el programa "Esperanza" jamás dejaría eso de lado, era importante para ella y para toda la gente que la ayudo en esa época.

Seiya había sido asignado para tomar el lugar de ella, el trabajo se le había juntado pero la asistente que le puso la compañía lo dejo totalmente sorprendido. Al menos eso fue lo que este le había dicho cuando estuvieron platicando en una video llamada.

Sonrió al verlo tan ilusionado, al parecer al fin alguien lo tenía atrapado.

Edward también se fue de aquí muy ilusionado de una chica que había estado asignada a ella como guardaespaldas. Le dejo sorprendido el día cuando se acercó a ella para saludarla, la agente no tenía información de él y simplemente lo sujeto tirándolo al piso pensando que era algún tipo peligroso.

Al parecer fue amor al primer golpe. Cuando lo recordaba le daba una risa cuando lo vio ahí tendido mirando a la chica como si fuera una Diosa griega.

Serena había salido varias ocasiones con Darién y este le había platicado sobre su matrimonio con Mina. Lamentaba la muerte de ella y del bebe, oraba porque su alma descansara y fuera feliz. Malachite la había manipulado y no la dejo ser feliz, solo la uso para sus propósitos. Sabía que si Mina hubiera tenido a su lado un padre amoroso otro habría sido su final.

Salir con Darién era muy hermoso, era como si estuvieran conociéndose de nuevo. Ella notaba las miradas a veces posesivas que este tenía con ella cuando alguien la miraba profundamente, pero después suspiraba y sonreía. Eso ya era un adelanto y estaba feliz de que el viera que ella no tenía más ojos que para él.

Estaba a unos dos meses por aliviarse cuando la prueba de fuego se presentó ante ellos un día en una cena de beneficencia.

_ ¡Serena!_ la rubia se volvió y vio a su amigo_ ¡Estas tan hermosa! _ la abrazo y beso.

_ ¡Diamante!_ miro al pelinegro que se ponía tenso_ Es un placer verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Soy uno de los interesados en este proyecto_ miro al hombre que estaba a su lado_ ¿Así que este es?

_Diamante_ le susurro quedo al ver que los dos se ponían a la defensiva.

_ ¡Felicidades!_ la rubia vio como el peli plateando le tendía la mano_ Serena es una gran mujer.

_Lo sé_ la tomo estrechándola con fuerza_ ¿Pero por qué me felicita?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no están juntos?_ los miro a ambos que se sonrojaban_ Vaya, bueno solo espero no pierdas el tiempo amigo.

_ Estoy en eso_ sonrió orgulloso al pensar en los poemas y detalles que tenía con ella.

_Bueno, los dejo_ miro hacia una pareja que estaba cerca de la puerta_ Vengo con mi prometida y su padre.

_ ¿Estas comprometido?_ Darién lo miro perplejo_ Que acaso tu no…

_ Si, lo se_ lo interrumpió_ Pero no te preocupes, Serena me dejo muy en claro quien le interesa. Bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión les presentare a Esmeralda.

_ Si, será un gusto conocerla_ sonrió feliz la rubia al ver a un buen amigo ser feliz_ Llámame para un día salir u organizar algo.

_ Por supuesto_ se despidió de ellos.

Darién sonreía satisfecho, ahora estaba seguro de todo. Serena era la mujer que siempre amaría y ella a él. Los espejismos del pasado se empezaron a desvanecer, ahora eran borrosos y ya no causaban tanto dolor. Miro a la mujer que amaba, la madre de sus hijos la cual se veía muy hermosa y casi etérea.

_ Te amo_ susurro quedo.

_Lo se_ ella lo miro, lo había escuchado_ Yo también te amo.

Ajenos a los demás se empezaron a besar y en ese beso al fin borraban todo dolor y recuerdo del pasado. Era momento de seguir y por fin formar la familia que tanto habían deseado.

**DOS MESES DESPUES…**

_ ¡Vamos!_ gritaban_ Un poco más.

_ Vamos amor_ le susurraba al oído mientras sujetaba su mano_ solo un poco más.

_ ¡Darién!_ grito en un último intento y al final escucho el sonido más hermoso, el llanto de su bebe.

_ Listo señora_ la doctora la miraba satisfecha_ ¡Es un varoncito!

_Lo vez Darién_ sonrió mientras sujetaba al pequeño que habían colocado en sus brazos_ Míralo Darién_ miro a su lado esperando ver a su esposo.

_ Lo siento_ dijo la doctora mientras tomaba al bebe para limpiarlo y checarlo mientras varias enfermeras sonreían_ Pero su esposo no podrá verlo ahora.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ con dificultad se levantó un poco para mirar a su esposo tendido en el piso.

¡Se había desmayado!

_No se preocupe_ le dio órdenes a una de las enfermeras para que fueran por ayuda_ A la mayoría le sucede.

Serena sonrió y observo como este era sacado por algunos enfermeros. Concentro su mirada en él bebe que parecía mirarla fijamente. Su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

Poco después en su habitación miraba atenta cada detalle del pequeño el cual comía con avidez sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía unos hermosos ojos, igual a los de su padre.

_Serena_ entro el pelinegro muy avergonzado_ Lo siento.

_ No te preocupes amor_ sonrió al verlo así_ Lo importante es que estuviste aquí conmigo.

_ Pero me desmaye_ se sentó junto a ella mirando como su hijo comía_ Creo que será el último, no quiero que pases por todo esto.

_ ¡Estás loco!_ lo miro sorprendida_ Yo quiero un montón de bebes_ sonrió al ver como palidecía_ Estaré bien Darién.

_Pero tanto dolor Serena_ acaricio la mejilla de la rubia_ No quiero que sufras.

_ Míralo_ hizo que miraba al bebe que ahora lo observaba a él_ ¿Acaso no merece la pena? El dolor pasara y nos dejara lo más hermoso de la vida_ miro como el pelinegro tomaba en brazos al pequeño y al verlos sintió un nudo en la garganta_Nuestros hijos Darién, un legado de vida y de amor.

Darién solo asintió, era cierto sus hijos serian herederos de un hermoso legado. Acuno firme a su hijo sintiendo un calor maravilloso al pensar en el futuro que tendría de ahora en adelante.

De pronto alguien entro a la habitación.

_ ¡Felicidades!_ Artemis entro junto a Luna y Rini con un montón de globos y un ramo de flores_ Serena, mi niña me han dicho que estuviste excelente.

_ Mami_ Rini se acercó a la rubia dándole un beso_ ¿Puedo jugar con él?

_Aun no amor_ sonrió al verla hacer un puchero_ Es pequeño amor, pero cuando crezca ya verás no te dejara tranquila.

_Yo te ayudare a cambiarlo y darle de comer_ dijo orgullosa_ Porque soy la hermana mayor.

_Claro que si amor_ Luna sonrió al verla_ Pero tendremos cuidado.

La niña asintió y se dirigió hacia su padre el cual le había entregado el niño a su abuelo, el cual se le veía muy orgulloso al ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

_Siento haber echado a perder su luna de miel abuelo_ Serena miro como Luna se sonrojaba_ Pero pensé que me faltaría una semana más.

_No te preocupes_ contesto este mientras miraba a la mujer que ahora compartía con él la felicidad que ahora sentía_ Luna y yo no estábamos tranquilos a los dos nos gusta estar rodeados de los que amamos.

_ Así es_ Luna asintió feliz, así era los dos compartían muchas cosas. Pero lo principal el amor hacia los seres que ahora veían tan felices.

_ ¿Es cierto?_ entro Haruka sonriendo junto a su esposa que lucía hermosamente embarazada_ ¿Te desmayaste?

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso Serena no pudo contener la risa y vio como Rini ponía mala cara al ver que el blanco de las burlas era su padre.

_ ¡Cállate Haruka!_ el pelinegro se había sonrojado bastante_ Ya te veré cuando te toque a ti.

_Eso jamás lo veras_ sonrió seguro mientras le daba un beso a Michiru_ Yo estaré ahí, mirando como mi bebe nace y lo sostendré incluso cortare el cordón umbilical.

_ Bueno entonces yo grabare todo_ Rei entro seguida por Nicolás y sus hijos_ Lo siento Serena, todo paso tan rápido que se me olvido traer la video cámara.

_No te preocupes_ sonrió mirando como su amiga y cuñada tomaba varias fotos_ Sera la próxima.

_ Así se habla_ Artemis sonrió_ Quiero un montón de bisnietos, verme rodeado de ellos.

_ Pues a este paso lo estarás_ sonrió Darién mirando como su primo acariciaba la barriguita de Michiru_ Entonces ¿Estás seguro que no te desmayaras?

_ Claro que no_ sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

Todos empezaron a reír y Artemis miro a su familia, por fin podía irse tranquilo viendo como al fin todo era felicidad. Habían pasado por duras pruebas y aunque casi todo se dio por perdido esto sirvió para vencer esos miedos y lograr esto que ahora veía. Fijo su vista en él bebe que tenía en sus brazos y noto una sonrisa en él.

_Así es amiguito_ le susurro_ Ahora será trabajo de tu padre mantener la felicidad de todos.

**CUATRO MESES DESPUES…**

_ Lo tengo_ Rei miraba feliz su video cámara.

_Así que lo logro_ Darién miraba atento la pequeña pantalla.

_Sí, claro que sí._ sonrió su hermana mirando como la cara de Darién pasaba de abatimiento a una de sorpresa_ Rompió record al desmayarse.

_ ¿Se desmayó?_ empezó a reír.

_Si, en cuanto la cabecita empezó a salir_ miro el video riendo junto a el mientras los demás solo negaban con la cabeza_ Ni siquiera pudo ver todo en su totalidad.

_ ¿Grabaste al bebe?_ Nicolás le pregunto.

_No, quise grabar esto_ se sonrojo al ver las caras de todos_ ¿Qué? Necesitaba pruebas, además si grabe cuando nació la pequeña Miaka y cuando la limpiaron y todo eso.

Serena sonrió al pensar como su marido disfrutaría de esto, miro a su pequeña que estaba atenta a su hermano el cual dormía plácidamente en el portabebés. El pequeño Endimión era muy tranquilo y estaba enorme.

Vio a toda su familia y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la forma en que la miraba su esposo. Era y seguiría siendo una promesa de amor eterna. De eso estaba segura, al fin todo seria felicidad.

**FIN…**

* * *

><p>Si así es, el final. Muchas gracias a todas(os) los que me siguieron. Cada visita y comentario me alegraba el día y me daba ánimos para seguir con esta historia.<p>

Espero que el final haiga sido de su agrado y dejare conformes a las que quisieron destrozar al personaje principal.

Tengo en mente tres historias más, pero en lo que compro una compu… me enfocare en escribir una de ellas y adelantarla lo más posible para no dejarlas sin actualizar por tanto tiempo… (A quien le llego la pedrada jajaja)

Así que si quieren pónganme en alertas para que el día menos esperado les llegue el mensaje de mi nuevo fic. Espero de todo corazón que me puedan seguir con mis historias.

**Agradezco a:**

**Registrados.**

Isabel20

Elia Shieldsmoon

Patty Ramírez de Chiba

Ángel Negro 29

Elsy82

Mayilu

Tenshi Karen

Sensmoi

Isha-san

Sombrillita

Dayanna

ARiizaii

LauraDrazen

Bella Cullen H.

Yukino-san6

Iron Druz

Sailor Sun 1505

**NO registrados.**

Anónimo

Alejandrina

AMEERAN

Ameeran (creo que es la misma pero por si acaso, gracias)

Luluserenity

Juanis

Ladybug

PATRICIA CASTRO

Ale

Pili

Emilce

EMILCE (mmm creo seria también la misma)

Pilar

Ale (no sea si sea la misma, pero gracias)

Luzdeluna19

Lolipop

Dayanna

Y Patty Ramírez de Chiba ( ella si es la misma jajaja, pero agradezco todos)

Muchísimas gracias a todas, en serio. Si leo y disfruto cada comentario así que no piensen que no tomo en cuenta cada palabra de apoyo y critica.

Y a los que algún día den con este fic…muchas gracias por haber llevado hasta aquí. E igual agradezco que sigan dejando comentarios en la otra historia. **"Mas que un hogar**"

Feliz día. Y espero verlas en la proxima.

Ufff lo siento...la tuve que quitar...se me paso. Estaba lavando los trastos cuando me acorde soy bien olvidadiza jajaja.

Muchisimas gracias a.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba.**

Por su ayuda en el fic, dandome varias ideas y soportar los cambios diarios que le daba a la historia.


End file.
